POR DIFERENTES CAMINOS
by Abby Maddox
Summary: "Una chica de la calle que deseaba superarse, yo un chico de sociedad que deseaba ser rebelde… ¿cómo sería mi vida si los destinos fueran al revés? Estaba acostumbrado a todo lo bueno, a los lujos, a la comodidad, no sé si tendría el valor de golpear para sobrevivir…" Terrence Grandchester
1. PRÍNCIPE DE LOS OJOS AZULES

**PRÍNCIPE DE LOS OJOS AZULES**

* * *

**_CANDY:_**

Corría a todo lo que mis piernas me permitían… de tras de mí venia un par de uniformados sonando un silbato mientras agitaban sus porras en señal de advertencia de lo que me esperaba si lograban darme alcance. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa y comenzaba a ver borroso, el corazón latía desbocado que parecía que quería salirse y escapar sin importarle dejar atrás un cuerpo inerte.

No reconocía ninguna figura de lo que iba pasando frente a mí y quedaba prontamente en el pasado, mi único deseo era ponerme a salvo de lo que probablemente sería una injusticia… pero quién defendería la causa de una chica de 12 años andrajosa… no es precisamente que esté sin asearme sino que mis ropas llevan tantos remiendos que no se percibe un pedazo de lienzo de más de 20 centímetros… yo no tengo la culpa de ser huérfana y vivir en las frías calles en compañía de dos chicas más a las cuales considero mis hermanas: Patricia y Annie.

Me había acercado a la multitud con la ilusión de mirar el espectáculo gratuito del circo que llegaba a la ciudad… yo no tomé el bolso de aquella mujer que alertó a los guardias que vienen tras mí. Méndiga vieja alborotadora **–¡Auxilio! Detengan a esta jovencita ratera, me ha sacado la cartera…** **–**Maldita vieja regordeta ¿Por qué no tratas de darme alcance? **–Por favor alguien haga algo– **Me zafé como pude de su maldito agarre que envolvía mi delgado brazo a causa de los constantes ayunos.

**–Suélteme maldita vieja bruja, yo no le he tomado nada, revise bien sus cosas y no haga perjurio en mi contra. –**Tiraba en dirección contraria a ella quien forcejeaba conmigo.

**–Yo vi cuando metía su mano en su bolso y tomaba su cartera –**Gritó una vieja desgarbada que estaba cerca de la escena.

La multitud comenzó a dar alaridos como si estuviera armada o fuera yo un ser descomunal que infundiera terror. Logré deshacer su fuerte agarre y retrocedí mientras la loca mujer manoteaba gritando que alguien la auxiliara de mí.

Llevaba corriendo, al menos unas 20 cuadras, esquivando todo lo que se me ponía al frente: personas, algunos tendidos mercantiles, autos y uno que otro perro callejero igual que yo. Si lograba llegar hasta el callejón me escondería y estaría a salvo.

Pero no contaba con que mi pie derecho sucumbiría ante una pequeña piedra que falseó mi paso lográndome derribar, era tanta mi inercia que la piel de mis brazos y rodillas se quedó pegada al pavimento dejando salir la sangre que palpitaba frenéticamente dentro de mis venas.

Intenté ponerme de pie a pesar del dolor de mi tobillo y de la condición rasgada de mis rodillas. Los policías me dieron prontamente alcance tirando de mi cabello que había luchado contra el viento mientras yo intentaba huir.

**–Ven acá pequeña ladrona… ponte de pie infeliz chiquilla – **Su gran mano sujetaba mi cabello en un puño fuertemente ceñido alrededor de mi nuca **–Creíste que te escaparías… ¿Verdad sinvergüenza? –**Tiraba fuertemente.

No podía hablar debido a la falta de aliento de mi malograda carrera. Negué con la cabeza mientras el infeliz tiraba de mí manteniendo mi postura lo más erguida posible, intenté evitar que siguiera lastimándondome al subir mis manos y envolver la de él… fue imposible… el maldito cerdo parecía disfrutar castigar a una jovencita.

**–Pasarás una larga temporada en la sombra, princesa –**Ironizó su compañero al tiempo que golpeaba la palma de su mano con la porra de madera teñida de color negro **–¿En dónde está la cartera de la señora?**

**–Yo… yo … no tomé nada… –**Dije con el aliento entrecortado mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba intentando estabilizarse, mitad agitación por la carrera que había emprendido, mitad miedo.

**–Mientes –**El dorso de su mano giró mi cara al impactarse contra ella. El sabor salino de la sangre inmediatamente fue detectado por cada papila gustativa. Tenía tanto temor, pero también tenía orgullo, así que evité que mis ojos expresaran mi sentir… no lo haría delante de ellos… delante de nadie…

**–No miento, he dicho la verdad, yo no tomé la cartera de esa vieja bruja–**Su mano regresó ahora con la palma para _acariciar _mi otra mejilla.

**–Cuida tus palabras, esa señora es toda una dama, aprenderás a respetar muchacha insolente–**La gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse a nuestro derredor se bastaban al mirar el espectáculo de dos guardas del bien haciendo su trabajo al atrapar a una _ladrona_, nadie se atrevió a defenderme o a pedirles que se limitaran a remitirme a la instancia correspondiente, todo lo contrario, les animaban a "darme mi merecido".

La piel de mi cabeza comenzaba a doler debido a los fuertes tirones de la mano de mi verdugo y la sangre de mis raspones comenzaba a cuajar doliendo, el sudor que había generado mi acelerada intensión de escapar enfriaba tanto mi cuerpo que ahora temblaba y mis labios rotos ardían.** –Digo la verdad, oficial, yo no tomé nada. –**Catearon por encima de mi ropa y como era de esperarse… no encontraron nada, así que sin más me dejaron en libertad.

La gente que momentos antes les animaban con sus gritos y manos agitadas poco a poco se retiraron, algunos movían la cabeza, otros bajaban la mirada, las mujeres murmuraban, pero ninguno de ellos se acercó para ver cómo me encontraba.

Mi tobillo estaba inflamado y dolía, sentía duros los músculos de las piernas y las rodillas se negaban a flexionarse, como pude envolví con mis brazos doloridos mi estómago que también había sufrido debido a mi caída… fue entonces que maldije una vez más mi suerte… mi vista se me nubló debido a las lágrimas que reclamaban su pronta salida, un casi inaudible quejido salió de mi boca y comencé a sollozar mientras avanzaba poco a poco debido a mi condición física.

Llevaba tres días enteros sin comer, pero eso no era motivo para robar. El botadero de basura ya no era suficiente para mí, aunque juntaba las botellas de cristal para venderlas en las procesadoras lo que me daban no era suficiente para vivir.

Annie y Paty insistían que debía dedicarme a lo mismo que ellas… yo simplemente no podría… prefiero correr que golpear por dinero, me da miedo… ellas sin en cambio sienten placer al hacerlo. No reciben ninguna remuneración monetaria por el momento pero sí comen bien al menos.

¿Por qué sigo con ellas? Porque son la única familia que tengo, hemos vivido juntas desde que yo tenía 6 años, es decir, más o menos 5 años.

Ellas me encontraron en el botadero de basura de la ciudad cuando con mis pequeñas manos removía las grandes bolsas putrefactas de los desperdicios urbanos. Cuatro chicos más grandes que yo intentaban quitarme el esfuerzo de mi trabajo, peleaban conmigo por la bolsa llena de botellas de cristal, bolsa que yo tenía que llenar cada día para la señora Marie. No tengo ni la menor idea cómo llegué a dar con ella, ella dice que me encontró envuelta entre unas cajas de cartón y que tuvo lástima de mí por eso me había recogido. Había sido muy grande el favor que hizo conmigo que yo no podía darme el lujo de llegar con mis manos vacías porque no tenía otro lugar para vivir.

**–Suéltenla montoneros –**Annie lanzó una piedra a uno de los chicos, mientras mis dientes se encajaban en la mano de quien intentaba quitarme lo mío. **–Ella no está sola… ¿Quién es el primero? –**Annie es mayor que yo por cuatro años y Paty tres… ¿cómo lo sé? Porque un día llegó un señor que dijo que trabajaba cuidando a los niños y nos llevaron a los servicios infantiles del gobierno, la mujer que nos duchó dijo los años que se nos veían.

**–No quiero verte cerca de mi hermana, hijo de puta –**Paty gritaba mientras les atinaba fuertes golpes con un palo que sostenía en sus manos **–Cabrones montoneros… **

**–Eso es, corran malditos cobardes… corran y refúgiense bajo las faldas de sus putas madres–**Gritaba Annie.

Después de nuestra pelea Annie me preguntó mi nombre **–La señora Marie me dice "Recogida" cada vez que se dirige a mí.**

**–¿Qué puto nombre es ese para una niña –**Preguntó Paty, ella maldecía más que Annie. **–Yo me llamo Patricia, ella me puso ese nombre –**Señaló a Annie **–Y ella se llama Anabella, pero le gusta que le llamen Annie.**

**–Yo no sé cuál es mi nombre porque nunca me han llamado de otra forma que "recogida de la basura" **

Annie pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello **–Serás Candy, porque pareces un pedacito de chocolate por tanta mugre que cargas encima –**ellas se rieron y yo no entendí. **–Serán Candy... te sienta bien**

**–¿Vendrá con nosotras? –**Preguntó Paty sorprendida y Annie asintió con la cabeza**–¿Y si la busca su mamá y no la encuentra? Nos meteremos en problemas…**

**–Pensarán que se murió, que se la robaron o que se la comió un perro –**Nuevamente las dos rieron.

**–Sí, un puto perro maldito sin cojones – **Mencionó Paty. **–puedo verlo, con sus dientes afilados mordiendo tu pellejo… ja, hijo de su perra madre…. Perra madre… a él le sienta bien**

Cada una se flanqueó a mis costados y yo me sentí segura entre ellas. Llegamos a un callejón entre dos fábricas abandonadas, brincamos una gran pared, al otro lado nos esperaba "nuestro hogar". No sé qué estaba más sucio, si el botadero o este lugar. Al menos el botadero tenía la división de la basura comestible de la reciclable.

**–Candy, esa será tu cama, Paty y yo dormiremos juntas en lo que conseguimos otra… hay otra cosa que debes saber… no importa que tan miserables seamos, aquí nos duchamos todos los días sin importar si hace frío o calor ¿Comprendes? **

**–Sí –**Miré mi cama la cual consistía en un gran trozo de esponja con una frazada, sin dudas era mejor que el cartón en el cual dormía por las noches.

**–Candy, aprenderás a defenderte de cualquier cabrón que se te ponga enfrente… tu vida es algo que tienes que cuidar siempre… no importa cuántas veces desees morir… esa no te pertenece y quien te la dio se encargará de quitártela, –**Nunca olvidaré las palabras de Paty, era muy pequeña para mencionar una verdad tan profunda a los 9 o 10 años. **–Mañana comenzarás a entrenar con nosotras…**

**–Estás loca –**Dijo Annie, **–Está muy chiquita, ni siquiera la podemos llevar con nosotras. Se quedará aquí, si tiene hambre encontrará la forma de conseguir su propia comida.**

**–¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?**

**–Porque no te podemos cuidar. –**Mencionó Annie.

**–Me sé cuidar sola…**

**–¿Crees que a mordidas podrás defenderte? –**Fue el turno de Paty.** –Annie tiene razón, además nosotras no pasamos todo el día ****_allá,_**** también buscamos nuestra propia comida.**

**–Escucha bien Candy, no importa cuánta hambre tengas, nunca robes, nunca, ¿Escuchaste bien? No iremos a visitarte si caes en la ****_sombra. _**

Mojé mi cuerpo bajo la fría noche debajo de un grifo, Paty me dio unos pantalones de algodón y Annie una camiseta. **–El agua del grifo debe ser mágica Annie, mira la dejó blanca –**La risa socarrona de Paty nos contagió.

**–Ya no será Candy… te di ese nombre porque parecías chocolate.**

**–Un Chocolate Blanco… Candy White –**Mencionó Paty.

Desperté porque el rayo del sol iluminó mi cara, hacía mucho que no dormía tanto, la verdad no sabía qué era dormir hasta que el sol estaba en lo alto, casi todos los días cuando el sol estaba en esa posición yo llevaba la mitad de mi bolsa llena de botellas. Estiré mi cuerpo entre las ropas grandes que mis hermanas me habían proporcionado cuando escuché **–Vamos maldita puta, levántate y muéstrame lo que tienes…**

**–Me tomaste con la guardia baja, maldita bruja pero esta me la pagarás…**

**–Vamos, menos ladridos y más mordidas perra estúpida….**

**–No corras… enfréntame…**

Salí al patio y vi a mis hermanas trenzadas y gritándose… **–Básta, no se peleen –**Grité con desesperación mientras corría para intentar separarlas.

Annie se levantó del suelo y me tomó en sus brazos **–Cálmate Candy, no estábamos peleando, estamos entrenando, cuando cumpla los doce me dejarán pelear. Podré ganar dinero…Pero tenemos qué entrenar nuestros mejores golpes y movimientos…**

**–No seas una niñita llorona, sé que no tienes bolas pero no llores –**Dijo Paty… **–Yo también quiero cumplir los doce para que pueda pelear… ahora sólo nos ocupan para limpiar y para hacer mandados…**

¡Qué rápido han pasado tres años! Annie ya tiene 15 y Paty 14. Por mucho que lo intentan no logran hacer que yo entrene con ellas.

¿Qué hacía cuando ellas aún no cumplían la edad para pelear? Recuerdo que caminé sin rumbo buscando qué comer… pasé por una zona de casas muy bonitas… y escuché a una mujer que retaba a alguien, me escondí por miedo pero me acerqué por curiosidad. Me paré sobre mis puntas para alcanzar a ver y vi que un niño de cabellos amarillos como los míos entraba a una habitación y azotaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Rodeé la casa para mirar la habitación a donde el niño había entrado… cuando me asomé por la ventana él hacía lo mismo desde el interior.

**–¡Hey! Espera no corras ¿Quién eres? –**Dijo cuando yo hice el intento de huir al ser pillada curioseando.

Me acerqué con cautela y él subió el vidrio de la ventana. **–Me llamo Tom Stevenson ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**–Candy… como el chocolate, White por ser blanca.–**Él se rió.

**–¿Andas perdida Candy? Nunca te había visto por aquí…**

**–Sí –**Mentí **–Me perdí y no sé volver a mi casa y tengo mucha hambre.**

**–¿Tienes hambre? La hora de merendar ya pasó…**

**–Me voy Tom, tengo que regresar a mi casa…**

**–Espera tantito ¿Te apetece un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche?**

Lo miré, lo que fuera que me estaba ofreciendo seguro estaría delicioso… no me equivoqué… y así nació mi amistad con Tom Stevenson. Amistad que duró hasta que cumplí los 10 y él los 13, nos veíamos a escondidas todos los días en la parte lateral de su casa, justo debajo de su ventana…

**–Candy White, nos mudaremos a una zona residencial, papá ha cerrado un buen trato… **

**–Tom, ¿Esta será la última vez que nos veamos?**

**– Nos volveremos a ver.**

**–Como sea… quiero que sepas que estoy agradecida porque me enseñaste a leer, escribir, a contar…**

**–Candy, soy yo quien tiene qué agradecerte por la amistad que me has brindado todos estos años.**

**–Mi hermana Annie ha dicho que este año entrenaré, ella y Paty ya pelean con contrincantes de su edad. Annie es muy sanguinaria y Paty es una maldita… no tienen piedad y yo no quiero ser como ellas, pero no tengo otra alternativa… Annie ya me ha puesto nombre, convirtió Candy en "K-end-die", es la segunda vez que me nombra… ella me puso Candy el día que nos conocimos –**Nuestra amistad era tan sincera que Tom conocía mi historia.

**–Candy, sólo cuídate ¿Sí? , creo que no podemos escapar a nuestro destino. –**Me miró y sonrió **–Haremos algo especial esta navidad, la pasarás conmigo y mi familia, les diré que invitaré a una amiga y veré que más les invento… pero tendrás que ir con nosotros a la iglesia primero, es tradición en la familia.**

Me regaló unos jeans que habían sido de una de sus hermanas y un suéter de otra… ese día me dejó entrar por la ventana a su habitación para que me duchara en el baño que tenía para él solito. **–El grifo del agua caliente es el de la derecha y el de la fría es el de la izquierda, ahí está el shampoo, el acondicionador… –**Todas las botellas las había visto muchas veces vacías en el botadero pero nunca llenas de un contenido de olor agradable, todas eran una mezcla del aroma corporal de Tom. Aunque Annie y Paty luchaban y ganaban dinero se habían propuesto ahorrar para pagar el alquiler de un mejor lugar que la bodega, Annie decía que nos estábamos convirtiendo en mujercitas y que no debíamos vivir en esa condición. Por eso el dinero se limitaba a la comida y un jabón por persona, la ropa…la ropa era un lujo que Annie nos proveía dos veces al año en las tiendas de segunda, la ventaja de ser la menor es que me daban lo que ellas iban dejando al crecer.

Salí por la ventana y seguí las indicaciones de Tom **–Ya llegó mi amiga, –**Dijo al abrir la puerta. Fuimos a la iglesia, el servicio religioso estuvo muy hermoso y lo que más llegó a mi corazón fue lo que el reverendo dijo en relación al niño Jesús **–"****_Él siendo Rey se hizo pobre por amor, dejó su hermoso palacio para nacer en un sucio pesebre, tu corazón es como ese sucio y mal oliente pesebre que puede albergar al niño Jesús para que él lo ilumine con su amor…."_****–**Yo había nacido en un sucio botadero… ¿acaso algún día dejaría de ser la mugrosa recogida niña de la basura? Como sea, yo saldría adelante… el niño Jesús me podría entender y ayudar…

Llegamos a su casa y cenamos… todo delicioso… su mamá me ofreció quedarme a pasar la noche, qué diferente fue dormir en una cama cómoda, calientita y con olor a limpio, Yo quiero una vida a sí. Quiero un esposo como el papá de Tom, ser una esposa como su mamá y tener mis propios hijos… pero en una casa como esta y no en un botadero como Marie o en una bodega… Esa noche fue la última vez que vi a mi amigo Thomas Stevenson.

Después que los guardias me soltaron caminé como pude en dirección a casa, el tobillo me hacía renguear, la sangre de mis rodillas se había cuajado sobre la tela de mis jeans, y mi delgada blusa no me cubría del frío. Sequé mis lágrimas mientras suspiraba ante mis recuerdos… el cielo decidió llorar en mi lugar porque dejó caer grandes gotas de agua… no había ningún lugar en el cual pudiera refugiarme porque tardaría más en intentarlo que en lo que me echaran como a un perro sarnoso.

Pasé por un restaurant y detuve mi marcha cuando vi que un grupo de jóvenes salía con risas y seguramente sus estómagos llenos. Pasaba mis manos frotándolas en mis brazos intentando dar calor, pero era inútil. Los chicos no se movían de debajo de la lona porque esperaban sus autos, así que me bajé de la acera sin importarme que mis pies se hundieran en la corriente de agua que buscaba su desembocadura en una coladera del drenaje.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro que me detuvo, era tan cálida, miré por encima de mi hombro y vi una hermosa mirada azul acompañada de una bellísima sonrisa. **–Ten, te cubrirá del frío –**Me puso una chamarra de piel en mis manos, los demás chicos rieron con sorna.

**–¿No me echarás a la policía acusándome que te la robé?**

**–No, tómala. Es un regalo, lo que encuentras en ella, en cualquier bolsa, será tuyo, –**Me guiñó un ojo.

Iba escurriendo de agua pero no importó, me la puse, le agradecí con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y una sincera sonrisa.

Parecía un perro mojado cuando llegué a "casa". Me quité la chamarra y la froté con cuidado en el interior con una playera seca, me cambié de ropa y me tumbé en mi cama respirando el aroma que llevaba impresa la prenda, cerré mis ojos y veía el rostro del muchacho más atractivo que nunca había visto en mi vida.

"_Todo lo que encuentres en ella será tuyo", _metí mis manos en los bolsillos y encontré dinero, un sobre con mentos y un papel doblado, inmediatamente lo abrí y comencé a leerlo…

_Terrence Grandchester:_

_Te amo… eres….._

_Tu novia Susy_

No me importó saber que tenía novia, me importó saber cómo se llama: Terrence.

Mis hermanas no estaban, seguramente estaban en las luchas… me hice una _bolita ___en mi cama intentando entrar en calor: **–Buenas noches Terrence Grandchester, mi príncipe de los ojos azules.**

* * *

**HOLA AMIGAS, ESTA ES LA NUEVA... YA MERO CULMINAMOS LA DE "PODRÉ DUDAR" Y SABEN QUE COMIENZO CON OTRA ANTES DE FINALIZAR ALGUNA...**

**NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE NINGUNA DE MIS PUBLICACIONES...PERO CREO QUE NO DEMORO TANTO EN PUBLICAR ;)**

**LINDO SÁBADO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**


	2. AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

Terry

Salí con mis amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños número 15 de Thomas Stevenson.

Conocí a Tom dos años atrás… recuerdo el día cuando se mudaron a la mansión que había permanecido vacía por mucho tiempo, esa mansión que está junto a la nuestra.

Su madre inmediatamente sociabilizó con la mía, sus dos hermanas se convirtieron en amigas de mi hermana mayor Alinne. Tom y yo nos hicimos amigos en el colegio.

Esperábamos a la puerta de "Swenson" un restaurante juvenil, que Tom saliera para que nos marcháramos, el cielo caía en grandes cantidades de agua y Alice, la novia de Tom, se entretuvo tiempo de más con Susy, mi chica, en el servicio de damas.

Éramos un grupo de cinco buenos amigos: Thomas Stevenson, Anthonie Brown, Neil Legan, George Johnson y yo, Terrence Grandchester. Cursábamos el primer año de preparatoria, y cumpliré los 15 dentro de dos semanas, algún día seré un prestigiado médico cirujano, ese es mi sueño; mis padres han dicho que me apoyarán en todo lo que desee emprender.

He sido un poco rebelde y me cuesta sujetarme a las autoridades inmediatas: en casa es la autoridad de mi padre la que desafío en cada momento, en el colegio es a los profesores, pero en la calle trato de portarme como debe ser, atento y civilizado, la calle tiene sus propias leyes que no me atrevo quebrantar.

Estábamos muy amenos festejando a nuestro amigo, Susy propuso que jugáramos "verdad o castigo", cuando le llegó el turno a Tom, Anthonie le preguntó directamente quién era su mejor amigo… creo que él quería escuchar que era él… todos nos reímos cuando Tom dijo que su mejor amigo fue y siempre será una chica.

**–¿Una chica? Tu mejor amigo… una chica–**Nos reímos de nuestro amigo.

**–Eso pasó tiempo atrás –**Le defendió Alice de nuestras bromas.

**–Vamos Tom, cuéntanos…**

**–Se llama Candy White y nos conocimos cuando éramos niños….. y dejamos de vernos cuando me mudé. –**Mi amigo narraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era sincera, intentó no llorar cuando llegó a la parte en donde celebraron la navidad en su casa y lo que probablemente sería la última vez que la vio.

**–¡Vaya! Una chica de la calle…**

**–¿Fueron novios?**

**–No, éramos unos niños, Candy fue para mí como una hermana. Aprendió rápido todo lo que yo pude enseñarle mientras hacía los deberes de la escuela… ella dijo que de tener la oportunidad ella estudiaría enfermería o medicina.**

**–¿Crees que algún día lo logre? –**Esa chica se convirtió en el tema de nuestra conversación, nosotros éramos chicos que habíamos nacido del lado de la sociedad que teníamos un futuro seguro debido a los logros y esfuerzos de nuestros padres.

**–No **

**–¿Por qué no? El gobierno ofrece educación gratuita para todos –**Argumentó Neil.

**–Annie, la hermana mayor de Candy ya tenía planes para ella cuando llegara a los doce, y Candy en estas fechas ya debe andar por esa edad.**

**–¿La hará prostituta? –**Preguntó George un poco alarmado.

**–No, los planes de Annie y de Paty eran hacer de Candy una chica que luchara como ellas en los centros ****_clandestinos _****–**Todos sabíamos que esos centros de lucha no eran precisamente clandestinos, sino que el gobierno perseguía a los dirigentes de las apuestas, lo demás todo era legal, pero tampoco eran el tipo de lucha espectacular como el que se pasaba en la programación de la t.v.

**–Una chica luchadora, ¡Qué asco! –**Mencionó Susy**–Las mujeres no deben golpearse entre sí. Ni sudar… juigh…. ¿Se imaginan su olor?**

El rostro de Tom reflejó coraje, él en verdad apreciaba a esa chica Candy **–Ella no quería dedicarse a eso, ella deseaba estudiar… Candy decía que Annie era muy sanguinaria y Patty muy maldita a la hora de luchar, aunque eran pocos años mayores que Candy ya tenían experiencia entrenado, lo que no me gustaba al imaginarme a Candy luchar era que sus entrenadoras serían sus hermanas e hicieran una combinación de ambas en ella. No me imagino a Candy siendo una mezcla de maldita y sangrienta… Annie le puso el nombre de K-end-die –**Todos levantamos las cejas en muestra de admiración K, final de muerte… **–No se alarmen, ese nombre sólo es… no creo que esas luchas terminen en muerte… creo que nada más es para llamar la atención y ser un poco espectacular.**

**–Si tanto temor tenías que ella tuviera un final, por mencionarlo de alguna forma, mal ¿Por qué nunca lo hablaste con tus padres para que la ayudaran? Ya sabes, servicios infantiles… –**Le pregunté.

**–Ella me pidió que no, no quería vivir lejos de sus hermanas... Cuando yo cumpla los 18 Candy cumplirá los 15 y comenzará a luchar. He prometido buscarla en cada centro de lucha, no descansaré hasta encontrarla.**

**–Me estoy poniendo celosa –**Dijo seria Alice.

Una chica de la calle que deseaba superarse, yo un chico de sociedad que deseaba ser rebelde… ¿cómo sería mi vida si los destinos fueran al revés? Estaba acostumbrado a todo lo bueno, a los lujos, a la comodidad, no sé si tendría el valor de golpear para sobrevivir… me despertó mi curiosidad saber cómo era esa pequeña amiga de Tom… **–Alice, sabes que Tom te quiere, además en tres años no sabemos si nos volveremos a sentar a la mesa para celebrar el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros, Tom y esa chica eran muy buenos amigos y el destino los llevó por diferentes caminos… dale la oportunidad de que sea para él, algo así como una celebración de rencuentro, igual y ella se junta con algún chico de su misma condición…**

**–No digas eso Terrence, Candy no es así, no es el futuro que ella quiere, sé que logrará salir de ese muladar.**

Sentí celos de mis propias palabras, no la conocía pero su arrojo delante de la vida me mostraba que estaba valorando en poco todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor **–Entonces ¿Por qué esperar tres años más? ¿Por qué no desde ahora? Yo te ayudaré si lo deseas…**

**–Porque por ahora no sé a dónde dirigirme, ella no luchará por este tiempo, aunque Annie y Patty ya lo hacía cuando tenían 12 y 13 años, pero esas sí eran peleas callejeras…**

**–Mmm, ya que no hay más qué decir… ¿alguien quiere seguir jugando? –**Brenda, la novia de Anthonie preguntó.

**–¡Yo! –**dijo Marianne, la conquista de Neil**–Y es para Terrence. Ya que estamos con el tema de la lucha por la sobrevivencia –**Ironizó, lo sé, porque Marinanne, Susy, Alice, Lyan y Luisa vivían en el despilfarro y creían que se lo merecían todo, que nunca tendrían la necesidad de padecer por nada, sus padres se lo daban todo y un día se casarían con alguien que hiciera lo mismo que sus padres: Nunca negarles nada **–¿Algún día, cuando seamos mayores, le propondrás matrimonio a Susy?**

**–¿Qué tiene que ver la ****_sobrevivencia _**** con tu pregunta? –**no le encontré lógica…

**–Susy ****_mataría_**** a cualquiera que intente acercase a ti con intensiones ****_románticas_**** … **

**–Castigo… prefiero castigo a contestar…**

**–Terrence –**Susy hizo un puchero y golpeó suavemente con su puño mi brazo **–Eso dolió ¿sabes? **

**–Nena, somos muy jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio… y si eso llegara a pasar ¿no te gustaría que fuera sorpresa? –**Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**–Eso no cuenta como respuesta, así que te corresponde castigo.**

**–Ok, acepto el castigo.**

**–Regalarás esa chamarra –**Señaló mi chamarra de piel que me costó una fortuna y que en lo personal me encantaba usar, tenía como dos semanas conmigo**–a la primer persona que veamos al salir de este lugar….**

**–Y ¿si no vemos a nadie? El cielo está cayendo… **

**–Entonces quedas libre de tu castigo.**

**–Ok, deseo no ver a nadie, esta chamarra es de mis favoritas y es nueva.**

Pedimos la cuenta, Alice y Susy pasaron al servicio de damas, solicitamos taxis y la mayoría nos dispusimos a esperar a las chicas a la entrada.

Nos detuvimos bajo la marquesina del restaurant, una chiquilla que caminaba bajo la lluvia llamó mi atención, Marianne me dio un pequeño empujón en mis costillas para cumplir con mi _castigo_**, **recordé parte de lo que Tom nos dijo de su mejor amiga.

Esta pequeña llevaba los codos ensangrentados, el labio inferior hinchado y reventado, sus vaqueros tenían dos círculos oscuros a la altura de las rodillas, daba la impresión que se había tropezado y terminado en el suelo, pero si eso era verdad probablemente iría corriendo…

La lluvia no tenía misericordia de ella y lo único que llevaba para cubrirse del aire frío era una delgada blusa, sus brazos envolvían su estómago, como intentando mantener el calor o resistir el frío.

Detuvo sus pasos como esperando que nos moviéramos para brindarle la oportunidad de caminar por entre nosotros… no nos movimos ni a derecha ni a izquierda, ella retomó su camino bajándose de la acera y pasando por enfrente de nosotros.

La miré mejor, sus jean eran ajustados a sus moldeados muslos y bien definidas pantorrillas, sujetados a su estrecha cintura, su blusa era de cuello de tortuga pero dejaba sus esbeltos hombros descubiertos y el agua la ceñía a su cuerpo que recién comenzaba a formarse, tenía una carita tierna de una hermosa mirada verde, sus cabellos mojados escurrían entre una coleta que intentaba mantenerlos sujetos, pero sin lograrlo, eran unos bonitos rizos dorados.

Detuve su camino cuando había avanzado por enfrente de mí al menos dos pasos más, me quité mi chamarra y se la entregué. No me importó que era de mis favoritas… y tampoco recordé todo lo que Tom había mencionado acerca de su amiga… pero cuando esta pequeña me miró a los ojos… me gustó…

Se veía de unos 13 años más o menos, tenía una carita inocente pero su cuerpo se asemejaba en desarrollo a nuestras chicas

**–Ten, te cubrirá del frío –**Le extendí mi mano sujetando mi chamarra, mis amigos rieron de mí porque pagué mi castigo cuando antes había expresado que no quería deshacerme de mi prenda.

Antes de tomarla me preguntó**–¿No me echarás a la policía acusándome que te la robé? –**Me miró solamente por encima de su hombro, de nuevo vi sus ojos verdes y pude contemplarlos un poco mejor, la luz que reflejó en ellos dejaron ver una hermosa pupila grande y oscura bordeada de un iris verde esmeralda y sus grandes y espesas pestañas, su nariz era respingada y delgada y sus pómulos eras definidos y altos.

Estaba insegura de recibir lo que le estaba dando, tal vez le habían acusado en algún momento, pero en verdad, reflejaba inocencia.

**–No, tómala. Es un regalo, lo que encuentras en ella, en cualquier bolsa, será tuyo, –** No sabía cuánto llevaba encima, tal vez algunos dólares… todo lo cargaba en mi cartera que llevaba en la bolsa trasera del vaquero, así que intenté infundirle confianza para que la aceptara… para nada me hubiera sentido ofendido si ella me rechazaba… pero sí le insistiría sin importar lo que pensara de mí ella o mis amigos.

Asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron e inmediatamente se puso encima de ella mi chamarra, ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Yo sí… mi corazón palpitó por esa niña como no había palpitado hasta ahora. Deseé que las mangas de la chamarra fueran mis brazos para cubrirla del frío… pero sólo éramos dos adolescentes y tal vez nunca le volvería a ver…

Mis amigos sugirieron que fuéramos a ver una película al cine, yo me sentí un tanto extraño con lo que había acontecido **–Otro día será mejor… de pronto me ha dado dolor de cabeza **

**–¿Te dolió regalarla? –**Nuevamente se rieron

**–¿Qué regalaste? –**Preguntó Susy que salía en compañía de Tom y Alice.

**–Pasó una chica ****_pobre _****y Terry pagó su castigo…**

**–En verdad ¿regalaste tu chamarra? –**Preguntó alto Susy **–Pero… solamente era un juego…**

**–¿A quién se la diste? –**Preguntó Tom

**–Pasó una chiquilla toda mojada por la lluvia y Terry le entregó su chamarra.**

**–¿A una andrajosa?**

**–Susy, cálmate –**Dijo Marianne **–Es sólo una chamarra, y Terrence tiene para eso y más… a demás esa chica ya tiene algo digno que no haya salido de la basura o de sus ****_"compras"_**

**–No tienen por qué ser ofensivas con ella –**Espetó Tom**–Ella no tiene la culpa de vivir en la calle. Gracias Terry, esa chiquilla seguramente te lo agradecerá de por vida.**

**–No lo hice para que me lo agradeciera, ni por el ****_castigo _**** que me impuso Marianne, lo hubiera hecho de igual forma… –**Suspiré y sonreí… me sentí enamorado por aquella niña**–si alguno hubiera visto sus ojos… su sonrisa con la que me agradeció…**

**–Terry… –**Susana se campaneó delante de mí mientras pronunciaba mi nombre **–Estoy presente cariño…**

**–Lo sé Susy, sé que estás presente y no quiero ofenderte… ven –**Tiré de ella hacia mí **–Tengo frío…–**intenté contentarla mientras le sonreía.

**–Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de que ridículamente regalaras tu chamarra a alguien que seguramente no lo valorará, la venderá seguro por drogas o alcohol… –**Se alejó de mí.

Nuestros taxis llegaron, me excusé al cerrar la puerta trasera a donde iba mi chica **–Lo siento, no iré con ustedes, –**le dije por la ventana **–iré a casa, en verdad, no me siento nada bien… **

**–Como quieras… nos vemos el lunes en el colegio.**

**–Ok. –**La lluvia seguía en finas gotas, hice mi camino disfrutando de ella como cuando era niño y pedía permiso a mi madre para que me dejara jugar en compañía de Alinne bajo la lluvia.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente para retirar la frialdad de mi cuerpo, me puse ropa de algodón y bajé a la cocina por un vaso de leche… **–Papá, no te escuché entrar…**

**–Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día?**

**–Fuimos a festejar a Tom por su cumpleaños. Fuimos a Swenson y ellos fueron al cine y yo me regresé… me excusé diciendo que de pronto me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

**–¿Estás enfermo?**

**–No…no fue un dolor en realidad… em…¿papá?**

**–¿Qué te preocupa hijo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no fuiste en realidad con tus amigos?**

**–¿Tendría problemas contigo o con mamá… si me enamoro de alguien que no es de nuestra posición social? **

**–¿Terminaste con Susy? ¿Por eso te excusaste?**

**–No, ¿solamente es una pregunta?**

**–Hijo, en el corazón no se manda, tus abuelos no estaban de acuerdo que me casara con Eleonor porque ella era actriz pero eso a mí no me importó…**

**–Sí, pero mamá y tú eran de la misma posición social, es decir, tú y ella eran hijos de magnates…**

**–La chica de quien te has enamorado ¿va en tu colegio?**

**–No… **

**–¿En dónde la conociste?**

**–Papá… la vi… solamente la vi, pero quedé prendado de ella… de sus ojos…su sonrisa…–**sonreí tontamente al recordarla

**–Y ¿cómo sabes que no es de tu posición social? Si la viste en los lugares que frecuentas, probablemente es hija de alguien pudiente…**

**–No, ella pasó junto a mí y a mis amigos… bajo la lluvia…le regalé mi chamarra… es alguien … muy pobre… –**Mi padre levantó la ceja en mi dirección, ambos estábamos sentados alrededor de la barra, yo le había servido un vaso con zumo de arándanos…

**–¿Qué tan pobre?**

**–De la calle, tal vez… o de los barrios más bajos…**

**–¿Qué lugares vistas Terrence? Ya sabes que está estrictamente prohibido que tú o tu hermana se alejen tanto de casa. –**Papá comenzaba a retarme, pensaba que hacía esto para enfadarlo como era mi costumbre…

**–No papá, por primera vez he sido responsable, no me he acercado a los barrios bajos de la ciudad… no me he expuesto a ningún peligro –**Mis padres vivían en temor argumentando que a un amigo cercano de la familia le robaron a su pequeña hija y solicitaron rescate pero jamás se la entregaron.

**–Tal vez nunca la vuelvas a ver… ahora concéntrate en tus estudios… ya la olvidarás. –**Se levantó y salió de la cocina en dirección a su despacho.

Le llamé recargándome en el umbral de la cocina**–No me respondiste papá… ¿Tendría problemas con mamá o contigo?**

**–¿La buscarás?**

**–No, pero si la vuelvo a ver no dudaré en preguntarle en donde vive… la cortejaré…**

**–¿Sólo es si la vuelves a ver? Terrence, ten en cuenta que esa gente también busca su propio nivel, tal vez ella tenga a algún chico de su misma condición, no te quiero en problemas. **

**–Sí papá, lo tendré en cuenta y no la buscaré…–**Por ahora… pensé en ir mañana a Swanson y caminar por la calle, en la dirección que ella tomó, sin perder mi seguridad…

**–Dudo que la vuelvas a ver… pero no… no tendrás problemas por enamorarte de una chica que no es de tu posición social, siempre y cuando no sea una estafadora… pero por favor… Terrence… no la busques, eso sí te metería en serios problemas conmigo.**

Me recosté en la comodidad de mi cama, con las cobijas térmicas debido a las bajas temperaturas que estaban azotando anunciando la llegada del invierno, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Comprendí a Tom y su deseo de encontrar a su amiga de la infancia. Fui un tonto al no preguntarle su nombre, no sabía cómo nombrarla para tenerla presente; mi corazón le había llamado amor a primera vista a lo que estaba viviendo.

**–Buenas noches, ****_amor_**** –**Dije en dirección de mi ventana pensando en la pequeña de los ojos verdes. Me he enamorado a mis 15 años de alguien que no sé si volveré a ver…

No le creía a mamá cuando decía que ella se enamoró de papá la primera vez que lo vio sentado en la tribuna del teatro y papá dijo lo mismo cuando la vio, dijo que son almas gemelas que el destino se encargó de unir … me ha pasado lo mismo que a mamá, me enamorado con tan sólo verla… ¿Ella habrá sentido lo mismo por mí?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


	3. TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS

**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS**

* * *

Candy

Me dolían las rodillas y los músculos de las piernas por mi alocada carrera de ayer; al dormirme con la chamarra puesta, en mi piel se había impregnado el olor de la fragancia del príncipe de los ojos azules, era precoz mi pensamiento pero fue como despertar a su lado.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro pero estriado con finas líneas rojizas anunciando el pronto amanecer. Había dormido durante mucho tiempo y el cuerpo estaba entumecido, quería estirar mis extremidades pero sabía que las heridas sangrarían de nuevo, así que me detuve; con mis manos froté mis ojos para poder enfocar mejor, Annie y Patty aun dormían.

Me levanté para prender el fuego con las maderas que teníamos en el patio de la bodega en la que vivíamos, puse agua para hervir y tener listo café para cuando se levantaran mis hermanas. Antes de salir al patio me había quitado la fina chamarra de piel que mi príncipe me había regalado, la guardé entre mis cosas en una bolsa limpia de plástico, quería que el aroma nunca se extinguiera, quería respirarlo y disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo, tampoco quería que el olor al humo se mezclara con su perfume.

Preparé unos cuantos huevos para el desayuno, esos lo había comprado Patty, por lo general los domingos los disfrutábamos como hermanas en nuestro hogar. Acerqué unas hogazas de pan para que se ablandaran con el calor y fui a despertarlas cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban.

Después que lavamos nuestras respectivas ropas y las pusimos a secar, Annie notó en mis codos las heridas marrones de mi caída de ayer, porque me arremangué para que no mojara mis mangas.

**–¿Qué te pasó? –**Tocó una de mis heridas haciéndome gritar y reaccionar alejándome de su alcance.

**–Tuve un mal día ayer… una vieja infeliz me aventó a los policías, dijo que le había sacado la cartera, me persiguieron, caí al pisar en falso y pues me lastimé las rodillas y los codos.**

**–¿Podrías reconocerla?–**Preguntó Patty, mis hermanas sabían que yo jamás tomaría algo que no me pertenecía.

**–Cálmate Patty, haremos algo mejor…–**Annie caminó al interior de la bodega, en donde habíamos acondicionado como nuestra habitación **–Ten, úntatelo en cada herida–**Puso en mi mano un tarro color gris en cuanto regresó a nosotras. **–Esto las lubricará y evitará que se te abran durante el entrenamiento**

**–No quiero entrenar, no quiero luchar.**

**–Vamos Candy, no es tan malo como piensas–**Comentó Patty al retirar de mis manos el ungüento y comenzar a aplicármelo

**–Es que ustedes no comprenden… no quiero.**

**–Ya no andarás sola por la calle, de ahora en adelante andaremos juntas las tres, a donde vaya una irá la otra y así…si una no puede venir con nosotras se quedará en casa...**

**–Annie, en verdad no es necesario.**

**–¿Le has puesto suficiente?**

**–Sí –**Respondió Patty.

**–Tú primero y luego yo, mientras tú le enseñas tus trucos yo le doy indicaciones… luego lo haré yo… ¿lista Candy?**

**–No…**

**–Lista o no, aquí voy**

Patty empuñó sus manos y se puso en _guardia_, intenté resistirme pero su pierna era muy larga y su pie pasó por encima de mi cabeza al tiempo que yo me hacía para atrás esquivando su primer golpe. **–No los esquives, trata de detenerlos–**Gritó Annie.

Patty giró sobre su pie de apoyo y un puño pasó por mi oído al momento que me inclinaba al lado contrario, mi instinto de supervivencia me hacía huir de los golpes. **–No podrás esquivarla por mucho tiempo, vamos, detenla… puedes hacerlo. **

Sus puños golpeaban uno tras otro en mi estómago… Patty no medía su fuerza conmigo, sabía que no podría escapar de esto… desde los diez años que había comenzado con el _entrenamiento de Annie_ solamente había levantado grandes piedras para ejercitar los músculos de mis brazos, brincaba una cuerda para fortalecer mis piernas y corría zigzagueando una serie de obstáculos que Annie había puesto, hacía abdominales de cabeza, es decir, me colgaba en la rama de un árbol y hacía series de cincuenta en cincuenta… pero nunca había peleado con alguna de ellas…

Paty me aprisionó en una fría pared y comenzó a golpear alternando sus rodillas fuertemente contra mis costillas **–Vamos Candy, Patty no se detendrá hasta que yo le diga que pare y no lo haré si no luchas, no te estoy pidiendo que te defiendas, te estoy ordenando que la golpees… –**Annie tenía razón, Patty no pararía…

Mi mente viajó unos años atrás y vi el rostro sonriente de mi amigo Thomas Stevenson "No podemos escapar de nuestro destino", por mucho que corrí y me cansé, los policías me dieron alcance, por mucho que había evitado este momento… tan sólo llegó tomándome con la guardia baja.

Había visto a unas chicas hacer unas rutinas en el deportivo, ellas corrían e inclinaban su cuerpo apoyándose con sus manos y giranan su cuerpo por los aires, yo lo había imitado hasta lograr realizarlo, para ello me llevé muchos golpes y caídas… pero a estas alturas ya lo dominaba.

Patty me aventajaba en fuerza y experiencia, pero yo también podía ser igual o mejor que ella para golpear.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y montó de nuevo su guardia, empuñé mis manos en señal que haría lo que me estaban pidiendo… Así K-end-die llegó para quedarse.

Este último año, todos los días, al salir de la biblioteca pública, me dirigía al deportivo y observaba a los diferentes deportistas hacer sus rutinas, cada movimiento los había imitado y dominado.

Tomé su puño con mi mano recibiendo su fuerte impacto y con la izquierda di un golpe certero en su mandíbula, logré desequilibrarla pero no derribarla, se compuso rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar patadas, hice lo mismo, mis pies se alternaban mientras se asestaban en sus costados, los gritos de Annie quedaron a lo lejos de mí que no podía reconocer si me animaba a continuar o a parar.

Corrí en dirección contraria a Patty unos cuantos pasos, solamente para impulsarme y girar, cuando mis manos tocaron el polvo mis pies se anudaron en su cuello tirando de ella hacia el suelo. Estaba completamente agitada por el esfuerzo físico.

Annie empujó mi hombro al momento que me puse de pie, giré en su dirección y mi rostro giró de lado contrario… era su turno. Su puño se había impactado fuertemente en mi ceja derecha abriéndola y dejando correr la escandalosa sangre, pasé mi brazo para limpiarla un poco. Comencé a luchar contra ella. Eso la caracterizaba, cada vez que Annie peleaba había sangre.

Annie era más fuerte que Patty, su pie dobló con fuerza mi rodilla hasta quedar en el suelo y dolió mucho, me levanté y acerté su pómulo con mis nudillos y giré rápidamente logrando hacer un pequeño corte, metí mi pierna y tiré de su cuerpo hasta derribarla, la mantuve debajo de mí golpeando duro, mis fuertes muslos sujetaban sus brazos, aprisionándolos y evitándoles moverse, Patty tuvo que tirar fuertemente de mí para soltar a mi hermana**–Hija de tu puta madre, detente ya… es sólo práctica.**

**–Lo has hecho muy bien Candy. ¿En dónde aprendiste?**

Las tres estábamos maltrechas, pero yo estaba más lastimada que mis dos hermanas **–Viendo e investigando –**Mi labio volvió a sangrar y se sumó la ceja y un pómulo con un raspón **–No quiero pelear.**

**–No se trata de lo que queramos, sino lo que nos tocó. No podemos robar para vivir y no nos darán empleos a menos que quieras que nos tomen como putas… **

**–Debe haber algo diferente, yo no quiero morir por un golpe.**

**–Con lo fuerte que golpeas y con la forma que lo haces, dudo que alguien pueda lastimarte.**

**–Enserio, Patty, Annie, no quiero.**

**–Y ¿Qué coños deseas? –**Me gritó Patty.

**–Estudiar. Quiero algo diferente…**

**–¿Tienes jodidos papeles? No puedes estudiar si no tienes tus putos papeles, como la partida de nacimiento, los certificados médicos y no sé qué tantas madres te piden…**

**–He leído mucho en la biblioteca, quiero ser médico y …**

**–Tienes pura mierda en el cerebro…**

**–Ya basta, basta las dos. Candy… te conseguiré una lucha de novatos y apostaré… eres buena y tienes plan…**

No tenía opción, así que dejé de poner resistencia y acepté mi destino. Annie no me expondría, Patty no se lo permitiría… ellas nunca harían algo para mi mal.

**–Una novata de 12 años, eso es bueno… –**Dijo con mucha emoción Patty, se acercó y me revisó la ceja.

Después que nos lavamos en el cuarto de baño que habíamos improvisado nos introdujimos en nuestra habitación **–Descansa Candy, en un momento más tendrás los músculos fríos y doloridos, Patty y yo iremos por algo de comida y ver qué logramos para conseguirte una lucha.**

**–¿Es necesario que salgan ahora?**

**–¿No te quieres quedar solita?**

**–No, es decir, quiero contarles algo que me pasó ayer…**

**–¿Algo diferente a que una vieja escandalosa te echó a la policía?**

**–Sí–**saqué con cuidado la chamarra de entre mis cosas y se las enseñé.

**–Maldita sea, dijiste que no habías robado…**

**–No robé… me la regaló.**

**–¿Cuántas, putas veces tenemos qué decirte que no te acerques a los hombres? Ellos solamente querrán follarte y botarte.**

**–Terrence Grandchester no hará eso conmigo**

**–¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?**

Les conté todo hasta el inocente suspiro de llamarle _príncipe de los ojos azules._

Mis hermanas se divirtieron conmigo gastándome bromas, sentí que me sonrojaba y que me ilusionaba…. Quería volverlo a ver, pero no quería que él me mirara en la condición que estaba, parecía que me había atropellado un burro o un caballo, un auto no causaría tantos raspones...

Este sería el segundo año que iría a una iglesia buscando a Tom, su familia tenía una tradición de ir cada 24 de diciembre, me miré en un pedazo de espejo que colgamos en la pared, miré mi rostro inflamado, suspiré mientras silenciosamente rogaba que mis hermanas no consiguieran una pelea para mí. No quería lucir así al encontrar a Tom y menos si encontraba nuevamente a Terrence… me moriría de pena si cualquiera de ellos me viera en estas condiciones.

Pasaron algunas horas antes que mis hermanas regresaran, Annie tuvo razón al decirme que mis músculos dolerían, no lo atribuí al ejercicio ya que eso lo practicaba en el deportivo siguiendo las rutinas de los diferentes deportistas que lo hacían al aire libre, más bien eran por los golpes que me habían propinado mis hermanas y por la caída de ayer.

Me recosté, me dolía mucho mi estómago y mi cintura, de tal magnitud que me doblaba del dolor, maldije a Patty por golpearme tan fuerte y a Annie por animarla a hacerlo. No aguanté más tiempo y me levanté… Oh, oh, al momento de hacerlo sentí algo caliente escurrir de mi interior, como si me hubiera hecho pis… me incliné para mirarme … ¡Era sangre!, me espanté mucho y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente como cuando terminaba de correr o ejercitarme. Pensé que me habían lastimado con tantos golpes y me senté a llorar mientras mis hermanas se dignaban a regresar.

**–Ustedes no tienen madre –** les grité cuando regresaron…

**–No nos demoramos tanto, ¿Tienes hambre?**

**–No, Annie, estoy sangrando… algo me pasó… por eso no quería pelear–**Rompí en llanto**, **mi hermana corrió hacia mí.

**–Levántate. –**Tiró de mis manos para que me pusiera en pie.

Mis vaqueros estaban manchados al igual que mi frazada, sentí pena, miedo y las hijas de puta comenzaron a reírse… al principio creí que era su reacción por los nervios, yo nunca he visto llorar a mis hermanas y ellas a mí sí. **–¿Por qué jodidos se ríen? Me lastimaron, ustedes dos me lastimaron…**

**–Esto es normal…**

**–No es normal… es como si pensaras que es normal que te sangre la ceja cada vez que peleas, pues no, sangra porque la golpean, así es esto… ustedes me golpearon y yo estoy sangrando por dentro.**

Patty me abrazó, me aferré a ella, tenía miedo, yo no quería morir a causa de un golpe **–Lo que Annie quiere decir es que es normal que las mujeres sangren, pasa una vez al mes y no es necesario que pelees para que pase, Annie sangra, yo sangro y ahora tú sangras… se llama la ****_regla_**** , bueno, una señora se lo explicó a Annie y le dijo que en la farmacia venden unas toallas especiales para la ropa interior, esas absorben todo para que no te manches y la gente no sepa que estás en tus días de regla.**

Annie se dirigió a su caja de ropa y sacó un paquete, me explicó cómo usarlo **–Es importante que sepas qué días vendrá ****_tu visita _**** para que estés lista. Ahora lávate, te pondré agua para calentarse, nunca te laves con agua fría mientras estés en tus días, la señora que me explicó de esto dijo que se enfría el vientre y luego no podrás tener hijos… aunque para nosotras será lo mejor, ¿para qué queremos hijos en esta miseria?–**Esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza

**–Candy, lamentamos no haberte dicho de esto–**Pidió disculpas Patty.

Cuando el agua estuvo caliente me metí a lavarme**–Pásame tu ropa, toda, la lavaré para que no se quede la mancha –**Me dijo Annie,

**–Ahora que termine, yo la lavaré –**Respondí.

**–Anda, pásamela, yo lo hago… para que cuando termines nos sentemos a comer.**

Extendí mi ropa a Annie quien la lavó dejándola muy limpia, a mí me había costado mucho sacarle las manchas a mis vaqueros que usé ayer, y eso que eran dos círculos de sangre y lodo, y estos vaqueros tenían sangre seca de mis _días e ignorancia._

Me sentí mucho mejor con ropa limpia, la toalla especial se sentía gruesa entre mis piernas, aunque mis hermanas me habían explicado un poco acerca de este cambio en mi cuerpo, que ellas dijeron que era normal y para siempre, al momento de lavarme tuve temor, no sabía si estaba sangrando porque estaba herida y pensé que al momento de pasar el jabón ardería, también pensé que cada vez que me moviera me mancharía y no tenía mucha ropa y dos de mis vaqueros estaban tendidos en el lazo esperando secarse, pero con este clima frío tardan el doble para hacerlo.

**–No camines como robot, camina normal, la toalla se amolda a tu cuerpo**

**–Es que se siente muy gruesa…**

**–Es normal…**

**–¿Cuántos días dura?**

**–Eso depende de cada persona, yo sangro cinco días, Annie dura tres.**

**–Deseo ser como Annie.**

Comimos un exquisito pollo dorado con papas y tomamos gaseosa. Parecía día de fiesta. **–Tendrás tu noche de novatos dentro de dos semanas, para el mero día de navidad, el 24 de diciembre.**

Había propuesto ese día buscar a Tom, aunque el servicio religioso es casi a media noche, pero me tomaría un par de horas llegar caminando a la parroquia de la zona de residencias. Cuidaría lo más que pudiera que no me golpearan en la cara para que no se espante… eso si tengo suerte. **–¿Contra quién?**

**–Una chava de 14 años, no sabe luchar, la hemos visto…. Le ganarás con una mano y un pie atados.**

**–Entonces ya seré una luchadora como ustedes…- **dije con resignación.

**–No, lucharás así hasta los 17 años, a los 18 como profesional, en la jaula y tendrás de nuevo tu debut como novata. Me faltan 3 años para lograr ese sueño, lo bueno es que este miserable año ya está para terminar…–**Las tres nos comíamos un pastel el último día del año para celebrar que teníamos un año más, ninguna sabíamos el día de nuestro nacimiento, así que Patty propuso que nos celebráramos el último día de cada diciembre**–Y cuando este termine, me faltarán dos...**

**–Candy, ¿Cómo se llama el chico que te regaló la chamarra? –**Patty preguntó con una pieza de pollo en la boca, cambiando el tema de Annie.

**–¿Por qué?**

**–Porque defendimos a un chico que se veía riquillo de los montoneros de Jack, le quisieron sacar la cartera, y parece que sí es el mismo nombre**

Mi corazoncito palpitó de emoción, reconocí que existían pocas probabilidades para que él acudiera a los barrios bajos de la ciudad y si lo hacía no sería para buscarme. **–¿Lo lastimaron?**

**–Un poco –**Sentí deseos de salir y buscarlo

**–¿Qué le hicieron?**

**–No mucho, Jack lo detuvo de sus brazos y sus chicos le golpearon las costillas, pero entre Patty y yo lo defendimos…**

**–¿Cómo saben qué es él?**

**–¿Le dijiste tu nombre?**

**–No. –**Mis dos hermanas intercambiaron sus miradas

**–¿Qué extraño? Este chico preguntó por ti.**

**–¿Por mí? –**Debía ser Tom.** –¿Dijo si se llamaba Tom… Thomas Stevenson? –**Mi voz tenía mucha emoción

**–¿Quién es Thomas Stevenson? –**Preguntó Annie sujetando un ala entre sus dedos mientras se llevaba a la boca los dedos de la otra mano.

**–Un amigo al que no veo desde hace dos años…**

**–Ahora comprendo por qué tienes sueños de ser ****_médico _**** y no sé qué tantas mierdas.**

Retomé el tema preguntando, si no lo hacía terminaría discutiendo un tema que ellas nunca comprenderían**–¿Cómo preguntó por mí?**

**–Es que a esta estúpida–**Patty señaló a Annie**–Se le ocurrió decirme ****_Patty_**

**–Y a esta jodida, el llamarme ****_Annie_**

**–Y ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?**

**–Que nosotras no nos decimos nuestros nombres delante de extraños… cuando lo llevamos a un lugar más seguro nos sentamos junto a él, Patty había recuperado su cartera y la abrió delante de sus ojos azules, muy galán Candy… tienes buenos gustos –**Las dos rieron**–Patty sacó su credencial del colegio y leyó en alto su nombre–**Me sentí orgullosa porque yo había obligado a mis hermanas a aprender a leer y escribir, todo lo que Tom me enseñó yo se los transmití a ellas **–Terrence Grandchester Baker **

**–¿Pero cómo carajos pronunció mi nombre?**

**–Paciencia hermanita… Annie narra muy bien las cosas, hasta parece que lo estoy viendo de nuevo.**

Tenía que esperar a que Annie culminara su relato o simplemente me dijera sin detalles… **– Annie, ¿En dónde escuchamos este nombre?**

**–No sé Patty. Tal vez lo leímos en un periódico, en la sección de ****_niños bonitos, _****le dijimos y nos reímos de él un ratito.**

Escuché todo lo que Annie quiso contar, mientras yo moría lentamente por saber quién era el chico que preguntó por mí, ellas dijeron que había sido Terrence Grandchester y el _Baker_ era nuevo para mí, pero también era probable que lo estuvieran inventando**–… Luego él dijo ¿Ustedes son Annie y Patty las hermanas de Candy White? La pequeña amiga de mi amigo. K-end-die es su hermana menor ¿En dónde viven?... de pendejas le decimos dónde, aunque lo dijo muy emocionado...**

**–¿Terrence es amigo de Tom? A Tom le conté del nuevo nombre que me pusiste para luchar… Tom me recuerda… y Terrence es su amigo… probablemente estaba él también con ellos ayer… no, lo hubiera reconocido… ¿Le dijeron de la chamarra?**

**–No, no preguntó…**

**–¿Qué más dijo?**

**–Nada, que le avisaría a su amigo porque te prometió encontrar… ¿Eso es verdad?**

**–Sí, bueno… Tom me dijo que algún día nos volveríamos a ver…**

**–Pues espero que lo logre en esta semana, porque te tenemos una sorpresa, logramos hacer que nos arrenden un cuarto, ahora más que nunca, tú ya comenzaste a sangrar y este ya no es un buen lugar para que vivamos.**

Mis hermanas querían tener una mejor vida, yo también, ellas se entendían perfectamente, deseaban lo mismo… yo deseaba salir adelante por otros medios: Estudiando y no luchando,... nunca les objetaría nada, si ellas ya lo habían decidido yo obedecería.

¿Qué hacía Terrence en un lugar como este? Él es un chico fino… ¿estaría buscando drogas, sexo, armas? ¿Qué hacías tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí?

Si la vida vuelve a unir mi camino con el de Tom estaría completamente agradecida… y también lo estaría si la uniera de nuevo con la de Terrence Grandchester Baker… son amigos… increíble… dos chicos con buen corazón se han atravesado en mi destino… me esforzaré por salir de este muladar y deseo con todas mis fuerzas triunfar y volverlos a ver.

* * *

**LINDA NOCHE AMIGAS**

**DESEO QUE LES GUSTE**

**SU AMIGA**

**ABBY**


	4. desafío

**DESAFÍO**

* * *

Tenía un sueño qué cumplir… encontrar a la pequeña que me había cautivado con su mirada…

Me fui a la cama con una ilusión, hablé con mi padre y él me dio su aprobación, no se opondría a una relación en la cual mi chica no sea de mi posición económica…

Lo que no me gustó que dijo papá y que también yo se lo había mencionado a Tom es la idea que ella puede escoger a alguien de su mismo nivel socioeconómico.

También debo considerar que yo soy quien está enamorado, pero ella no lo sé, es más pequeña que yo y también puede tener prejuicios en cuanto a nuestra clase social y eso se convierta en una barrera entre nosotros.

Me dispuse a hablar el lunes con Tom para planear encontrar a _nuestras _chicas, él a Candy y yo a la niña de ojos verdes; yo creo que así como entre los de nuestra clase nos conocemos y relacionamos, probablemente entre ellos sea igual…

**–Buenos días familia–**Bajé al comedor en una pijama de algodón azul con líneas negras**–Muero de hambre.**

**–Pensé que habías salido, Tom pasó muy temprano y le dije que no estabas–**Comentó Alinne

**–¿Dijo qué se le ofrecía?**

**–vino por ti para ir al club, y que quería agradecerte algo… no recuerdo bien…**

**–Tu madre y yo iremos al club en 10 minutos ¿quieres ir?**

**–Mmmm, creo que no, le llamaré y si está aún allá le preguntaré si quiere que lo vea, sino ya mañana en el colegio.**

**–¿Estás bien hijo? –**Preguntó mamá**–Nunca te niegas a pasar un domingo con Tom en el club… mirando a chicas bonitas…**

**–Son amigas mamá, y no me pasa nada… solamente tengo algo de pereza, creo que pasaré el día en cama viendo películas…**

**–Imagino que ya terminaste los deberes del colegio –**Mencionó papá

**–Sí, desde el viernes.**

**–Ese es mi muchacho… muy previsor…–**papá fue sarcástico con su comentario **–Hijo… platiqué con tu madre la inquietud que me expresaste ayer…**

**–¿Mamá?**

**–Terry, al igual que tu padre no me opondría, pero quiero que platiquemos porque tú tienes novia, al menos sabemos que estás saliendo con Susy… y no queremos que tengas problemas de celos… si te has enamorado es mejor que termines tu relación con esa muchacha lo más pronto posible…**

**–¿Y si no la encuentro?**

**–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué si encuentras a la chica terminarás con Susy y si no, no?**

**–No, no quiero que piensen que soy una persona caprichosa e inestable…y no sé qué decirle a Susy… no le puedo salir con ****_Me he enamorado y ya no quiero nada contigo…_**

**–No tendrías que ser cruel con ella pero sí sincero…**

**–Está bien… lo haré…–**Karime me sirvió el desayuno y mis padres se despidieron para irse al club, Alinne se levantó y pasó una mano en mi cabello despeinándolo… bueno no me había peinado, únicamente me había pasado las manos húmedas para acomodarlo antes de bajar al comedor.

**–¿De quién te has enamorado Terry?**

**–De una chica pobre… la vi ayer saliendo de Swenson, le regalé … algo… Alinne… ella me miró y me sonrió…**

**–No sabía que eras igual de soñador que mamá… Ya enserio…**

**–En verdad Alinne, es una niña, pero es muy bonita…**

**–Ya!, no sabes la que te espera cuando intentes terminar con la pesada Marlow, lo lamento mucho por ti…¿Buscarás a esa niña?**

**–No sé, le prometí a papá que no lo haría, él me dijo que si la volvía a ver no habría problemas pero que si yo la buscaba dirigiéndome a los barrios bajos, entonces sí tendría problemas con él… y en cuanto a Susy… ayer se enojó conmigo porque le di a la niña algo que a ella no le pareció… me excusé con ella para no ir al cine y no le importó…**

**–Pues de ahí no te sueltes… aprovecha que las cosas se están poniendo a tu favor…**

**–Alinne… si encuentro a esta chica ¿La aceptarías?**

**–Si yo anduviera con alguien que no va conmigo ¿Lo aceptarías?**

**–Sí, siempre y cuando no estés en peligro…**

**–Es lo mismo, yo aceptaré a quien tú ames… siempre y cuando no estés en peligro… Terry, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano menor, mi único hermano y no soportaría que te pasara algo… me moriría…**

**–No me pasará nada… le he prometido a papá no meterme en problemas…**

**–Cúmplelo, Terry… Nuestros padres han visto sufrir a Elizabeth y William por la desaparición de su hija, lleva extraviada 12 años…. Y ha sido un infierno para la familia Ardley…**

**–¿Qué pasó? Yo no recuerdo mucho de aquella historia y papá siempre me dice, ****_me advierte_**** que no me meta en problemas.**

**–Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lisley, ¿La recuerdas? **

**–Ajá… la niña pelirroja …que se mudaron a Alaska…**

**–Sí, Lisley y Nathalie tenían la misma edad, digo tenían porque dudo que después de casi 12 años la hija de los Ardley esté viva–**Miré a mi hermana ante su afirmación**–En la alberca de pelotas de colores había una cuidadora de niños, los adultos estaban reunidos en una sala y eran atendidos para que también se divirtieran… bueno… Lisley comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón y causó un gran revuelo, su madre corrió en su dirección y la tomó en sus brazos y como era la festejada la mayoría de las ****_mamás_**** se acercaron para ver lo que le pasaba a la pequeña, en ese instante todos se distrajeron… cuando iban a partir la tarta y cantarle a Lis, faltaba una niña… buscaron por todos lados del salón, entre los juegos, entre los empleados, en todos lados… el gerente del lugar mandó a vaciar las albercas de pelotas, pensando que tal vez la niña estuviera allí… nunca la encontraron… se formaron todos los empleados… Elizabeth decía que hacía falta la cuidadora que estaba en la alberca… el gerente dijo que no había más empleados que los que ella estaba viendo frente a sí… Después se comunicaron, William pagó el rescate y nunca la entregaron.**

**–¿Por qué yo no recuerdo tanto como tú?**

**–Eras muy pequeño, yo tenía 5 años, tú 3 y mamá no te soltaba para nada, siempre andaba de tras de ti…**

**–¿Cuántos años tiene ahora Lisley?**

**–14 años, ese día cumplía 2 años.**

**–¿Y cuál es el miedo de nuestros padres? Eso fue una tragedia…**

**–Es que no fue la única niña que se ****_perdió._**

**–¿No?**

**–También se ****_perdió _**** la hija de los Britter, ella era más grandecita que Nathalie… ella iba conmigo en el Kinder Garden, nos sentábamos juntas…mamá dice que la sacaron de la escuela en ese mismo año cuando se robaron a Nathalie… **

**–Wow, me siento como si estuviéramos sentados alrededor de una fogata contando cuentos de terror…**

**–No te burles… y no te metas en problemas…**

**–No… **

**–Nos vemos después, iré con Noah al centro…**

Vi retirarse a mi hermana y pensé en sus palabras, si algo me pasara ella se moriría… ¿Por qué diablos tengo imán para los problemas?... me ha advertido mi padre, mi madre me ha dado su consejo y mi hermana me ha contado la razón del temor de mis padres… y yo les he prometido algo que estoy indeciso de cumplir…

Sostuve mi cubierto con un pedazo de hot cake escurriendo de maple… lo mantuve alto a la altura de mis ojos… bajé mi vista y vi mi plato con salchichas fritas envueltas en tocino, mis hot cakes, fruta, zumo de naranja, huevos… y pensé en ella… ¿Qué desayunaste mi amor? Si es que has desayunado…

Lo sé, se lo prometí a mi padre, no buscarla pero no aguanto más… Alinne tiene razón si quiero un _pretexto _ para romper con Susana es ahora, aprovecharé su enojo conmigo para no seguir más con ella.

Subí a mi habitación, y vi mi cama con mis cobijas térmicas, amplia, con todo acorde y combinado a mi personalidad… apreté mis ojos con mis manos… me sentí desesperado… es ilógico, es algo idiota de mi parte… esa niña ha vivido en esa condición por toda su vida y yo no podía sentirme mal porque mis padres se han esforzado por brindarnos comodidad…

Me duché y mis pensamientos se despejaron… llamé a Susy para saber cómo estaba y seguía enojada conmigo**–Lo siento Susy, no me disculparé contigo porque lo que hice no fue para ofenderte, en cambio tú me negaste un abrazo delante de todos nuestros amigos…**

**–Tú me humillaste primero**

**–¿Entonces es ****_venganza_****?**

**–Velo de la manera que quieras…**

**–Está bien… entonces es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí… **

**–Terry, sólo quiero que te disculpes.**

**–No lo haré porque no hice nada malo.**

**–Pues está bien –**Sonó enojada **–Se acabó –**Terminó… así de simple… terminó

Espero que no piense que intentaré contentarla, ya no, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para hacer otras cosas… entre ellas buscar a mi chica de los ojos verdes.

**–Hey! Amigo, me dijo Alinne que viniste a buscarme, ¿Se te ofrecía algo?**

**–No, pensé que vendrías al club… **

**–Tengo planes…**

**–Contentarás a Susy…**

**–No, me ha mandado al cuerno… dice que le tengo que pedir disculpas.**

**–Mmm, espero que ahora que no son nada, sigamos siendo amigos, mi nena y ella son muy amigas…**

**–¿unas chicas se interpondrán entre nosotros? Por Dios Tom somos amigos y vecinos, al menos nos veremos durante algunos años más…**

**–sabes que no me refería a dejar de hablarnos…sino que ellas querrán salir como antes y alguno de los dos se negará, ya sea Susy o tú…**

**–No creo, Luisa sale con nosotros y no tiene problemas con Neil y Brenda, no tendría problemas porque Susy llevara a otro chico en mi lugar…**

**–No te creo, tú eres muy celoso y harás problemas con ello…**

**–No, ya no hay más Susy para mí…es que hay alguien más… luego te contaré.**

**–Ok… nos vemos mañana pues en el colegio.**

**–Bye…**

Tomé mi cartera y salí rumbo al centro, caminaría hasta Swenson y unas calles más allá, no tenía un rumbo fijo… pero sí una meta fija… solamente esperaba no meterme en problemas con mis padres**.**

Solicité el servicio de taxis y llegué al centro, caminé por donde ella había pasado, caminé y caminé… observaba bien y mantenía mi sendero en línea recta, no me metí por ninguna calle, sino por la principal, las zona de comercios poco a poco fue desapareciendo y calles más abajo se lograban distinguir algunos barrios más pobres y entre más abajo pasaba la vista, más pobres se veían **–Hola chico ¿Estás perdido? –**Me preguntó un muchacho como de mi edad…

**–No, estoy buscando una dirección–**Levantó una ceja y escupió una paja que sostenía en la boca.

**–¿Qué dirección?**

**–Vete a la mierda…–**No quería ser grosero, pero ser amable no pintaba bien

**–No intentes pasarte de listo, niño…**

**–Ok, estoy buscando a una chica que se llama Candy–**Era fácil recordar el nombre de la amiga de Tom, no le diría _Estoy aquí por la niña de hermosa mirada verde._

**–¿Candy? No la jodas, es una niña… si quieres una vieja para ****_saciarte _**** te puedo recomendar alguna…**

**–¿Conoces a Candy? ¿en dónde puedo encontrarla?**

**–Nadie se mete con esas viejas, son unas chiquillas hijas de su puta madre que te pueden matar de un golpe. –**Tom había dicho que luchaban pero no que asesinaban.

**–¿En verdad?**

**–Nah… esas viejas son eso viejas nada más… aunque sí les gusta ganarse la vida a golpes… en especial a las dos más grandes, a la otra, le gusta ir a la biblioteca que está en la zona este…–**Cuando cambió su tono de voz me sentí relajado, y bajé mi guardia.

**–¿en dónde puedo encontrarla?**

**–¿Para qué quieres verla? **

**–Ella es alguien especial para un amigo, y quiero que ellos se rencuentren otra vez.**

**–Camina tres cuadras para allá y llegando a un taller de hojalatería caminas a tu derecha otras tres cuadras, verás un callejón, te metes y tocas fuerte, viven en la bodega abandonada…Pero ten cuidado porque con la ropa que traes llamarás mucho la atención y no creo que salgas bien librado.**

**–Acompáñame, te daré algo de dinero.**

**–Nah, por allá está el Jack con sus chavos y tenemos broncas y ese es su territorio.**

**–¿Candy es parte de la gente del ****_Jack_****…?**

**–No, esa chavita es un amor… muy diferente a sus hermanas… está chiquilla y no creo que ninguna de ellas tenga que ver con la pandilla del Jack.**

Caminé con un temor que acrecentaba cada vez más, no sabía a quién buscaba en realidad, si a Candy o a mi chica… tenía la esperanza que si encontraba a Candy ella la conociera o al menos me dijera si vivía mi niña de los ojos verdes por estos rumbos.

Caminé las primeras tres cuadras hacia abajo… hasta llegar al mecánico… cada paso que daba la calle parecía más larga y sucia… había muchos perros por todos lados, basura y la gente no hablaba, gritaba, la música que salía de las casas estaba a un nivel muy alto, de tal forma que se mezclaba todo a mi paso y era incomprensible.

Todos los ojos me seguían, no pasaba desapercibido… si por alguna razón algún vecino nos veía fuera de nuestras mansiones la cordialidad se reflejaba en un saludo… aquí no sabía cómo comportarme para no llamar la atención que de por sí ya estaba al cien sobre mí.

Al momento de dar la vuelta para emprender las siguientes tres calles hasta la bodega salió a mi encuentro un chico unos años mayor que yo.

**–¿Qué quieres?**

**–Nada, vengo buscando a Candy y a sus hermanas…**

**–¿Para qué?**

**–Saludarlas…**

**–Nadie como tú viene por estos rumbos nada más a ****_saludar. _****Lárgate si no quieres problemas…–**Cómo iba a salir de esta si me habían rodeado algunos chicos, intenté retroceder algunos pasos y ellos cerraron los suyos acortando su distancia conmigo…

**–Jack… tú dices…**

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, no es que yo sea cobarde pero sentí temor de fallar a mis padres y hermana.

**–No quiero problemas, solamente hablar con Candy.**

**–Es muy tarde… te di la oportunidad de largarte y la desaprovechaste–**¿cuál oportunidad? Al contrario… me rodearon más…

**–Déjame pasar, no quiero problemas…**

**–Pues ya los tienes…**

Me lanzó un golpe en el estómago y yo le respondí, me dio algunas patadas y yo intenté defenderme, pero poco a poco se fueron integrando más y más de ellos, no quería problemas y ya estaba en medio de uno y muy grande…

No sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, no sabía si mencionar a Candy fue buena idea, ella no me conocía, ni yo a ella, los dos teníamos un buen amigo en común… pasó por mi mente que tal vez ella no recordara a Tom… estaba en un gran lío….

Jack sujetó mis muñecas por mi espalda y dio indicaciones que dos de sus chicos me golpearan… forcejeé con él pero era inútil…

Me quitaron la cazadora que llevaba puesta y se la dio a un chico que estaba a su lado quien se la puso de inmediato… sacó mi cartera de mi bolsillo del vaquero, no me importaba que se quedara con el efectivo que llevaba pero me dio temor que tomaran mi dirección para hacer alguna fechoría… seguía estando en un gran lío…

Intenté defenderme con los pies pero fue inútil, Jack sostenía mis manos por lo alto atrás de mi espalda logrando desequilibrarme y que dolieran los hombros por la tensión muscular y causaba estiramiento en los tendones…

**–Hijos de su perra madre, si en montón son bien culeros….–**Gritó una muchachita de pelo castaño.

**–Suéltalo Jack… –**Dijo otra chica que me hizo recordar a Alinne, se veían de la misma edad, ojos azules como mi hermana y cabello negro como mamá. **–Su voz era firme al igual que su mirada…**

No dieron tregua, me sentí humilladamente agradecido que dos chicas me defendieran… vaya forma de pelear.

**–Vamos hermana no dejes que ese puto te parta la cara, tú pártesela…**

**–Deja de ladrarme y ponte a rajar madres de esos hijos de perra….**

Las admiré y fijé un propósito más a mis decisiones: Entrenaría para saber defenderme, para poder dar batalla…Cuando Jack y sus compinches se alejaron de nosotros, las dos chicas me acompañaron hasta el Swenson, las desvié por completo por varias calles…

**–¿Qué hacías por estos lugares? Te ves niño fino… ¿Buscabas Sexo?**

**–No–**Las dos se rieron de mí **–Aunque sí buscaba a una chica…**

**–¿Una chica? ¿Cómo la quieres? –**Preguntó la chica de cabello negro

**–Mira Annie, recuperé su cartera, veamos qué contiene… mmm efectivo, plásticos… más plásticos… ¿Te llamas Terrence Grandchster Baker? –**Miró a los ojos a su hermana. **–¿En dónde hemos escuchado ese nombre Annie?**

**–No sé Patty, tal vez lo leímos en el periódico, en la sección de niños bonitos…–**Dios estas chicas me gastaron bromas… Pero en eso algo me iluminó… como si estuviera de nueva cuenta en mi realidad… Annie- Patty, ellas eran las hermanas de Candy…

**–¿Ustedes son Anny y Patty? Las hermanas de Candy White… de K-end-die, la mejor amiga de mi amigo…¿en dónde viven? Vine buscando a Candy y me he metido en este gran lío…**

**–¿Para qué quieres saber de mi hermana?**

**–Entonces Candy sí es tu hermana**

**–Sí.**

**–Mi amigo le prometió volver a verla y yo quiero conocerla… y preguntarle algo en especial. –**no sentí confianza de contarle a estas chicas mi deseo de encontrar a mi nena de ojos verdes… y ase habían reído de mí lo suficiente.

**–Ten–**Patty me entregó mi cartera**–y cuando regreses por acá al menos practica algunos golpes… Candy es una hija de perra que no sabes cómo golpea la infeliz… ¿Ves ese raspón que tiene Annie ahí? –**Señaló su pómulo **–Candy se lo hizo por la mañana, y mira –**Se levantó la blusa para dejar ver sus costillas moradas y marcadas **–Sí nene, también fue Candy… **

**–Ella dice que nunca peleará… pero ya tenemos su primer combate de novatos, será su obsequio de día de navidad, mi nenita ya tendrá su primer pelea… ¿Sabes niño bonito? Patty y yo somos las mejores cuando peleamos… siempre ganamos… Candy hoy enfrentó a las dos… así es nene… Si tu amigo la quiere ver es necesario que no vengan solos, aquí no es un lugar seguro para gente como ustedes… y estaremos aquí hasta navidad, **

**–Candy peleará ese día y también nos mudaremos de la vieja bodega a un mejor lugar… **

Ellas no contaban con un móvil para decirles cuándo y cómo podíamos vernos de nuevo, ellas son lindas, rudas pero lindas y me ayudaron… se los agradecí de todo corazón y también a Jack que no me golpearan en el rostro, no por perder mi _atractivo_ sino para evitar un problema por desafiar a mi padre.

* * *

Linda noche amigas

Abby

gracias por sus comentarios :)


	5. oportunidad

**OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

Candy:

Al terminar una deliciosa cena en compañía de mis hermanas, me fui a la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eso era gracias a Terrence quien había estado buscándome… _Mi príncipe_ se había enfrentado a Jack por llegar hasta mí… pero eso fue: _Prueba no superada, _espero que no se rinda tan fácilmente y podamos vernos de nuevo.

Es muy difícil dormir pensando que puedes ocasionar un _accidente_ debido a la _visita incómoda_ y a la molesta toalla que sostienes entre las piernas, si a eso le añades el dolor ocasionado por las contusiones de los golpes, en realidad puedes levantarte sin haber descansado.

Al levantarme por la mañana, Patty y Annie ya no estaban, se suponía que me integrarían a sus actividades. Ya que no estaban en casa, desayuné pollo que sobró de anoche y aproveché para continuar con mis actividades, tomé mi cuaderno y lápiz e hice mi camino a la biblioteca pública.

**–¡Hola! RoseMarie–**Ella es la bibliotecaria y tenemos una bonita amistad, ella me ofreció una credencial para poder acceder y tomar libros de consulta sin solicitarme los documentos para registro: Comprobante de domicilio, el formato con la firma del padre o tutor, la foto ella me la tomó con una cámara digital, ese día me tomó varias veces hasta que seleccionamos la que me gustó más. Rose conocía parte de mi historia y también me enseñaba lo que ella sabía, con ella había aprendido a usar el computador, a investigar en los navegadores y era muy buena en las ciencias matemáticas, ella me enseñó a multiplicar, dividir con muchos dígitos, Tom me había enseñado lo más básico, ahora me estaba enseñando algo muy complicado que se llaman ecuaciones, se trata de aprenderte el desarrollo y resulta fácil, pero aún no logro quitarle lo complicado porque confundo las de segundo con las de tercer grado.

**–¡Por Cristo Santo!** **Candy ¿Qué te pasó? –** No pasaría desapercibida de su escrupulosa mirada, aunque me había dejado el cabello suelto no podía ocultar mucho, mi ojo estaba violeta e inflamado, mi labio no podía sanar, y mi pómulo estaba marcado…

**–Mi hermana Annie le dio la indicación a Patty que entrenara conmigo, bueno en realidad yo soy la que tengo que entrenar, ellas sólo mantienen su condición, eso creo… peleé con las dos –**Dije con orgullo **–Patty no pudo conmigo ni Annie… Y ya tengo fecha para mi primer encuentro –**Si no le ponía énfasis a mi voz, Marie haría lo posible para intervenir y yo sabía que eso sería un golpe bajo para mis hermanas**–será el 24 de diciembre contra una chica de 14 años…**

**–No lo hagas, Candy, eso es muy peligroso…**

**–Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero sé defenderme… ayer cuando ****_entrené _****con mis dos hermanas me llevé el susto de mi vida–**Le conté lo de la regla y me reí por lo cómica que debí ser ante mis hermanas por mi ignorancia, he leído mucho sobre lo que quiero ser, es decir de medicina, pero no sabía nada de mi propio organismo. Rose me escuchó y me explicó más cosas que Annie no me había dicho, mientras me estaba diciendo, caminamos por un pasillo, bajó un libro del estante y lo puso en mis manos, en ese libro de biología encontré explícitamente los cambios que estaba _sufriendo_ en mi cuerpo, las ilustraciones eran muy claras acerca de la _ovulación, _de la _concepción _ y del _ parto. _ Como mi deseo es ser médico tuve que reunir fuerzas en mi interior porque sentía en mi vientre todo lo que estaba observando.

Mis ojos no alcanzaban a llenar mi cerebro con tanta información que tenía al frente… cerré el libro y me dirigí a Rose para llevarlo a casa.

**–Me lo llevaré, Rose, tengo que ir a casa no sé si mis hermanas estén preocupadas por mí.**

**–¿Es el único que te llevarás?**

**–Sí, contiene mucha información, es suficiente.**

**–¿Harás un proyecto de Biología? –**Preguntó un muchacho rubio que estaba en el mostrador con Rose **–Si deseas puedo ayudarte–**No gracias, no dejaré que un chico me explique los cambios que está pasando mi cuerpo, eso sería _vergonzoso._

**–Es muy amable de su parte… pero… **

**–Lo lamento, ¡qué distracción imperdonable de mi parte!–**me interrumpió Rose**–No te he presentado a mi hermano Albert, él es profesor de ciencias en la High School y está estudiando un doctorado para poder dar clases en la Universidad**

**–¡Oh! Hola Albert, soy Candy White… y no tengo qué hacer ningún proyecto, estoy estudiando algunos temas, Rose me ha ayudado mucho…**

**–¿En qué colegio vas? –**Agradecí que no preguntara nada acerca de mi aspecto…

**–No asisto a ningún colegio, estudio en casa y aquí en la biblioteca.**

**–Ah, ok… entonces tus padres pertenecen al programa Educación en Casa.**

**–No tengo padres, Albert, vivo con mis dos hermanas mayores, por eso estudio aquí, mi hermana Patty dice que nunca podré matricularme porque no tengo documentos…quiero ser médico y aunque es sólo un ****_sueño_****, espero tener un día la oportunidad para lograrlo.**

No sé si desperté en Albert compasión porque me sonrió… si yo fuera unos años mayor él sería un buen candidato a tener mi corazón, aunque no es tan mayor por lo menos será unos 10 años más grande que yo. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes como los míos y es rubio como yo, su sonrisa y voz es tan atractiva… **–Candy ¿Te gustaría ser una alumna regular por un día?**

**–¿De verdad? Albert, eso sería… ¡fabuloso! –**Rose sonrió ante la emoción de mi voz y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, yo hice lo mismo al impulsarme sobre la barra y alcanzarlo.

**–¡Wow! Que dos chicas hermosas te besen casi al mismo tiempo es… ¡Fabuloso! –**Estaba sonriente y nosotras también**–Hablaré con el rector y le diré que eres mi sobrina… será el primer día del cumplimiento de tu sueño… aunque para ser médico requieres más que estudiar aquí en la biblioteca… yo soy médico… –**Lo admiré… Admiré a Albert por sus logros, yo sería como él. **–Ahora iremos a la farmacia para comprar algunos ungüentos para esos golpes que traes en el rostro y mañana no sean tema de preguntas. No quiero que piensen que tengo una ****_sobrina _****problemática.**

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos mañana a las 6:30 a.m. Aunque no me deba pena mi condición de pobreza sí me daba temor pedirle que pasara por mí a la bodega porque ese lugar era mi hogar con mis hermanas y no las expondría a ningún peligro, por eso le pedí que me recogiera a la puerta de la Biblioteca.

Ambos llegamos puntuales, él me extendió un cuaderno nuevo con motivos de princesas, era grueso y tenía muchas separaciones de colores, tenía hojas de cuadros, cuadros más pequeños, de rayas y en blanco… era único, también me dio un estuche con lápices, marcadores, colores, bolígrafos y más cosas… **–Gracias Albert, pero no debiste molestarte… será sólo por un día…**

**–Nunca tengas poca confianza en ti misma, cree en tus sueños y serán realidad. –**Su auto era negro por fuera y gris por dentro y olía rico, él iba con una camisa azul marino con el interior de los puños blancos así como el interior de la fila de botones y el cuello acorde a un elegante traje azul… Albert es guapísimo, dos mechones rubios descansaban en su frente… Puso música muy bonita y me dijo que no debía tener temor, que estaría en un grupo de octavo grado de la Midle School **–Estaré pendiente de ti, si en algún momento sientes miedo, pide que me llamen, profesor Andréu–**Nos dirigimos con paso firme hacia la rectoría, yo caminaba a la par de Albert y al llegar a la puerta pensé que él ingresaría antes que yo pero la detuvo para mí, wow, entré y me llevó delante del rector, me presentó como su _sobrina_ y dijo que estaría con él en esa semana que pedía que me dieran la oportunidad de estar para no perder clases. Los ungüentos que me había comprado hicieron un milagro porque desinflamaron y casi no se notaban los golpes… El rector no se negó y Albert me llevó hasta mi salón **–No lo olvides sobrina, Profesor Andréu, si alguien te pregunta tu nombre eres Candy White Andréu, hija de mi hermano Philip…**

**–Sí… gracias ****_tío_****–**Le guiñé un ojo y le dediqué una sonrisa que él me respondió.

Era la primera vez que pisaba una escuela, todo olía diferente a la biblioteca, los chicos eran muy risueños y escandalosos… no tardé nada en hacer amigos, aunque se trataba de un día lo disfrutaría como si fuera una persona normal y de la edad de ellos, mis compañeros tenían 13 y 14 años, así que cuando me preguntaban de dónde venía no decía mucho, pero argumentaba que estaba en el programa que Albert había mencionado "Educación en Casa" y como faltaba poco para que cumpliera los 13, dije que cumpliría 14 el 31 de diciembre, no importaba que me añadía un año de más… me veía de la edad de estos chicos y no de 12 como pensaba.

Los profesores no hicieron distinción conmigo, al contrario me preguntaban al igual que a mis compañeros, esto de estar en la escuela era algo increíble, me pasaron al frente a leer, a resolver problemas de matemáticas, agradecí en silencio la instrucción de Rose porque me fue muy útil, contesté los test que me aplicaron al igual que a todo el grupo, todos los profesores dijeron que no podían excluirme de ellos y que se los darían a mi _tío _ con la calificación.

Todos mis compañeros estaban emocionados porque estaban a una semana de salir de vacaciones de invierno, hablaban de sus viajes y de sus regalos y muchas cosas que se hacen en estas fechas.

**–Candy–**Me llamó el profesor de ciencias**–¿Realmente en qué grado vas?**

**–¿Por qué? –**Había respondido a cada pregunta como lo que había leído en la biblioteca, pensé que lo había hecho bien, pero ante la pregunta del profesor me sentí dudosa de mi propio conocimiento, me puse de nervios al creer que era ignorante.

**–Tus respuestas son de High y no de Midle ¿Has visto estos temas en octavo grado?**

**–Estudio en casa… –**Los nervios comenzaban a alterarme, temí decir algo que metiera en problemas a Albert quien se había portado lindo conmigo, las interrogantes del profesor seguían y me quedé callada con la cabeza baja… por eso pedí que llamaran a Albert.

**–¿Qué pasó, pequeña? –**Me pasó su brazo por los hombros y respiré tranquila, todos mis compañeros se había retirado porque ésta era la última clase **–¿Algún problema? –**Le preguntó directamente al profesor.

**–Júzgalo por ti mismo–**Le extendió mi test, después de pasar sus ojos por él, rió fuertemente y levantó la mirada **–Asombroso ¿Verdad?-**dijo el profesor.

**–¿Qué podías pedir? Es mi sobrina, es una Andréu**

**–No creo que sea de octavo grado y no creo que esté viendo estos temas de manera muy profunda con Educación en Casa.**

**–La verdad no… acompáñame a la sala de maestros. Solicitaré a los otros profesores que tuvieron en clase a Candy y al rector…**

**–¿Qué quieres comprobar, Albert? ¿Qué tienes a una niña dotada en tu familia?**

**–Algo así… ¿Cuento contigo?**

**–Por su puesto amigo.**

Esperé en la rectoría sentada frente a la secretaria quien me ofreció una taza de café con una dona. Albert estaba dentro y sentía que estaba en problemas, me estaba arrepintiendo que él estuviera dialogando con los profesores y el rector… **–Candy, ven princesa. –**Salió por mí y lo miré con miedo…

**–Albert, perdóname por darte problemas… no quería que esto pasara…**

**–No me has dado ningún problema ****_sobrina_****, al contrario…**Entramos a la sala donde estaban los profesores que me habían dado clase y estaban todos muy sonrientes **–Cuéntales tu vida Candy… porque ellos no me creen.**

Narré mi vida sintiendo pena delante de tanta gente con profesión, como siempre, omitía la parte de las _luchas_ a la que estaba condenada hasta que Annie decidiera lo contrario; todos los profesores hacían cara de asombro cuando les decía que quería ser médico y que por eso iba todos los días a la biblioteca, les platiqué de cómo me había enseñado Tom a leer y escribir con la condición que le resolviera sus deberes de la escuela, todos rieron de esa anécdota que yo guardaba en mi corazón. **–Candy White, quiero… queremos evaluar tus conocimientos –**Dijo el rector**– La escuela se hará cargo de ti, te daremos una matrícula y estudiarás…**

**–No tengo documentos, partida de nacimiento, padres… no cuento con nada de eso…**

**–No hay problema… Albert, ****_tu tío_****, será tu tutor... el profesor Smith nos ayudará a gestionar lo que corresponde para que tengas tus documentos y seas un médico… en personas como tú, señorita, vale la pena invertir… **

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía una oportunidad que valía mucho… estaba llena de emoción y de nervios ¿Cómo lo iban a tomar mis hermanas? Estaba segura que se sentirían traicionadas por mí… pero esto es lo que yo quería, por lo que yo había estudiado tanto… **–Candy, –**la voz del rector me sacó de mis pensamientos**– vamos a aplicarte un test general para saber en qué grado debemos colocarte, tienes mucho conocimiento y nuestro deseo es apoyarte… no queremos que te aburras sino que aproveches lo más que puedas…**

**–Sí, está bien…**

Salió y solicitó a la secretaria un test general de admisión para la High School, al menos eso leí en el encabezado**–Tienes dos horas, es lo que les damos a los alumnos que presentan su test de admisión que no estudiaron con nosotros.**

Lo resolví en 45 minutos, dándome la oportunidad de revisarlo dos veces y corregir lo que consideré había contestado con error, ampliar mis respuestas en la que sentí que no estaba siendo muy explícita…

**–Aquí tiene–**Entregué mi test…

**–Bien Candy, lo calificaremos de inmediato–**Todos los profesores seguían reunidos y había más… otros que no me impartieron clase.

**–¿Estuviste nerviosa? –**Preguntó Albert, quien se quedó conmigo fuera de la sala de profesores.

**–No**

**–¿Lo resolviste todo?**

**–Sí, todo lo que sabía…**

**–Es decir… que dejaste espacios en blanco…**

**–No, pero sí tuve algunas dudas….**

**–Ah, ok–**Me abrazó y mis brazos rodearon su cintura**–Todo saldrá bien, eres asombrosa pequeña.**

**–Albert –**Bajó la mirada sin soltarme **–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**–Claro, princesa.**

**–¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Sonrió y suspiró **–Desearía tener tu edad– **Sonrió, yo también desearía tener su edad**–22 años, fui un alumno dotado que se saltó al menos cuatro grados…–**Me convenía tener 14 años así la distancia entre Albert y yo no sería mayor sino 8 años… ahora sí me veo niña a lado de él, pero en unos años podré verme bien a junto a él…

**–Albert, por favor ¿podrías venir? –**Salió el rector por él y sentí que no lo había hecho bien porque se veía algo serio… bueno… al menos lo había intentado.

**–Ahora regreso, princesa…**

Asentí y lo solté, sentí el vacío en mis brazos por dejarlo ir, pero su calidez seguía ocasionando cosquillas en mi cuerpo… Escuché a todos los profesores gritar y hacer mucho escándalo. Salió el profesor Smith por mí con un semblante diferente al del rector**–Candy, por favor… –**hice mi camino hacia él, llevaba mis nervios de punta expresados en que no dejaba en paz mis manos.

Albert caminó hacia mí y me abrazó **–Sobrina, eres… eres asombrosa... el rector quiere decirte algo…**

**–Candy, a nombre de todos los profesores que conforman esta institución quiero felicitarte por la entrega y pasión que has demostrado al ser una alumna autodidacta, eres, como lo mencionó Albert, asombrosa, digna de que tus sueños se hagan realidad y queremos ser parte de ellos… esta institución hará su parte al brindarte Educación, Apoyo con una Beca que cubrirá tus colegiaturas, inscripción y alimentos … A partir de mañana te presentarás…–**Hizo una pausa, pensé_ No lo hice bien para estar en octavo grado… _**–al noveno grado… –**High School! Más de lo que podía pedir…**–Discutimos por un momento el grado al que deberías ingresar… aunque tienes conocimientos muy avanzados creímos necesario que entraras con un grupo que también inicia y tengas una generación que vaya más o menos de tu edad. ¿Estás contenta?**

**–¡Feliz! Esto es un sueño del que no quiero despertar.**

Albert me abrazó y besó mi sien… los profesores se despidieron dándome la bienvenida y felicitándome, todos me hicieron saber de una u otra forma que era una grandiosa oportunidad así como yo era una gran oportunidad y reto para ellos **–Candy, cuando te recibas como médico, esperamos que nos invites a tu graduación… –**Fueron las palabras del rector.

**–Vamos a celebrarlo –**Me dijo Albert **–Después iremos a comprarte libros y algo de ropa…**

**–No, no es necesario, no está bien que gastes en mí… has hecho bastante al brindarme esta oportunidad… Gracias Albert…**

**–Eres mi ****_sobrina,_**** –**Yo deseé ser algo más para él, Albert es más real para mí que mi Príncipe de los ojos azules Terrence Grandchester**–Y en la High tendrás momentos con tus amigas que deseo que te sientas bien…**

Festejamos en el Swenson y por dentro es… ¡Increíble!... Yo escogí el lugar, aquí vi a mi Príncipe por primera vez… el _príncipe de mis sueños… _Dios! Esto es fabuloso. Dos muchachos muy guapos están en mis pensamientos…

Pasé un momento increíble con Albert, no le tenía miedo… aunque él se ofreció pasar por mí todos los días y aunque yo me negué no fue imposible zafarme **–Es mi camino de todos los días… también estaré seguro de que no andarás por ahí y alguien quiera faltarte al respeto… Eres una niña muy bonita, y muy pronto serás una hermosa jovencita…**

**–Gracias Albert por tu ayuda desinteresada… por ayudarme a salir de mi condición de pobreza, prometo poner todo mi mayor esfuerzo y nunca defraudarte… nunca Albert. **

Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y posó su mirada en mis ojos **–Sé que nunca me defraudarás… y te mereces esta oportunidad…**

Me dejó en la biblioteca, él y Rose vivían muy cerca el uno del otro, no eran de condición media… ni pobres como yo, pero en ellos había encontrado verdaderos amigos…

Caminé rumbo a casa, con el corazón lleno de buenas noticias y el estómago lleno de la más deliciosa comida y postres, Albert había pagado por dos órdenes más para cada una de mis hermanas… Aunque en mi mente se albergaba el pensamiento de que mis hermanas se podían oponer a mis estudios, mi corazón dictaba que ellas querían lo mejor para mí…

**–¿En dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupadas por ti.**

**–Tuve un gran día… un excelente día…**

**–¿Qué es todo esto? –**Señaló en buen plan Patty mientras revisaba las bolsas con mis libros nuevos, cuadernos…

**–Entraré a la escuela… a la High School –**Se pusieron contentas, estaban completamente dichosas por mí… No omití ningún detalle, reviví todo en mi mente… Albert siempre estuvo presente

**–Lo lograste maldita infeliz –**Gritó Patty con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos alrededor de la mía.** –Lo lograste!**

**–Sí, algún día seré un médico… trabajaré mucho y viviremos por siempre las tres juntas…. Nunca nos separaremos…**

**–No, nunca nos separaremos… y tu sueño se hará realidad… no desaproveches esta oportunidad que te da la vida –**Dijo Annie. **–Y aunque estudies, Candy pelearás con nosotras…**

**–Pensé que podía librarme… pero ahora estoy tan feliz que podría golpear a cualquiera que me pongas al frente. –**No quería pelear pero tampoco quería decepcionarlas, y ellas eran mi única familia… **–Por supuesto que pelearé… **

**–No esperaba menos de ti –**Las dos me abrazaron…

Annie era quien se encargaba de pactar las peleas de Patty así que no dudaba que ellas se encargaría de las mías, el único favor que le pedí es que fueran los viernes y sábados, nada de domingos o martes, los lunes y miércoles no luchaban… Annie dijo que estaba bien que eran los días más concurridos y de más apostadores…. Cuando les dije que en la escuela dijeron que mi generación era de los chicos de 14 años brincaron de alegría, porque eso me acercaba más a las luchas profesionales de 18 en adelante…

La oportunidad de asistir a la escuela era asegurar mi futuro... pero de mi presente no escaparía...

* * *

Feliz Inicio de Semana

Su amiga Abby

=)


	6. ENTRENAMIENTO

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

* * *

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, tenía mucho qué platicar con Tom acerca de su amiga. Aunque éramos vecinos nos veíamos hasta el colegio, papá me llevaba ya que no contaba con un permiso especial para conducir, para ello hacía falta al menos dos años más y mamá se oponía que fuera en transporte escolar hasta el colegio y el chofer era personal para mamá.

**-¡Hey! Tom… -**corrí sujetando la correa de mi mochila que colgaba sobre mi hombro hasta llegar a donde se detuvo para esperarme**-¿Adivina qué?**

**-Regresaste con Susana… -**su voz estaba acompañada del tono _te lo dije_

**-No, para nada… no regresaré nunca con ella, menos ahora que tengo una buena razón para ****_ayudarte _**** a encontrar a tu ****_amiga Candy…_**

**-Terry, no sé por dónde comenzar a buscar a Candy, pero sí quiero encontrarla y saber que se encuentra bien, y tal vez pueda ayudarle….**

**-Sé en dónde encontrarla, ayer platiqué con sus dos hermanas Annie y Patty…**

**-¿En dónde las viste? ¿Cómo las conociste? Cuéntame…**

**-Caminé en dirección a donde se dirigió la niña a la que le regalé mi chamarra y me topé con un chico que me dijo en dónde vivía, después tuve problemas con un tipo que le nombran ****_Jack_**** … eran una pandilla y me acorralaron para sacarme la cartera y la cazadora… bueno, Annie y Patty le dieron batalla, ellas me ayudaron a que mi padre no se enterara que andaba por aquellos lugares ya que me acompañaron hasta la seguridad del Swenson.**

**-¿Fuiste a buscar a Candy?**

**-No en especial, al primer chico que me encontré me preguntó lo que hacía en ese lugar, como no sé cómo se llama la chica que me gusta, pensé que tal vez conocerían a tu amiga y no me equivoqué…**

**-¿Cuál chica te gusta?**

**-La niña que vi afuera del Swenson, pensé que si localizaba a Candy ella podría ayudarme a encontrarla, tal vez la conozca… aunque en realidad siento que fue una fortuita coincidencia que sí conocieran a Candy y que sus hermanas me ayudaran…**

**-Terry, no pararás hasta que te metas en un buen lío ¿Verdad?**

**-Tom, te digo que sé en dónde puedes encontrar a tu amiga y me retas como si fueras mi madre…**

**-No te enojes amigo, pero un buen día te meterás en un lío que lamentarás…**

**-Gracias por tus buenos deseos ****_amigo_****- **ironicé mis palabras**-pero ni tú, ni mi familia tendrán qué preocuparse más por mí, ayer me inscribí por teléfono en el gimnasio del club para entrenar y le comenté a mi instructor lo que en verdad quiero lograr, es decir, no sólo masa muscular, sino ser diestro para ****_defenderme_**** y me recomendó inscribirme en una disciplina de artes marciales y eso he hecho, inicio hoy mismo… a partir de hoy entrenaré todos los días ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

**-Terry, no creo que sea buena idea…**

**-Lo es…nunca nadie más se pasará conmigo, sabré lo suficiente para defenderme…**

**-¿Sólo lo haces por eso?**

**-Sí, no es agradable que te defiendan dos chicas de unos montoneros.**

**-Cuenta entonces conmigo amigo. Nada de problemas y hoy mismo entrenaremos… Terry ¿Cómo son las hermanas de Candy? Cuéntame todo…**

Tom me pedía que le repitiera varias veces algunos detalles de mi travesía de ayer, iríamos al salir del gimnasio para buscar a Candy.

Estuvimos muy atentos a nuestras clases y ansiosos por escuchar el timbre que nos marcaba la salida, teníamos urgencia por comenzar… la mamá de Tom pasó por él a la escuela y yo fui con ellos a casa **–Terry, quédate a comer, será un gusto que nos acompañes…**

**-Gracias, avisaré en casa que estoy aquí con ustedes…-**Saqué mi móvil y llamé a mamá para solicitar permiso. Ayer le había dicho a papá que iría todos los días al club para entrenar en el gimnasio y me dio permiso así que sólo tenía que recordarle a mamá.

**-Mamá, me inscribiré en el gimnasio del club, Terry lo ha hecho e iremos todos los días.**

**-Está bien, siempre que no descuides tus estudios por preocuparte por tu ****_físico_****.**

**-No, te prometo no bajar las calificaciones ni ocasionar problemas.**

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi amigo para hacer nuestros deberes, había estado muchas veces en aquel lugar pero nunca le había prestado la atención debida a muchas cosas.

Tomé un portarretratos que tenía en una repisa, era una foto familiar, pero había alguien más aparte de sus dos hermanas**-¿quién es ella? –**Le pregunté, los ojos de esa niña era muy particulares, me parecían familiares…

Tomó la foto de mis manos y sonrió **–Ella es Candy, mi amiga –**La vi detenidamente cuando le tomé la foto de entre sus manos y observé sus rasgos… Mierda, esta chica Candy es… es… mi _amor… _La misma chica que Tom busca

**-¿Tom? **

**-Sí-**Lo vi que sacaba un álbum de fotos de entre sus libros

**-¿Sientes ****_algo _****por Candy?**

**-¿****_algo? _****–**Se rió… **-No, yo quiero a mi chica, Candy es una amiga a la que deseo encontrar, se los dije el sábado, ella es mi mejor amiga… Mira-**Me mostró fotos de esa cena de navidad, de la que nos había platicado describiéndola como la última vez que la había visto**-Aquí se ve mejor, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa es así como siempre la recuerdo…**

**-¿si ahora la ves y te gusta?**

**-Yo sólo la veo como a una hermana…**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Candy nunca fue mi novia, creo que eso lo dejé muy claro y si la veo de nuevo será muy grato, eso no lo dudes. Por aparte, no sé si ella me recuerde, han pasado dos años que han puesto distancia entre nosotros…**

**-Tom… -**vacilé en decirle la verdad, pero él es mi amigo y ahora sabía que los dos buscábamos a la misma chica**-Ella es la chica del Swenson. La chica de la que me he enamorado, por la que me arriesgué ayer… por eso quería saber si no hay algún sentimiento en ti para ella, porque tú eres mi amigo…**

**-No, ella es como mi ****_hermana_****, quédate tranquilo… también te puedes quedar con una de esas, la que quieras…menos la que está en el estante, porque esa es la foto de mi ****_familia_****, Candy forma parte de mi familia. **

Miré las fotos indeciso entre escoger alguna, Tom me había tranquilizado al decirme que no tenía intenciones _románticas _con Candy… pero no sabía si ella lo veía a él también como un hermano o si tenía alguna esperanza en Tom

**-Me quedo con esta-**Se veía chiquita, sonriente, estaba solita al pie del árbol de navidad en la casa de Tom, en la mayoría de las fotos salía con él o con sus hermanas pero en esta cada uno de sus rasgos se distinguían a la perfección, la luz que se reflejaban en sus ojos los hacían ver verdes claros, era la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa de la chica del Swenson… mi chica… o como yo le había dicho esa noche: _amor._** –Gracias amigo.-**Guardé la foto en un cuaderno.

**-Entonces Terry, estamos buscando a la misma chica, a mi hermana, que es _tu chica_… ahora serás mi****_ hermano de ley _****-**Lo dijo sonriente y me gastó muchas bromas… El _príncipe enamorado de la plebeya, _aunque lo dijo con respeto, _la Cenicienta¸_ aunque la Cenicienta en realidad era una princesa... y otras cosas que se le venían a la mente.

Realizamos nuestros deberes y nos encaminamos a mi casa para que pasara por ropa deportiva para comenzar con mis rutinas de ejercicio.

El chofer nos llevó al club, nos dirigimos al gimnasio de manera puntual **–Terry, soy Alfred y seré tu entrenador personal, hablamos ayer por teléfono.**

**-Alfred-**Estreché su mano**- espero ser muy disciplinado y avanzar muy rápido…**

**-Tú debes ser Tom –** Un instructor se acercó a él**-Soy Kurt tu instructor, trabajaremos de por este lado.**

Tom se dirigió con su instructor y yo me quedé con el mío para que comenzara con lo que más tarde comprendí que no fue la mejor elección.

**-Terry, comenzaremos con los calentamientos de ligamentos… -**Me explicó la importancia de calentar de manera correcta los ligamentos y la forma en la que debía sujetar los instrumentos de ejercicio.

**-… entonces las dos chicas me ayudaron, y prometí que de ahora en adelante yo sería quien defendiera a cualquier chica en problemas y no al revés. –**Alfred se rió de mi anécdota y me aseguró que conocía a Patty y a Annie pero que a Candy no la había visto nunca

**- … esas dos chicas son de las que participan en las luchas de apuestas… Annie tiene muchos deseos de poder enfrentarse de manera profesional y no en las que organizan entre aficionados. Terry… yo también participo, cuando gano me llevo un buen ****_premio_****… ¿Te gustaría ir alguna vez? **

Eso sonó tentador**-No sé qué tan seguro sea… dudo que mi padre me autorice ir… por ahora sólo quiero entrenarme y tener una buena técnica en ****_defensa_**** para problemas futuros…**

**-Ayer que platicamos por teléfono me dijiste que querías entrenar en una disciplina ¿Te inscribiste?**

**-No, dije que lo haría hoy al culminar mi hora en el gym.**

**-Yo te puedo entrenar para que sepas luchar… ¿Te late?**

**-Sería fabuloso… ¿Sería aquí en el club?**

**-No, no está permitido hacer actividades que no estén en el status de los miembros del club y las luchas no son algo que a ****_ustedes _****les interese.**

**-¿En dónde sería y qué tan seguro es?**

**-Es en un lugar seguro, te lo garantizo, no hay nada que ponga en riesgo tu integridad, ¿conoces el gimnasio "el Coliseum"?**

**-Ajá**

**-Es allí…**

**-No está muy lejos…**

**-No, y te sorprenderá ver cuánta gente de tu condición y profesionistas se dedican a las luchas, estas no son sensacionalistas como las de la t.v., son reales… muchos lo hacen por dinero y otros por placer de sacar sus frustraciones… encuentras de todo.**

**-Ok… ¿Cuándo comenzaríamos?**

**-Si quieres hoy mismo.**

**-Dudo que mi amigo quiera acompañarnos.**

**-Te propongo que mañana, la hora del gimnasio de aquí lo pasemos allá, así él no se dará cuenta de tu ausencia y regresaremos a tiempo para que él asista a su hora de disciplina… le diremos que tú estarás en otra contraria a él…**

**-Está bien… ¿Alfred? Sabes que si me pasa algo mi padre puede demandar al club ¿Verdad?**

**-Si no le quieres entrar… lo dejamos aquí…. Y nada pasó…**

**-No es por eso… si no que él tiene temor de un secuestro…**

**-No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra. Terry aquí te piden hasta la cartilla del perro para entrar, si te llega a pasar algo mientras estás conmigo no me la acabaría…**

**-Eso me tranquiliza… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta?**

**-15 minutos…**

**-¿Podemos ir? Me ha dado curiosidad.**

**-¿Y tu amigo?**

**-Le diré que regresaré a tiempo para irnos a casa.**

El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, se lo atribuí al ejercicio que acababa de hacer. Me dirigí con Tom y le expliqué, no me arriesgaría a dejarlo fuera por si algo me pasaba supiera en donde estaba. **–Terry, no te metas en problemas, nuestros padres saben que estamos aquí.**

**-No me tardaré nada, regresaré a tiempo para irnos…**

**-Terry, no lo hagas… ¿Qué pasa contigo amigo?**

**-Es cuestión de orgullo… no te preocupes… sólo cuídame la espalda esta vez ¿Sí?**

**-Terry… ok… sólo cuídate.**

Salí con Alfred camino al Coliseum, cuando llegamos me quedé asombrado con la _maravilla _ de gimnasio que estaba delante de mí, era muy diferente a la tranquilidad que ofrecía el club, aquí todo era gritos de los instructores, habían también una sección de cuadriláteros en donde había personas entrenando box y en otros luchaban…Algunos brincaban la cuerda, golpeaban con los puños envueltos en vendajes, había chicas y chicos... era muy diferente al club y Alfred lo describió a la perfección porque al menos pude reconocer a algunos chicos que iban a la High en donde estudiábamos Tom y yo, sólo que de grados más avanzados.

**-Alfred ¿Qué tal?**

**-Hi Davis… él es Terry un amigo-**Estrechó mi mano en señal de saludo.

**-¿Es para la noche de novatos? –**Recordé que Annie había comentado que Candy pelearía el 24 de diciembre, probablemente se refería a esto.

**-No, pero sí lo entrenaré y en el club estará trabajando su físico.**

Cuando Davis se alejó de nosotros, Alfred me comentó que él era quien le conseguía las luchas a Annie y ella a su hermana Patty . Que muchos veían un gran futuro en esas dos chicas que anhelaban ser mayores para poder luchar de manera profesional. Los profesionales percibían un sueldo y si lograban caer en manos de un buen cazatalentos tenían un futuro asegurado.

**-¿Sabes en dónde será la lucha de novatos el 24?**

**-Habrá dos, una será aquí y la otra será en Paradisse, el gimnasio del sur.**

**-¿Y las luchas también son en los gimnasios?**

**-No, la noche de novatos no sólo se trata de luchas entre pequeños, hay de diferentes edades hasta antes de los 18, de 18 en adelante las programan junto a las profesionales, en estas de novatos también hay box y artes marciales… Las profesionales se llevan a cabo en las diferentes arenas de la ciudad, se publican las carteleras en varios lugares y en la web también la encuentras.**

**-¿Y Davis estará en la de novatos aquí?**

**-Es lo más seguro, él casi siempre está aquí. **

Regresamos al club y yo había quedado fascinado con todo lo que Alfred me ponía frente a mí.

Al día siguiente sentía el cuerpo dolorido y Tom no podía ni moverse, él sí hizo sus dos horas de ejercicio, una de gym y la otra de disciplina y yo sólo hice 45 minutos de gym. Alfred me aseguró que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido.

**-Tom, ya sé en dónde podemos encontrar a Candy, la lucha de novatos de la que me habló Annie será una en el Coliseum y otra en el Paradisse el 24 a las 9:00 p.m. ¿Me acompañas? **

**-Terry, mi familia es de ir a la iglesia el 24 y el servicio es a las 11:00 p.m. **

**-Estaremos a tiempo, te lo prometo… para que te sientas tranquilo así ya no iremos a los barrios bajos para buscarla en la dirección que me dieron, los gimnasios están dentro de los lugares que mi padre no se opone que frecuente… puedo solicitarle al chofer que nos lleve…**

**-Ok, para el 24 faltan dos semanas incluyendo esta que ha comenzado. Cuenta conmigo… Terry pero tienes qué prometerme algo**

**-Si conviene cuenta con ello…**

**-No siento tranquilidad que intentes entrenar fuera del club… te meterás en problemas y me meterás a mí si nuestros padres se enteran…**

**-No se enterarán… **

Me sentía muy emocionado porque estaba muy cerca de encontrarme de nuevo con mi _chica_ y también debo reconocer que este mundo de golpes me ha capturado por completo, aunque Tom se oponga lo haré hasta el punto que pueda avanzar sin que mis padres se den cuenta.

No me prestaré a una noche de novatos hasta los 18 años, tengo tres años para entrenar y fortalecer mi cuerpo, Alfred dijo que muy pronto comenzaré a desarrollar la masa muscular por el tipo de complexión que tengo.

En el club me proporcionaron una dieta con la nutrióloga por mi edad y para lograr mis objetivos, me dijo que cero alcohol, cigarros, y por nada del mundo debo consumir anabólicos, suplementos alimenticios ni pastillas _milagros_, debo seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

Yo no tengo ninguno de los vicios que mencionó la nutrióloga pero no creo que deba consumir el doble de la porción de alimentos que generalmente consumo y menos tantas veces al día.

Espero que cuando Candy me vuelva a ver se sorprenda de mí, yo ingresaré a su universo para sacarla de ahí e ingresarla al mío, mis padres han dicho que no se opondrían a una relación entre ella y yo… Tom y yo la ayudaremos a superarse y dejar de hacer esto… y si para lograrlo yo tengo que arriesgarme lo haré…

También espero que los días pasen rápido para ir a la noche de novatos y verla, espero poder hablar con ella y que ella no se oponga a lo que tengo qué ofrecerle… lo sé, tengo 15 años pero puedo ayudarla… mis padres me apoyarán…

Hacía muchos años que no deseaba tanto la noche del 24 de diciembre y esta vez deseo que llegue pronto.

* * *

LINDA NOCHE CHICAS

SU AMIGA ABBY =)


	7. besos con sabor a menta

**Besos sabor a menta**

* * *

Mis hermanas me dejaron un momento sola en la habitación, ellas platicaban mucho entre sí, desde siempre habían estado juntas y se habían dispuesto a cuidarme, yo las amo y ellas a mí, pero pasamos poco tiempo juntas.

Saqué la ropa que me había comprado Albert y los materiales escolares, caminé hacia las cajas que hacían de clóset para mí, consistían en dos enormes cajas de cartón acomodadas una sobre otra, removí la poca ropa que tenía para acomodar bien la tenía en las manos.

Al momento de estar acomodando el interior tomé con mucho cuidado la bolsa de plástico que contenía la prenda que Terrence me había regalado. La acerqué con cariño a mi rostro y llené mis pulmones de su aroma, increíblemente su aroma seguía ahí, flotando en diminutas partículas permitiéndome percibirlo, metí mi mano en el bolsillo oculto a la altura del pecho y saqué la carta que Susana le había escrito… estar cerca de Albert me había gustado mucho, pero suspirar por Terrence es diferente, siento que esto es como un amor de los que duelen, de los que sufres y lloras, de los amores que te hacen desear más aunque no te correspondan, yo no tengo nada de experiencia en cuestiones del amor, pero he visto muchas veces suspirar a Rose y he sido algunas veces su paño de lágrimas… Terrence es como los protagonistas que te encuentras en las novelas románticas, el que te conquista con una mirada, con una sonrisa, con un gesto, el que te hace desear sus caricias, sus besos, su pasión… creo que sí tengo 14 años y no 12 porque me siento enamorada de _mi príncipe de los ojos azules._

Albert es como un distractor, es el antagonista en la misma novela, es quien te ofrece su amor sin condiciones, es al que no quisieras lastimar, es el que te consuela y trata de sanar tu corazón roto, el que siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte, es en el que puedes confiar…

No sé si respiré profundo o solté un suspiro por estar haciendo una revolución en mi cerebro, me puse la chamarra que Terrence había puesto en mis manos la noche del sábado, hoy hace cuatro días… ¡qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! Y eso pone cada vez más distancia entre nosotros, eso si es que algún día tendremos un nosotros…metí mis manos en los bolsillos laterales, mis dedos tocaron el paquetito a la mitad de mentos.

**-Terrence-** Acerqué el paquete con dulces a mi nariz y aspiré profundamente**, **el olor entre la loción de la prenda y la menta era embriagador. Tomé uno de los dulces y lo puse entre mis dos labios, sosteniéndolo con mis dientes, en el interior pasé mi lengua delicadamente mientras mis labios sostenían firmemente la _bolita _de dulce en el exterior. Respirar su olor y saborear la menta me hizo sentir estar entre sus brazos y besar su boca, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por ese momento erótico… debía tener las hormonas a todo su nivel debido a la menstruación que hoy había cedido por completo.

Dejé las cosas en su lugar y me acosté para descansar, mañana miércoles era mi primer día de clases y el viernes sería el último antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno.

Me cubrí hasta el cuello con la manta de franela que Annie me había dado en los últimos días, ella y Patty dormían juntas cada vez que hacía mal tiempo o frío como en estos tiempos, y se cubrían con una manta de lana que picaba mucho si no te cubrías con algo más que eso.

Cuando sonaba el silbato de vapor de la fábrica que quedaba a seis cuadras sabíamos que eran las 6:00 a.m. Eso lo usábamos como referencia cuando queríamos levantarnos temprano, aunque Patty tenía un reloj de pilas al que hacíamos poco caso en consultar.

Me levanté de inmediato, me lavé la cara y humedecí el cabello con el agua del grifo que se sentía helada. Me puse ropa de la que Albert me regaló, eché la mochila al hombro y salí corriendo.

**-Buen día Albert -**Le saludé con un beso en la mejilla

**-Hola sobrina, ¿Qué tal descansaste? –**puso en movimiento el auto con dirección a la High en donde él daba clases.

**-No pude dormir de la emoción y nervios, pero descasé bien… ¿Me darás clases?**

**-Me encantaría, pero doy a los últimos grados.**

**-Entonces ¿No serás mi profesor en ninguna asignatura?**

**-No princesa, pero te daré el siguiente año.**

**-Estaré deseosa de llegar pronto al siguiente grado.**

Me dio llevó a Control Escolar para que me entregaran mi horario. Me dijo que debía comenzar con presentarme con cada profesor, que los grupos salían de los salones y buscaban el siguiente marcado en el horario, que procurara no llegar tarde a ninguna clase, cualquier cosa que se me ofreciera él estaría en el aula 701 en el cuarto nivel.

Mi primera clase era Gramática I, llamé a la puerta que indicaba _Profesora Carpenter _, **-Adelante-**escuché al otro lado de la puerta.

**-Buen día, mi nombre es Candy y me han asignado esta clase-**Entregué mi horario y una carta de presentación firmada por el rector**-Lamento mi demora.**

**-Bienvenida Candy, toma asiento junto a Beky –**La chica levantó su mano indicando hacia dónde debía dirigirme.

Para cuando llegó el descanso ya contaba con tres amigas, Rebeca, que le gustaba que le llamaran Beky, Ivonne y Demi.

**-El profesor Andréu ¿es tu tío?**

**-Sí…**

**-Está guapísimo… ¿sabes si tiene novia? Porque no es casado, no tiene sortija de matrimonio…-**No tenía respuesta para eso, no le había preguntado.

**-Si la tiene debe mantenerla lejos de tía Rose y de mí, porque somos muy celosas…**

**-¿Quién es Rose? **

**-Son tres hermanos, mi ****_padre Philip, _****Rose y Albert. Papá es el mayor, luego Albert y Rose es la menor.**

**-Ah, pensamos que te referías a una prometida del Profesor Andréu.**

Dejamos nuestros platos con alimentos en la mesa que se encontraba hasta el final, yo tomé mi lugar quedando _atrapada_ entre dos paredes, una a mi espalda y la otra a mi costado izquierdo.

Demi se sentó a mi derecha, Beky frente a mí e Ivonne frente a Demi. Mis ojos siguieron a cuatro chicas que ingresaron al comedor, caminaban como si estuvieran en un evento de modas, moviendo de forma exagerada sus piernas y sus caderas **–Esas ¿quiénes son? –**Pregunté señalándolas con un cubierto e indiferencia.

**-Por nada del mundo te juntes con ellas, son las más odiosas de la escuela. La que está de lado derecho es Alice, la que le sigue es Lyan, la que está en la otra orilla es Marianne y la de en medio es Susana, tendrás oportunidad de conocerlas porque compartimos Laboratorio, Ciencias y Deportes con ellas y sus novios. Todo ese grupito es de lo más detestable que puede existir. –**Me explicó Demi.

No fue necesario que Ivonne y Beky las vieran para saber de quién se trataba. **–Alice es novia de Tom, Marianne es la conquista de Neil, tiene poco en ese grupito, porque antes Neil salía con Brenda, Lyan es la novia de George y Susana es novia del Terry… todos unos arrogantes y pesados… ya los conocerás, **

**-Hoy tendrás el privilegio de conocerlos, tendremos Ciencias con ellos en la penúltima clase-**Añadió Beky.

**-¿Llevas Ciencias? –**Preguntó Ivonne

**-Sí, creo que llevo las mismas asignaturas que ustedes… Albert me diseñó mi horario.**

**-Ten cuidado con ellos, te lo decimos de verdad, tú eres la ****_nueva_**** y estoy segura que Susy querrá integrarte en su grupito selecto porque eres la sobrina del Profesor Andréu…**

**-Gracias por la advertencia, pero las prefiero a ustedes, las considero mis amigas… ¿También sus chicos son pesados como ellas?**

**-Sí…**

**-Claro que no- **Dijo Demi derribando la afirmación de Ivonne

**-Son un poco diferentes pero por algo andan con ellas-**Añadió Beky**- Tom es amable y sonriente pero Alice es muy celosa, Neil tiene bonitos ojos que contrastan con su piel morena y al igual que Terry es muy coqueto, chica que tienen frente a sí, chica que quieren besar…**

**-Terry ya no es así, desde que sale con Susana, ella es muy posesiva con él.**

**-Sé que ellos terminaron después de la fiesta de Tom. Desde el lunes no se les ve juntos.**

**-Y ¿qué hay del otro chico? George.**

**-Es igual… cuídate de ellos. En especial de Terry porque te ganarías una loca por enemiga…**

Antes de culminar con el descanso me dirigía a buscar a Albert hasta su salón**-¿Cómo vas princesa?**

**-Bien, aunque me siento un poco extraña, no había estado tanto tiempo interactuando con chicos de mi edad. Mi única amiga es Rose y mis hermanas.**

**-Está bien que sientas esa nostalgia, te ayudará a valorar siempre lo que tienes…**

**-Albert, necesito hablar contigo, de algo que no te he dicho… y que es importante que sepas…**

Sentí que debía ser sincera con él en muestra de gratitud por lo que él estaba haciendo por mí y también porque Annie no quitaría el dedo del renglón con el tema de las luchas.

**-¿Te estás arrepintiendo de estudiar?**

**-No, para nada, no es eso.**

**-Princesa, tienes 10 minutos para ir a tu siguiente clase, si deseas podemos ir por un postre saliendo de aquí y platicamos.**

**-No estaré tranquila hasta salir de clases. Te lo diré y lo comentaremos después.**

**-Ok, te escucho, -**Se alejó de su escritorio y caminamos hacia las escaleras, descendimos dos pisos juntos, me acompañó hasta mi casillero por mis cosas y a la puerta de mi salón.

**-Mis hermanas se dedican a luchar, de ahí obtienen recursos y yo lo haré también.**

**-¿Por eso tenías tantos golpes en el rostro?**

**-Es porque no sé poner guardia todavía. –**Albert se rió.

**-No es tan grave, lo platicaremos al salir de clases… -**Si era grave o no, sus palabras me influyeron valor y renovaron bríos en mí.

Me sentí tranquila que no me retara, al menos no se veía decepcionado, ingresé al aula y tomé mi lugar junto a mis nuevas amigas quienes me habían guardado lugar junto a ellas.

Esta asignatura duraba el doble de tiempo porque se impartía dos veces a la semana, salimos al sonar el timbre, fui a mi casillero de nuevo para cambiar mis materiales por los de la clase de ciencias, sentía gran nerviosismo por conocer a los chicos de los cuales mis amigas me habían advertido.

Cuando ellas nombraron a Tom tuve el deseo en mi corazón que se tratara de mi mejor amigo, a los otros chicos ninguno me interesa, pero Tom sí, él es para mí como un hermano… Hermano, ¡qué irónica puede ser la vida! Yo no conocí a mis padre, nunca supe si tuve hermanos o hermanas biológicos, pero la vida me había dado poco a poco una familia: dos hermanas por las que soy capaz de dar la vida, un hermano que deseo volver a verlo y ahora un _tío_ que al igual que mis amigas reconozco que es súper atractivo, no importa que sea mayor, nada le quita lo guapo.

Pasé al servicio antes de dirigirme al aula de Ciencias, Demi se había quedado para esperarme y para que no llegara sola a la clase.

Cuando llegamos, la mayoría de las sillas estaban ocupadas, el profesor había salido un momento, el grupo de chicas de las que debía mantenerme lejos estaba en medio de sus novios.

A mis amigas les gustaba ocupar los últimos lugares y a estos chicos los primeros.

Al caminar entre las sillas ocupadas y vacías mi mirada se dirigió hacia ellos… nada fuera de lo común, mis amigas se veían de la misma posición social y la ropa era muy parecida, yo podía camuflajearme entre ellas por el apellido de Albert y por la ropa que él me dio.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa de Beky para quitarme la cazadora, estaba dándole la espalda a todo el grupo. **–Ya llegó Terry-**Comentó Beky con un susurro **-sus ojos son bellísimos, viene con Tom, si vas a voltear hazlo con disimulo.**

**-Tom también es muy atractivo, tiene los ojoso verdes, pero eso para ti es normal porque son como los tuyos-**Mencionó Ivonne en mi oído.

Giré sobre mi eje para mirarlos, caminaban a la altura del escritorio del profesor, no habían avanzado mucho de la puerta al interior.

Abrí mis ojos ante la enorme sorpresa que tenía frente a mí.** –Tom, -**Le grité llamando su atención y la de todo el grupo**, **corrí en su dirección y el soltó su mochila e hizo lo mismo, parecíamos una pareja romántica corriendo para abrazarse y besarse… simplemente lo abrazaría**.**

**-Candy –**Dijo al momento de abrazarme pero él no dijo mi nombre en alto **-¡Qué grata sorpresa! –**Me susurró al oído añadiendo **–Lo lograste y me quitas un peso de encima, lo lograste… tenemos mucho que contarnos.**

Tom conocía mi vida y no sabía si eso podría habérselo contado a su amigos o a su chica, pero en realidad no me importaba, no tenía vergüenza de quererme superar, de salir y destacar… aprovecharé cada oportunidad que me dé la vida para lograr mis sueños.

Nuestro abrazo duró mucho tiempo hasta que nos separamos por el grito de una chica enojada, Alice **–Thomas Stevenson-**Seguido por la burla del grupo.

**-Ven, Candy, te quiero presentar a mis amigos.**

**-No Tom, no creo que sea conveniente, mejor ve y contenta a tu novia… yo iré con mis amigas que me esperan en la parte de atrás… estoy tan feliz de volver a verte… te he echado tanto de menos.**

**-Y yo a ti Candy, no lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz…. Candy sólo tengo un amigo que sí quiero que conozcas y aunque te niegues te lo presentaré.**

Alice gritó una vez más y el profesor ingresó al aula indicándonos que estuviéramos en orden, caminé hasta él y le entregué la carta de recomendación del rector, tal como lo había hecho en cada clase.

Tom tenía un amigo que yo también quería volver a ver, del cual mis ojos no podían apartarse, que estaba sentado a cinco filas delante de mí, que no me permitía concentrarme del todo.

Me limité a no ser tan participativa para no ganarme el odio de las chicas pedantes ya que el disgusto de Alice pesaba en mi conciencia. No quería que ese incidente me alejara de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano.

Al finalizar la clase muchos chicos salieron a prisa, mis amigas me preguntaron de dónde conocía a Tom, si se suponía que yo venía de Washington y tenía pocos días de vivir con _mi tío Albert. _

**-Lo conocí en una tienda, la semana pasada y me dio gusto verlo.**

**-¿Te gusta? Porque seguro que eso pensó Alice **.

**-No, es un buen amigo.**

Tom me dio alcance, venía solo**-Lo siento chicas, pero creo que me robaré un momento a Candy, prometo llevarla sana y salva a su última clase.**

Mis amigas rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y a mí me dio risa. Annie decía que ese gesto le caía en la punta del hígado y rompería sin importarle el rostro de quien lo hiciera, yo me cuidaría que no se me hiciera costumbre hacerlo de tanto verlas.

**-Les conté a mis amigos de ti y por suerte nadie recuerda tu nombre. Les dije que eras mi mejor amiga y defenderé nuestra amistad por encima de todas las cosas, diremos que nos conocimos en el colegio en primer grado. **

**-Sí, lo que sea por conservar nuestra amistad.**

**-Hay alguien que sí te recuerda y quiero que le conozcas. –**Mi corazón latió con fuera, estaba segura que se trataba de Terrence.

Terrence… Terry ¿Por qué no relacioné los nombres cuando mis amigas lo mencionaron?... y ¿Cuándo dijeron : _ La novia de Susana? _ Susana Marlow… la que le había escrito una carta de amor que yo había alterado tachando su nombre y poniendo el mío, en donde había cambiado algunas palabras y puesto otras… Susana y Terry

Caminamos hacia un pasillo y nos detuvimos en el descanso de las escalinatas, ahí estaba mi príncipe de los ojos azules.

Tom nos presentó y nos dejó solos, al principio nos limitamos a sonreírnos y luego nos sentimos incómodos ¿Qué podía decirle?¿Gracias porque me regalaste tu chamarra?, ¿Es muy cálida? ¿Me gustó?... Diablos, no sabía que decirle y por lo que notaba él tampoco tenía nada qué decir…

**-Me dio gusto conocerte Terrence, debo ir a clases… deberías hacer lo mismo-**Puse mi pie izquierdo en el peldaño para hacer mi camino a mi última clase y sentí cuando él tomó mi muñeca evitando que diera el siguiente paso.

**-No te vayas, no, todavía no. –**Tiró de mí para que bajara de nuevo, lo hice dándole la espalda y con mi corazón desbocado por la calidez de su contacto, era la misma mano que había posado en mi hombro desnudo el primer día que le vi, ese calor que recorrió mis terminales nerviosas posicionándose en el centro de mi estómago haciéndome sentir tensión. Rose lo describía como "mariposas en el estómago". Mi espalda se detuvo al momento que sentí su cuerpo y que sus manos se entornaron en mi cintura, mi corazón no determinaba si debía latir más fuerte o detenerse, mis pulmones luchaban con lo mismo, pero decidieron dejar de respirar. **–Estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te vi pasar, Candy soy Terry quien te vio afuera del Swenson -**Sentí su aliento soplar detrás de mi oído al momento que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Terry, ayer me imaginé que me abrazabas cuando me puse tu chamarra y sentí el sabor de tu boca al comerme una menta?...

Esto debía era más de lo que mi mente me dejó vivir anoche, Terry olía delicioso, su piel era suave, ¿puedo definir lo que siento como estar enamorada de él? Es muy diferente a lo que sentí cuando estuve en los brazos de Albert.

Sentí un pequeño círculo húmedo en donde me dio un beso entre el lóbulo y mi quijada, esto se asemejaba al calor en mi vientre que sentí ayer cuando soñé su beso….¡Hormonas!

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él…subí de espaldas el peldaño para quedar más o menos de su altura y tomé su rostro entre mis manos… yo no sabía besar, pero mis amigas decían que él se había besado con muchas chicas… estaba dispuesta a aprender… posicioné mis labios en los de él y dejé que él hiciera lo que sabía, lo vi cerrar sus ojos y sentí sus manos sujetar mi espalda, mis manos descansaban en sus hombros y luego subieron entretejiéndose en sus cabellos suaves al contacto. Había visto a muchas parejas besarse.

Me perdí, me perdí en ese beso**-Sabes a menta-**Le dije cuando terminamos el beso**-Sabes a menta-**Le repetí y él sonrió.

**-Y Tú amor mío sabes delicioso-**Tenía una goma de mascar sabor frambuesa que agradezco que se mantuvo todo el tiempo en mi boca.

Le confesé lo de mi beso imaginario… obvio sin mencionar el abrazo también imaginario **–Sabía que sabías a menta. –**No pude dejar de mirar sus ojos que estaban frente a mí... sus manos seguían alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos al rededor de su cuello...

Menta y frambuesa... creo que me graduaré en besología porque nos besamos muchas veces más, Terry no paraba de decirme que estaba enamorado de mí que me amaba... yo también le dije que había pensado en él y que era mi príncipe de los ojos azules...

Mi príncipe de los besos con sabor a menta...

* * *

linda noche amigas

Abby

:)


	8. novios

Terry

Estoy muy feliz, este año la navidad, para mí, llegó antes del 24 de diciembre y con sabor a frambuesa.

Tenía los músculos doloridos y tensos por el poco ejercicio que había hecho el día anterior. Estaba decidido ingresar al mundo de las luchas, nada me hará cambiar de opinión, nadie cambiará mi decisión.

Mi madre por la mañana se sorprendió de la cantidad de alimentos que ingerí, le había proporcionado a Sandy, la cocinera, la lista de mi dieta y dije la verdad, dije que la dietista del club me había modificado mi alimentación para rendir en el ejercicio.

Mi padre estaba _orgulloso_ de mí, aunque al mismo tiempo dijo que se sentía con un poco de preocupación porque no deseaba verme en problemas, le dije que no los tendría, que mi único objetivo era emplear mis tardes en algo de provecho y quería comenzar en ejercitar y dar forma a mis músculos, al igual que a Tom la advertencia de no descuidar los estudios llegó por su parte. Le prometí mantener mi promedio de A+ que hasta ahora tenía.

Llegué a la High y Susy me mandó una nota que decía: _Necesitamos hablar, no podemos estar distanciados… te amo._ No tenía nada de qué hablar con ella pero por respeto acudí a su cita.

**-Terry… mi amor, gracias por venir, te he echado mucho de menos….** **–**Me abrazó e intentó besarme.

**-Susy, vine porque me lo solicitaste y a dejar en claro que no podemos regresar. Te quise mucho pero esto ya se acabó, compréndelo.**

**-Terry, no volveré a disgustarme contigo, te lo prometo… te prometo ser paciente y tolerante con todo lo nuestro…**

**-No Susy, yo no puedo regresar contigo…**

**-¿Por qué Terry? ¿Hay alguien más?**

**-Susy… no quiero lastimarte…**

**-Sólo dilo…**

**-Sí, si hay alguien más.**

**-¿Pensabas decírmelo?**

**-Susy, no lo compliques ¿Sí? Yo solamente aproveché que tú terminaste conmigo para tomar la decisión de seguir lo que dictaba mi corazón… **

**-¿La quieres más que a mí?**

**-No compares los cariños, es diferente….**

**-¿Quién es?**

**-No la conoces. Susy ¿podemos ser solamente amigos?… **

**-Quiero todo de ti, menos tu lástima.**

**-Susy, no llores. Tú fuiste quien dio por terminado lo nuestro, quédate con eso y di que tú me cortaste… yo no diré nada para lastimarte…**

**-Pensé que vendrías buscándome, que me pedirías volver… no pensé que te animaría a buscar otros brazos…**

**-Linda, no lo tomes así, somos jóvenes y esto es pasajero, un día nos enamoraremos de verdad y esto pasará a la historia como un bonito recuerdo.**

**-Lo habías planeado muy bien el sábado ¿Verdad? Es por eso que mencionaste que tal vez no volveríamos a sentarnos a celebrar el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros…**

**-No sabía lo que pasaría, pero tú te encargaste de alejarme… **

**-Déjame sola Terry, no quiero saber nada de ti.**

Hice lo que me pidió, me alejé de ella sin más, sin un último abrazo sin un último beso, sencillamente caminé hacia mi clase…

La mañana avanzó como cada día, lento en las horas aburridas y rápido en las mejores clases **–Terrence Grandchester** **–**Neil se acercó por la espalda y dio un pequeño golpe amistoso **-¿Ya vieron a la ****_sobrina_**** del profesor Andréu?**

**-No** **–**Contestamos Tom, George y yo que estábamos juntos.

**-Es bonita, tiene unos ojos muy expresivos…**

**-¿En dónde la viste?**

**-En la cafe… se junta con el grupito de nerds: Ivonne, Becky y Demi**

**-Debe serlo, su tío es un****_ nerd_** **–**Todos nos reímos por el comentario de George, todos sabíamos que las clases del profesor Andréu eran de las mejores y muchos queríamos tomar sus asignaturas eran de las clases más concurridas y los cupos saturados. Él es médico de profesión y da clase en la universidad en la que yo quiero ingresar…

**-¿Cómo es? –**Pregunté por curiosidad.

**-Es delgadita, rubia, ojos verdes y como que hace ejercicio porque se ve muy atlética, tiene los brazos delgados y las piernas bien formadas.**

Levanté mis cejas para expresar mi sorpresa por la descripción detallada de Neil **-¡Vaya! Sí que tuviste tiempo de escanearla.**

**-La vi cuando entró, la observé cuando se formó en la fila por sus alimentos. Es verdad cuando digo que es bonita.**

**-Y ¿Cómo sabes que tiene la mirada expresiva? O los ojos…** **-**Preguntó Tom.

**-Porque cuando ingresó a la cafetería yo estaba sentado con Anthonie y la vimos entrar con sus amigas, caminó hacia las mesas del final, Anthonie le sostuvo la mirada todo el pasillo y ella hizo lo mismo, no sonrió pero tampoco frunció el ceño y al pasar junto a nosotros levantó una ceja, hizo sonrojar a Anthonie** **–**Todos nos reímos porque del grupo de amigos, Tony era el más tranquilo

**-La conoceremos en ciencias y tendremos oportunidad de observarla bien en la última clase en deportes, si está en el grupo de nerds ellas están con nosotros y esas clases…**

**-Esperemos que sí podamos verla, aunque si es sobrina del profesor Andréu él la tendrá bien vigilada… eso sería una lástima y por demás está que nuestras nenas no se hablan por nada del mundo con las otras tres, se odian a morir desde la Middle. –**Mencionó George

Esperé ansioso llegar hasta la clase de ciencias para conocer a la sobrina del _tío Andréu_, para estas horas varios chicos le nombraron el _tío_ porque decían que su sobrina era bonita.

Tom y yo andábamos casi siempre juntos para todos lados, así que no fue raro para nuestros amigos que llegáramos casi para iniciar clases, mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente el aula esperando verla, miré a Becky y a la chica que estaba frente a ella dándonos la espalda a todo el grupo, no sé qué le susurró Ivonne al oído porque ella, _discretamente_ se giró hacia nuestra dirección.

Este es el mejor regalo de navidad que pude recibir porque al mirarla la reconocí, llevaba el cabello suelto dejando el libertad sus hermosos risos que flotaron por el aire al momento que corrió hacia los brazos abierto de mi amigo, su sonrisa era completamente sincera y al cerrar sus ojos y sonreír, lo grueso de sus pestañas bordearon sus ojos de tal forma que parecían dos lunitas invertidas.

Alice se enojó y llamó a mi amigo por su nombre delante de todos, Candy lo tomó muy relajada y sonriente… la clase se me hizo eterna, quería mirarla. Disfruté tanto cuando la miré pasar cuando le entregó una hoja membretada al profesor e hizo su camino, intenté aplicar la misma que Anthonie, sostenerle la mirada, busqué sus ojos y ella también me sostuvo la mirada, y al llegar a un lado de mí me guiñó un ojo y mi corazón latió frenéticamente y mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa.

Al terminar la clase y que Tom tranquilizó a Alice, nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros para ir a la clase de deportes, ya sabía quién era la bonita sobrina del profesor Andréu, era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado. Tom me dijo que él me la presentaría, por lo general no me costaba acercarme a las chicas pero con ella era diferente porque yo sentía más que atracción.

Los esperé en el descanso de las escaleras y cuando llegaron me sentí realmente emocionado, ella ya se había cambiado para deportes al igual que yo… su top blanco sin mangas se ceñía perfectamente a su torso y su pantalón deportivo, aunque era holgado marcaba muy bien su figura, es muy bella para lo pequeña que es.

No sabía cómo comportarme delante de ella, lo había practicado muchas veces en mi mente: cuando la vea le diré esto, haré aquello, le preguntaré, la abrazaré, le diré… tenía tantas frases armadas en mi mente que cuando la tuve frente a mí lo único que se me ocurrió, mejor dicho, pude hacer fue sonreí.

Cada segundo que pasó fue como una hora, así de eterno era el silencio y el espacio entre nosotros, no podía articular ninguna palabra de todas las que planeé con anticipación en mi mente.

Ella tenía una postura erguida destacando su estatura ante mí, unos cuántos centímetros más bajita que yo, su coronilla me llegaba al mentón… sus ojos brillantes se mantenían fijos en los míos y su sonrisa era permanente en su rostro.

Dio un paso para subir las escalinatas y dirigirse a la clase de deportes que iniciaría en 5 minutos, entre clases teníamos 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo a nuestros salones **–Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Terrence ** **-**Si no la detenía tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como ésta, en donde estuviéramos solamente ella y yo.

Del sábado que la vi a hoy miércoles yo sentí que habían pasado meses intentando dar con ella y ahora que la tenía frente a mí y después que ella rompió el silencio entre nosotros, el tiempo comenzó a correr sin detenerse.

La detuve sosteniéndola de su muñeca y mi corazón desbocado habló en nombre de mis sentimientos **-No te vayas, todavía no, estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te vi pasar, Candy soy Terry quien te vio afuera del Swenson. **

Se detuvo y dio la vuelta, todo fue tan rápido, era lo que quería… ser correspondido, entornó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso, nos besamos y ella al finalizar dijo: **-Sabes a menta…**

Tenía la costumbre de traer mentos en la boca siempre, aunque el médico ya me había dicho que no abusara de consumirlos porque podrían provocar gastritis, para mí era mejor que traer goma de mascar, pero eso para ella fue algo como que ya lo esperaba **-Sabía que sabes a menta…** **-**Ella sabía a frambuesa. La tuve entre mis brazos, la sentí, no la dejaré ir tan fácil. Nunca se separará de mí ni yo de ella.

No miento cuando digo que estoy enamorado de ella y tampoco lo hago cuando menciono que la quiero, que le amo y que, aunque somos jóvenes, yo sí la quiero en mi vida…

**-¿Podemos ir a nuestra última clase? Es mi primer día aquí y no me gustaría tener algún lío con Albert por volarme la clase por andarme besando por los pasillos.**

**-Candy, esto no fue solamente un beso, para mí no.**

**-¿Qué fue para ti? Porque para mí fue un delicioso beso sabor a menta… ** **-**Estaba seria cuando me lo dijo.

Yo me había besado con varias chicas, pero no quiero que Candy sea una versión mía, que ella se bese con cualquiera, eso no lo soportaría… **-Fue amor… no sólo estoy enamorado de ti, es algo raro… es como una necesidad** **–**La vi levantar las cejas y abrir sus ojos todo lo que más pudo.

**-¿Necesidad? Terrence, tengo objetivos bien definidos para mi vida y no pienso truncarlos por algún desliz y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad que me ha dado la vida, para mí es muy importante responder a aquellos que han confiado en mí.**

**-¿Por qué respondiste a mi beso?**

**-Porque al igual que tú lo quería hacer, pero no quiero que pienses que soy una chica que le gusta estarse ****_agasajand_****o con cualquier chico bonito que se le para enfrente, contigo es diferente pero no al grado de convertirse en una necesidad.**

Candy es muy sincera al hablar, aunque cuida mucho lo que quiere decir, porque entre frases se queda callada buscando las palabras adecuadas **-No me quiero aprovechar de ti, Tom me lo ha advertido, no te haré sufrir, no haremos nada que pueda truncar nuestras vidas… puedes estar segura de ello.**

**-Terrence, tú conoces mi vida, tal vez recuerdes lo que Tom te ha mencionado de mi pasado, no lo quiero arruinar, tengo dos compromisos que cumplir… es lo que me tocó vivir… ¿Podemos ir a nuestra clase?**

Comenzamos a caminar y yo me sentí confundido, ¿Dejarla ir así como así? ¿Podría ganarme su corazón? Tuve que reconocer que yo era quien estaba enamorado y que me costaría mucho lograr llegar hasta ella. **–Está bien, vamos….** **–**Caminamos por lo largo del pasillo en dirección al gimnasio, me sentía triste y reconozco que tenía ganas de llorar porque no era como lo había imaginado

**-Terrence** **–**Detuvo mi mano envolviendo con fuerza sus dedos, tiene mucha fuerza en sus dedos y dudo que sepa eso porque para ella no le fue indiferente cómo apretó. Me detuve y giré hacia ella, estrelló violentamente su cuerpo al mío y me abrazó **–No sé dar afecto y mucho menos recibirlo, no sé querer, para mí mostrar cariño es sencillamente cuidar aunque no dejo de ser agresiva… tú eres un niño bien y yo no… no somos iguales, nunca lo seremos. **

La envolví con mis brazos, quería darle fortaleza y hacerle saber que para mí su condición social no era algo que se pudiera oponer entre nosotros **–Candy, yo te enseñaré a amar, yo tendré paciencia, no te forzaré a nada… ¿Quieres intentarlo?**

**-¿Intentar?**

Debía enseñarle a entenderme **-Candy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**-¿Novia? No nos juntaremos a vivir, no, estamos muy chavillos para eso…**

No pude evitar reírme y ella hizo una expresión severa **-No me estoy burlando de ti princesa, me causó gracia que no tengamos los mismos conceptos. **

**-No somos iguales… eso está claro…**

**-Candy, me gusta pronunciar tu nombre, Candy. Lo que te ofrezco es amor sincero y al pedirte que seas mi novia quiero decir que los dos podamos expresarnos nuestros sentimientos, los míos serán solamente para ti y los tuyos serán solamente para mí.**

**-¿Todos mis sentimientos? Y ¿Qué pasará con mis hermanas y Albert?**

**-Princesa, hay sentimientos que son para todos, como la amistad, la gratitud, el cariño y afecto, la ternura pero hay sentimientos que son especiales para alguien especial, así como los besos no los das a todos solamente a quien te gusta y amas así pasa con los sentimientos…** **-**Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo para nuestra clase…

**-Mis amigas me comentaron que tú te besas con muchas chicas…**

**-Eso era antes… si me aceptas en tu vida para ser tu novio, yo te prometo que todos mis besos serán para mí **

**-¿Todos?**

**-Sí, todos y quiero todos los tuyos para mí…**

**-Hecho**

**-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?**

**-Claro, es lo que acabo de afirmar…**

Volví a reír, sería una relación llena de ternura porque Candy es muy literal, ahora quien detuvo nuestro andar fui yo **-Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

Me vio como diciendo: _pensé que había quedado claro¸ _pero yo soy un caballero y deseo una dama. Tomó aire y respondió haciendo acopio de paciencia y sometiendo todo su temperamento a su voluntad **-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia…. ¿Te tengo qué preguntar lo mismo?**

**-No** **–**Yo seguía sonriente **–porque al preguntarte estoy dando por sentado que quiero ser tu novio.**

**-Ah… Ahora ¿Qué?**

La abracé de nuevo… sabía besar y lo hacía muy bien pero no sabía qué era ser novia. Eso quiere decir que soy su primer novio y eso me gustó. **–Le avisaremos a tu tío que somos novios.**

**-¿Tan pronto?**

**-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema?**

**-Emmm… creo que no, pero no quiero que lo sepa por ahora, pensará que no se puede confiar en mí…** **-**La vi preocuparse y le ofrecí algo en contra de mí mismo.

**-¿Quieres que nos veamos en secreto?**

**-No me gustan las cosas así, aunque andaremos así aquí en la escuela, también porque yo tengo que hacer cosas por las tardes…**

**-Te amo Candy** **–**Me sonrió y me dijo que ella también.

Llegamos cinco minutos tarde a la última clase porque el beso que nos dimos duró mucho y ella no quiso saltarse la clase y yo la respeté, no le haría perder la oportunidad que tenía delante de ella, al contrario yo sabía cuál era su segunda responsabilidad y es precisamente de ahí de donde quiero sacarla.

Nos hicieron burla al vernos llegar tarde y no faltaron los comentarios como: No tardas nada Grandchester, bien Grandchester ahora tendrás puras A's con Andréu, No te la acabarás con el _tío_ y otras cosas más… miré de reojo a Susy y vi que no le tomó en gracia ni a ella ni a nuestras amigas. También tenía qué cuidar a Candy de los comentarios de Susy o de alguna grosería.

**-Candy White Andréu, bienvenida a clase ** **-**Dijo el profesor Thomson **-Espero que tenga buena condición física, ningún alumno, salvo por prescripción médica, se libra de la disciplina de ejercicios** **–**No supo que desafió a una diosa del deporte, lo que me habían platicado sus hermanas era que Candy era mejor que ellas y Alfred me dijo que Annie y Patty eran muy buenas, esperaba que este día pudiéramos ver alguna disciplina diferente y no la loca idea del profesor de la lucha olímpica.

**-Lo intentaré… **

**-Esa es la actitud.**

Candy había envuelto mi muñeca con sus dedos y el agarre fue fuerte, ella no sabe controlar su fuerza, para eso la habían entrenado sus hermanas, espero que nadie saliera lastimada por ella.

El profesor Thompson nos indicó a todo el grupo que teníamos que darle la vuelta a la duela para calentar y después tendríamos qué luchar, habíamos estado practicando lucha olímpica y apreté mis ojos porque esto sería difícil para mi novia, no sé hasta qué punto ella sea adicta a la adrenalina al pelear, pero seguro que esto será difícil.

Se mantuvo lo más alejada del grupo y su mirada surcaba por todos lados **-Candy tu turno, lo harás en contra de Melissa** **–**Esta chica era la mejor entre las alumnas… la idea loca del profesor de participar en esta disciplina se le había metido desde el inicio del curso escolar

**-No creo que pueda con eso, no me gusta.**

**-Es solamente deporte, lo harás por una calificación.**

Todos estábamos sentados alrededor de las colchonetas, me levanté y le dije que yo la apoyaba, ella me sonrió **-Vamos puedes hacerlo, solamente esquiva sus golpes, yo te cuidaré por si veo que no puedes…**

**-¿Crees que no podré contra ella?**

**-No, no me refiero a eso, sino a que puedas controlar tu fuerza… Melissa no es nada para ti.**

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el profesor **–En verdad, no quiero hacerlo… por favor. **

Melissa es una chica un poquito robusta, muy fuerte y solamente Camila es quien le da batalla, otra chica de su talle, pero mi Candy es más chiquita a comparación de ambas **-Vamos Candy, solamente inténtalo.** **–**Se centró en las colchonetas a esperar el _ataque _de Melissa, caminó en círculos y dio algunos saltos hacia atrás cuando Meli lanzaba su ataque…

Los chicos comenzaron a abuchear porque aunque no sabíamos las técnicas que el profesor Thompson se desgastaba en decirnos al menos lo intentábamos… pero Candy era diferente, solamente negaba con la cabeza.

**-Se trata de un deporte Candy ** **-**Yo tenía una lucha interna entre decirle o no al profesor porqué mi nena no quería luchar y vi la misma expresión en Tom.

Melissa atrapó a Candy por la cintura y la derribó… eso encendió a Candy… aunque intentó controlar todo su ser le fue imposible y Melissa le dio bastante batalla porque era cinta negra y también sabía golpear… Nos hicimos a un lado porque se trenzaron de tal magnitud que ni la voz del profesor podía separarlas y no nos permitió interferir.

Para ambas chicas se volvió una batalla de honra porque no se frenaron, Candy se plantó de frente a Melissa y ambas se abalanzaron hacia el centro de las colchonetas, Candy esquivó una patada que Melissa lanzó por encima de su cabeza al agacharse y golpeó con su pie el punto de apoyo de Meli haciéndola caer, Meli se levantó de un salto, Candy empuñó sus manos, los ojos de ambas chicas destellaban ira… sé que Candy se controló a más no poder pero Meli no, intentaba provocar a Candy a más por encima de las indicaciones del profesor, algunos chicos alentaban la pelea y las demás chicas se alejaron escandalizadas.

Meli se puso de pie y Candy la recibió con la planta del pie en la mandíbula pero Meli no cayó sino solamente se tambaleó un poco, se impulsó y empujó todo su peso sobre Candy, pero mi novia tenía algo diferente, peleaba como lo hacen en las calles, sin técnica, aparente pero se notaba su disciplina y con mucha fuerza. Los gritos de los chicos encendían el ánimo de Melissa y horrorizaban a Candy.

Candy se impulsó y tomó a Melissa al cubrir con su mano su cuello, tenía mucha fuerza en su brazo porque lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo, aprisionó sus brazos con sus rodillas y comenzó a golpear a los lados de la cara de Melissa, descargó toda su rabia en la colchoneta que bordeaba el contorno de la cabeza de Meli, todos se quedaron callados y la chica debajo de Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados, no la lastimó porque con tan sólo un golpe que le hubiera dado hubiera sido fatal.

Candy golpeaba una y otra vez con mucha rapidez alternando con fuerza sus puños, corrí hacia ella y de un sólo movimiento enrollé su cintura con mi brazo y la retiré lo más lejos posible, el profesor Thompson se acercó para ver que Melissa estuviera bien, gracias al cielo que no le había pasado nada, Candy controló todo su ímpetu descargándolo sobre el piso de lona acolchonada debajo de Meli, la abracé y ella estaba como en un trance **-Mírame, Candy mírame…** **-**Desvió su mirada hacia mí pero sin ver, respiraba rápido y muy agitado… su mundo de donde la quería sacar demandaba más que buenas intenciones, demandaba mayor fuerza que ella y mayor control, de querer haber lastimado a Melissa lo hubiera hecho, Candy no golpeó a Melissa como ésta lo hizo en al menos cinco ocasiones…

**-¿La lastimé?**

**-No, bebé, no lo hiciste… no pasó nada… ** **-**Me abrazó; delante de todo mi grupo me abrazó; no me avergoncé de mi novia, **-Ya terminó princesa… ya…**

**-En verdad, no quería… yo no quiero esto para mí…**

El profesor se acercó a nosotros que estábamos retirados del resto del grupo y tomó a Candy de mis brazos, en el centro de las colchonetas estaba Melissa de pie y sonriente, el profesor puso a Candy delante de Meli quien la recibió con un saludo inclinando su cuerpo. **–Lo han hecho muy bien… tienes mucho futuro Candy…¿Te gustaría entrenar para eso?**

**-No, no diga eso por favor… yo no lo volveré a hacer** **–**Abrazó a Meli **-Perdona por favor**

Candy se esfuerza por salir de ese estilo de vida y parece que la vida desea mantenerla en ello. Admito que verla golpear así me dio miedo, porque pudo salirse de control.

Todos nuestros compañeros las felicitaron y yo me quedé con ella, estuvimos solos un ratito, en silencio, la mantuve entre mis brazos hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar.** –No te quiero alentar a que lo hagas pero eres increíble, nena en verdad eres estupenda.**

**-¿En verdad lo crees?**

**-Sí… **

**-No me gusta hacerlo. El 24 será la primera vez que lo haga por dinero, hasta ahora sólo ha sido por ****_entrenar_****, pero ese día no habrá colchonetas y no golpearé a los lados sino en sobre la piel… Annie dice: que lloren en su casa a que lloren en la mía, me aseguraré de que sea en la de ellos…**

**-¿Por qué por dinero? ¿Apostarás?**

**-Mis hermanas… es tiempo que comience a cooperar para lograr mudarnos a un lugar mejor.**

Candy tiene mucha fuerza y se transforma cuando pelea, pero también comprobé que puede controlarse porque no golpeó a Meli para nada, pero nos demostró lo que es capaz de hacer… yo también puedo hacerlo por ella, por eso entrenaré con Alfred y le daré una sorpresa el 24 de ir a verla, quiero saber cómo se desempeña cuando no tiene por qué detenerse.

Amo a esta chica, la amo y estoy muy enamorado de ella, mi sangre fluyó dentro de mis venas al verla pelear, me animó, yo quiero pelear como ella.

Ella es mi meta en todos los sentidos

* * *

Bonita tarde amigas...

Abby =)


	9. 24 de diciembre

**24 de diciembre**

* * *

Candy

Mi primer día de clases, toda una gran emoción… vi a Tom, mi mejor amigo… está súper atractivo y tiene una novia muy celosa, vi a mi príncipe de los ojos azules y sus besos saben a menta… Albert es un gran profesor y también es muy comprensible conmigo, le había buscado para decirle que no estaba nada cómoda con las luchas y quedamos de dialogarlo camino a casa… bueno a la biblioteca.

Entre la penúltima clase y la última tuve una enorme prueba de vida que siento que no pasé. Es tan difícil cuando quieres abandonar algo para lo que naciste… maldigo la vida que me tocó, la vida que se empeña en ponerme siempre delante de lo que más detesto.

¿Por qué odio las luchas? No las odio porque tenga que golpear sino por lo que siento al hacerlo… siento placer al sentir el contacto de la carne con mis nudillos, siento placer al descargar todo mi sentir en algo que me provoca a hacerlo… el olor de la sangre, el dolor en los puños, el dolor al recibir los golpes y últimamente conocer el sabor de la sangre mezclado con miedo, es adictivo…

¿Cuándo me di cuenta de este placer? Cuando Annie me hizo luchar contra ella y Patty hace unos días atrás… el sabor almizclado de la sangre con miedo fue cuando la enorme mano del policía golpeó dos veces al quererle hacer justicia a una vieja mentirosa… quise descargar toda mi ira en su estúpido rostro sonriente y _amasarlo_ hasta que perdiera la forma.

Me asusta la manera en la que me hace sentir mi sangre que circula nerviosa e intempestiva por cada vena dentro de mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas solamente obedecen al deseo insano de mi mente que ordena saciar mis sentidos ante el reflejo del miedo que flota en el aire… sí ese miedo que perciben los depredadores ante su presa… aquí no importa quién es la presa ni quién es el depredador, sino la esencia que impregna el entorno.

He entrenado cada día con Patty porque es más hábil que Annie, logra esquivar con mayor rapidez mis golpes, es un reto cada tarde porque comienza a adivinar mis movimientos y debo tener más de una _rutina_ ha dicho Annie.

Terrence no me dice nada acerca de las luchas, cuando me enfrenté a Melissa tuve qué golpear hasta descargar mi furia en la colchoneta de lona, la vi cerrar sus ojos y quedarse quietecita ante mis puños… la verdad anhelaba que se moviera, que hubiera contacto con ella… fue una lucha interior muy cruenta porque parte de mí quería acabar con ella y parte de mí interponía mis sueños entre Meli y yo.

Esa misma tarde hablé con Albert para explicarle lo que sentía y lo que deseaba cada vez que entrenaba.

**-… por eso no quiero golpear, Albert, siento que algo se apodera de mí internamente que tiene sed de sangre, sed de ****_venganza, _**** siento como si la vida me brindara la oportunidad de desquitar mi rabia y a la vez brindarme satisfacción al hacerlo… como si fuera una recompensa….**

Nos encontrábamos comiendo en el Bellinis una rica carne con aderezo de crema y un toque picante, para mí pidió una soda de cola y para él una copa de vino… Albert es tan lindo conmigo, como un hermano mayor… cuando comenzó a brindarme su ayuda yo pensé que podría mirarlo como hombre y no como un _familiar_, pero al estar frente a Terrence las cosas cambiaron…

**-Princesa, tienes mucho coraje en contra de la vida y lo has canalizado de la mejor manera al intentar salir adelante, no dejes que la presión de tus hermanas destruya lo que has conseguido con mucho esfuerzo. –**Dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y levantó la vista buscando mis ojos, su mirada verde, tan similar a la mía, sus rubios cabellos ondeantes, tan iguales a los míos, Albert es como mi familia, nos parecemos tanto que nadie ha cuestionado nuestro _parentesco_ **–Le he pedido a mi hermano Philip que te adopte, necesitamos los trámites para obtener tu partida de nacimiento y él y su esposa están de acuerdo, tú quedarás bajo mi tutela, yo te cuidaré… sé que amas a tus hermanas y quiero que dejen esa vida de ****_luchas_****, quiero que se muden a mi departamento, yo iré a vivir con mi hermana Rose en la casa que nos dejaron nuestros padres.**

¿Más ayuda? ¡Por Dios santo en compañía de todos sus ángeles! Albert en verdad nos quiere ayudar, mis hermanas brincarán de alegría y felicidad… **-¿Y si no quieren dejar las luchas?**

**-He platicado con Rose y ella me ha propuesto emplear a una para enseñarle el trabajo en la biblioteca, el salario saldría de nosotros… pero eso no es ningún problema porque mis padres nos dejaron una buena fortuna que administra Philip, Rose trabaja en la biblioteca porque le gusta fomentar la lectura y estudió biblioteconomía. No podemos arrancar a tus hermanas de su vida como si fueran una raíz… lo tenemos qué hacer poco a poco.**

**-¿por qué lo hacen Albert?**

**-Sencillo. Porque te amamos Candy, Rose te ama mucho desde que te conoció y yo te aprecio también porque eres muy valiente y queremos darles una oportunidad de cambiar su destino, no importa qué pasado les haya tocado, ustedes pueden tener un presente diferente y un mejor futuro.**

**-Entonces ¿No te enojarás si peleo este 24?**

**-No, es más yo estaré presente en cada una de tus peleas, hasta que lo puedas dejar por completo, poco a poco me iré ganando la confianza de Annie hasta convencerla que no es lo mejor para ti ni para ellas.**

**-Gracias Albert, pelearé a las 8:00 de la noche el 24… Annie me dijo que hay muchos chicos de mi edad intentando por una buena oportunidad, algunos los llevan sus padres y otros más son como yo…**

**-No te preocupes Candy, estaré contigo y luego iremos a casa a celebrar la navidad, conocerás a tu padre adoptivo, ellos tienen mucha ilusión por conocerte…**

**-¿Estás seguro que no querrán llevarme con ellos a Washington?**

**-Aunque lo quisieran, legalmente no puedes salir de aquí, y ellos me han prometido que me dejarán tu custodia para que sigas estudiando en el colegio en el cual se te ha dado la oportunidad… no hay forma de que te lleven, solamente en vacaciones y eso si tú quieres. Respetaremos completamente tu voluntad.**

Entrené fuertemente lo que quedó de esa semana, llegó el viernes y salimos de vacaciones de invierno.

Los siguientes tres días estuve de novia con Terrence, nos veíamos en cada cambio de clase y nos besábamos al despedirnos, por su seguridad yo le pedí que no fuera hasta donde vivía pero que nos podíamos ver en las vacaciones en la plaza en donde estaba el Swenson, la ropa que me había regalado Albert se multiplicó al siguiente fin de semana porque Rose insistió que debía comenzar a vestirme bien y a trabajar en mis modales para ser una Andréu.

Rose me echaba muchos ánimos para que cuidara mi relación que recién iniciaba con Terrence, ellos conocían a los Grandchester y a los Stevenson, porque sus abuelos fueron amigos de ambas familias. El padre de Tom no era pobre pero no le apoyaron cuando decidió casarse con la mamá de Tom porque no eran de la misma clase social y Richard, el padre de Terrence, le había dado la oportunidad para emprender un buen negocio, él lo financió convirtiéndose en su socio poniendo el capital.

El lunes a primera hora Annie me presentó a Davis, él se encargó de entrenarme todos los días, me implementó una rutina y me hacía golpear sujetando unas mancuernas para fortalecer mis muñecas, enseñó a vendarme sujetando la mitad de las manos hasta por arriba de las coyunturas.

**-Ésta forma de vendaje se llama espiga porque tiene la forma de una espiga de trigo, es indispensable que no esté completamente apretada sino lo suficiente para sujetar y evitar que tengas alguna torcedura, la forma en la que golpearás será la siguiente- **Puso su mano en lo que me explicó que era poner _guardia _y luego me mostró con movimientos lentos como asestar un golpe **–Golpearás esta ****_pera_**** de box para controlar tus movimientos…**

Me enseñó a golpear, patear y a respirar, me dijo que era muy importante controlar la fuerza como la respiración para aguantar, todas las mañanas entrené duramente en el Coliseum aunque Davis confirmó que lucharé en el Paradisse.

**-Terry, mi amor… cada día te extraño más **

**-Yo más mi vida, ¿Qué harás este 24?**

No quería que me viera luchar pero él ya lo sabía **–Después de la lucha estaremos en casa de Rose porque llegarán mis padres adoptivos y quiero conocerlos. ¿Por qué?**

**-Quería que conocieras a mis padres, les he hablado mucho de ti…**

**-No, no Terry porque no sé cómo me recibirán.**

**-Les he hablado mucho de ti y saben que eres una persona con muchas ganas de salir adelante, ellos no se oponen a nuestra relación.**

**-Pero deberá ser después de las 10:00 de la noche y antes de las 11:00 porque debo estar en casa de Rose con la familia…**

**-Estaremos a esa hora en la capilla porque la familia de Tom ha invitado a mis padres, su hermana más pequeña cantará en el coro. ¿En dónde te recojo?**

**-Mmmm…. Yo llego a la capilla… **

**-No, es muy noche y quiero cuidarte…**

**-Vendré con mis hermanas… Terry por favor… yo te buscaré…**

**-Si no hay de otra… aunque no me quedo tranquilo…**

**-Podrás llevarme a la casa al finalizar…**

**-Ok, pero sigo quedándome un poco inquieto**

El gran día llegó… yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios… llegamos al Paradisse en el carro de Albert, él fue quien vendó mis manos, Rose le había comprado ropa a mis hermanas para ponernos en la noche y yo había pedido permiso para ir a la capilla para ver a Terry.

**-Te dejaremos en el atrio, nosotros tenemos que regresar para terminar los preparativos para la cena… no llegues tan noche… **

**-No. **

Ingresamos al Paradisse y comenzaba a llenarse de gente, muchas personas ricas y bien vestidas iban a divertirse a costa de nuestra necesidad, bueno algunos no luchaban por la misma razón que nosotras sino por afición.

Vi a muchos caer noqueados, sangrar, dar batalla, perder los favoritos, ganar los no favoritos… nada era ficción todo era real.

**-****_La hora de los novatos… abran bien sus ojos porque aquí está el verdadero futuro… el tiempo que permanecerán dentro de las jaulas será de 20 minutos y ganará quien más golpes certeros de…. _**

Éramos 4 parejas que _debutaríamos _ esta noche, dos de varones y dos de mujeres… estábamos alternados y la otra chica y yo seríamos las últimas. Había entrenado tanto para este momento en esta semana, había adquirido _destrezas_ para cuidarme el rostro, esta noche conocería a la familia Grandchester y también estaba emocionada.

El momento llegó, mi corazón latía al mil por hora… sentía la boca seca y no escuchaba nada excepto mi corazón palpitar… Annie era la única que estaba como second para mí, Paty estaba sentada junto a Rose y Albert, Davis estaba junto a Annie dándole recomendaciones para mí.

La chica con la que pelearía estaba un tanto más alta y robusta que yo. Intimidaba tanto… 20 minutos era mucho tiempo… Después del anuncio ella se lanzó en ataque….

Al principio intenté esquivarla y escuché, lejanamente los gritos de Annie que me exigían golpear **–Vamos Candy, pártele la cara y termina con esta mierda de una vez…**

**-Que le dé en las costillas con los pies, la chica no sabe golpear con ellos –**Escuchaba también que Davis gritaba con fuerza…

Sin pensarlo más me lancé en contra de ella, con mis pies ataqué y puse mis manos en guardia tal como Davis me había enseñado, los brazos de esta chica eran más largos que los míos y logró darme un buen golpe en el pecho que me hizo tambalear y que dolió mucho.

Escuché sus palabras gritándome _malnacida_ y la sangre se me encendió, la ira cegó mis ojos y bloqueó mi sentido del oído… ya no escuché para nada a Annie o Davis, la noción del tiempo salió de mi mente.

Corrí hacia su dirección y le di una patada en la mandíbula con el empeine de mi pie izquierdo, el derecho le dio en las costillas y mantuve mi torso lo más alejado de ella que pude.

Mi Puño descansó en su mejilla hasta derribarla, hice lo que Davis me enseñó para golpear y controlar la respiración… mi ira y placer se conjugaron tan perfectamente, la masa que estaba debajo de mi dejó de moverse y al igual que en el colegio un brazo me arrebató de encima de ella…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con agitación y vi por encima del hombro de Davis a la chica desmayada y que estaba siendo atendida por un médico.

Albert sujetó mis mejillas y levantó mi mirada para encontrar la de él… **-Mírame –**Gritó alto, como que salí de un sueño y comencé a escuchar el ruido a mi alrededor.

Me revisó mis puños ensangrentados, al golpear muchas veces rocé la lona que sostenía nuestra lucha y despellejó mis nudillos, la venda no logró hacer mucho por protegerme y Davis me felicitó eufórico delante de la vista enojada de Albert.

El Paradisse estaba a reventar y muy eufórico, un hombre muy elegante se acercó a Annie y a Davis y les preguntó por mí.

**-Quiere ser tu patrocinador, quiere entrenarte y que luches usando su marca deportiva…**

**-No quiero luchar Annie… y no quiero que aceptes nada para mí… lo haré solamente hasta que tú decidas lo contrario pero no quiero que involucres a más gente porque entonces será más difícil para mí dejar todo esto.**

Vi a Albert caminar hacia donde estaba el médico que había atendido a la otra chica para preguntar por su estado ya que se la habían llevado conmocionada **-¿Está bien? –**Le pregunté un tanto preocupada **–No le paso nada –**Quise sonar positiva y animarme en medio de mis nervios destrozados **-¿Verdad?**

**-No te preocupes, ya le están atendiendo… **

**-Entonces…**

**-La auscultarán porque parece que tiene una fractura en el pómulo –**La sangre descendió hasta las plantas de mis pies, yo no quería hacerle daño aunque me sentí llena de satisfacción al golpearla…

**-Albert ¿Se pondrá bien?**

**-Sí, la que me preocupa eres tú… trataré de convencer lo más pronto a Annie para que ya no hagas esto, te transformas rotundamente y das miedo porque no te detienes… si no te hubieran apartado… Candy… al menos la hubieras dejado en coma.**

Escuchar el diagnóstico de Albert y todo lo que había leído acerca de la medicina osea me asustó la condición en que la otra chica había quedado.

No pude convencer a Annie para que no involucrara a más gente, aceptó tres ofertas, dos de patrocinios y una para representarme…

Me subí al auto de Albert con la moral por los suelos, no sentía la alegría que pensé que experimentaría por ganar, me sentía como si me hubieran regañado por haber hecho algo muy malo **-… Sí Albert, en la capilla… **

**-¿Terry se encargará de llevarte a la casa?**

**-Sí…**

**-Levanta ese ánimo hermanita, eres la mejor, vas a lo grande –**Dijo Patty con mucha emoción en la voz, sus palabras me hicieron reír porque se había limitado tanto en mencionar alguna palabra delante de Albert, no quería ser pillada en alguna majadería.

**-Gracias….**

**-Estas de mejor ánimo-**Albert me sonrió…**-¿Sabes princesa? Vine a verte porque pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda médica pero viéndote pelear no necesitarás de mis servicios –**Nos reímos de su comentario y yo me sentí mucho mejor.

**-… Entonces cuando ella me dijo ****_malnacida_**** me enfureció y fue cuando decidí darle su merecido…**

**-Debiste verte, la pateaste, la golpeaste… ni siquiera sentías los golpes porque tu cara no lo reflejaba… esa manera que tienes de derribar duele mucho y te lo digo porque cuando lo hiciste conmigo no tienes piedad al envolver con las piernas, duele cuando encajas las rodillas, inmovilizas por completo y tus puños duelen.**

**-Ahora me duelen los nudillos, ahora porque están ****_calientes_**** puedo flexionarlos pero cuando ****_se enfríen _**** dolerán mucho…**

Llegamos a la capilla y descendí despidiéndome de mis hermanas y tíos con la esperanza de ver a Terry.

El servicio religioso estaba a punto de culminar y por más que intentaba mirar por encima de las cabezas de la gente sentada ninguna se me hacía conocida para decir que se trataba de Terry o Tom.

El reverendo dio la bendición final y rezó por el bienestar de las familias representadas, pidió por la paz de cada una de ellas y que los sueños se convirtieran en realidad.

La gente comenzó a levantarse y a salir, me apresuré hacia el atrio y me subí en la barda para mirar mejor… la gente de saludó y abrazó y poco a poco fueron despejando el camino… no vi a Terry y a Tom pero sí reconocí a los Stevenson, me bajé de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia ellos **–¡Hola, feliz navidad! –**Les dije sonriente.

**-Candy ¡Qué gusto verte! –**El señor Stevenson me abrazó, **-no has cambiado en nada… mírate estás tan bonita como siempre… **

**-Me siento muy gustosa de verles-**Su esposa me saludó con un gran beso y abrazo **–Ven princesa, te presentaremos a una familia a la que apreciamos mucho. –**Caminamos hacia un par de personas muy elegantes, en verdad agradezco la insistencia de Rose en refinar mis modales y a Albert en vestirme bien.

**-Solamente quería ver a Tom y a su amigo Terry –**Le dije para poder zafarme de la _presentación_ con los elegantes.

**-Te presentaré a los papás de Terry **

**-Richard, Eleonor, ella es Candy es una niña que amamos y que es la mejor amiguita de Tom desde que eran pequeños…**

**-Hola Candy, mucho gusto en conocerte-**El padre de Terry es muy elegante y sonriente, es muy atractivo con sus ojos azules, un tono más oscuros que los de Terry. **–Mi hijo y Tom no tardarán en llegar, ya deberían estar aquí…**

**-Solamente quería felicitarles**

La otra pareja se desocupó y se acercó a saludarme, los papás de Tom estaban muy felices de verme de nuevo al igual que yo, cuando se acercó la otra pareja la mujer me tomó del brazo y sujetó mi barbilla **–Por Dios santo… ¿Cómo te llamas? –**Me gritó, sus ojos se abrieron que casi se desorbitaban **-¿Quiénes son tus padres?**

**-Señora me lastima-**La mamá de Tom y el esposo de esa mujer intentaron soltar el agarre**-Soy Candy Andréu y mis padres son Philip y Sofía, estoy aquí con mi tío Albert y mi tía Rose… me hace daño. –**Mi sangre comenzaba a fluir y había una forma de soltarme, pero no la emplearía ¿En dónde demonios estaba Terry o Tom?

**-Mírala William, mírala bien es nuestra hija… es Nathalie –**Gritaba histérica la señora

**-Elizabeth, por favor… suéltala**

**-William es Nathalie, reconocería a mi propia hija en medio de un millar… -**Gritaba con desespero la señora…

Como estaba ya casi desierto y la señora no soltaba su agarre llamó la atención de una patrulla que pasaba. Los agentes descendieron de la unidad y se dirigieron hacia nosotros… intenté rogarle al igual que lo hacían los padres de Terry y Tom y el señor William **–Por favor, no quiero problemas… -**miré con desesperación a los dos agentes que ya flanqueaban mi guardia.

**-¿Todo en orden?**

**-Sí, -**Respondieron al unísono los padres de Terry y Tom…

**-Mira nada más… si es la pequeña carterista del circo…**

Maldita sea mi suerte y mi vida, tenían que ser precisamente aquellos agentes que corrieron detrás de mí **–Nunca me comprobaron nada, yo solamente veía los actos del circo. Esa señora solamente mintió…**

**-Nosotros nos encargamos señora-**_Milagrosamente_ la señora soltó el agarre y los padres de Tom intervinieron a mi favor.

**-Es nuestra sobrina, señores, Elizabeth la confundió con alguien y creyó conocerla…**

**-Eso lo explicará ****_la princesita _**** en la delegación…**

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente porque ni los ruegos de los padres de Terry y de Tom lograron hacer que estos agentes me soltaran, me encaminaron hacia la unidad que tenía la torreta rojiazul relampagueando mi mirar, pensé en Albert, mis padres adoptivos y mis hermanas, **-No tengas miedo pequeña, yo te sacaré –**Levanté mi mirada que reflejaba mi temor expresado en finas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas para ver el rostro sonriente del papá de Terry.

Me ingresaron a la patrulla y comenzaron a tomar los datos de las seis personas que había saludado anteriormente. Yo me mantenía sentada quietecita en el asiento trasero de la patrulla… mi corazón no lograba tranquilizarse y yo no sabía cómo explicárselo a Albert, tenía tanto miedo de decepcionarlo… vi que uno de los agentes no cerró bien la puerta que estaba a mi lado derecho cuando se dirigió hacia los adultos que intentaban explicar que todo era un mal entendido… aproveché la oportunidad y salí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían…

**-Regresa maldita chiquilla –**Gritó uno de ellos…. Comenzó la persecución de ellos hacía mí… ahora no venían corriendo sino en un auto y tenía dos opciones, entregarme y enfrentar a Albert o callejonear hasta perderme de ellos. Sin lugar a dudas la segunda opción era la mejor.

No vi a Terry ni a Tom y las calles estaban desiertas pero llenas de luces alusivas a la fecha especial.

Me detuve detrás de una barda para tomar aire y continuar mi carrera, no podía respirar y controlar los latidos de mi corazón, las piernas me estaban temblando y todo el ser estaba confundido, las palabras de esa señora y su mirada puesta en mi la veía sin cerrar los ojos **–****_Es mi hija, la reconocería entre un millar_****-**Me esperé hasta que mi respiración se unificó con mi palpitar y ya no vi peligro de salir.

Caminé hasta la casa de Rose y ahí estaban mis hermanas muy sonrientes **–Candy, ellos son Philip y Sofía, -**Eran una pareja muy joven y sonriente que me recibieron envolviéndome con sus brazos.

**-Somos tus papás… adoptivos… pero seremos tus padres-**Les regresé el abrazo y me sentí segura entre ellos.

La cena estuvo muy emotiva, Albert compartió mi hazaña de pelear y Sofía se horrorizó pero Albert la tranquilizó al mostrarle su móvil en donde había grabado la pelea, vi la forma en la que golpeo y me sorprendí.

Después de media noche nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, la casa de Rose tenía muchas habitaciones y nos habían preparado una para cada una de nosotras. Se siente tan bien dormir en una cama y cubrirte con cobijas calientes

A la mañana siguientes nos fueron a despertar, el árbol estaba lleno de regalos y muchos tenían nuestros nombres, nosotras no habías llevado ninguno para ellos y ellos nos habían dado al menos 10 regalos a cada una de nosotras.

**-Este es para nuestra hija-**Recibí un paquete rectangular y deshice muy emocionada la envoltura.

**-Es un móvil, tengo mi propio móvil**

**-Es para que estemos en contacto siempre hija**

**-Y este es de parte de tu tío consentido**

**-Una portátil, Albert es una portátil.**

Mis hermanas estaban muy emocionadas porque a ellas también les había ido muy bien, pero en especial había dos razones muy especiales que las mantenían sonrientes.

**-Annie, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al lago? –**Annie se sonrojó ante la invitación de uno de los hermanos Cornwell.

**-Y tu Patty, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?**

Los miré de reojo y les sonreí, mis papás no habían llegado solos, habían traído con ellos a los sobrinos de Sofía, Archie y Stear, quienes no quitaron los ojos de encima de mis hermanas.

Candy

Mi primer día de clases, toda una gran emoción… vi a Tom, mi mejor amigo… está súper atractivo y tiene una novia muy celosa, vi a mi príncipe de los ojos azules y sus besos saben a menta… Albert es un gran profesor y también es muy comprensible conmigo, le había buscado para decirle que no estaba nada cómoda con las luchas y quedamos de dialogarlo camino a casa… bueno a la biblioteca.

Entre la penúltima clase y la última tuve una enorme prueba de vida que siento que no pasé. Es tan difícil cuando quieres abandonar algo para lo que naciste… maldigo la vida que me tocó, la vida que se empeña en ponerme siempre delante de lo que más detesto.

¿Por qué odio las luchas? No las odio porque tenga que golpear sino por lo que siento al hacerlo… siento placer al sentir el contacto de la carne con mis nudillos, siento placer al descargar todo mi sentir en algo que me provoca a hacerlo… el olor de la sangre, el dolor en los puños, el dolor al recibir los golpes y últimamente conocer el sabor de la sangre mezclado con miedo, es adictivo…

¿Cuándo me di cuenta de este placer? Cuando Annie me hizo luchar contra ella y Patty hace unos días atrás… el sabor almizclado de la sangre con miedo fue cuando la enorme mano del policía golpeó dos veces al quererle hacer justicia a una vieja mentirosa… quise descargar toda mi ira en su estúpido rostro sonriente y _amasarlo_ hasta que perdiera la forma.

Me asusta la manera en la que me hace sentir mi sangre que circula nerviosa e intempestiva por cada vena dentro de mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas solamente obedecen al deseo insano de mi mente que ordena saciar mis sentidos ante el reflejo del miedo que flota en el aire… sí ese miedo que perciben los depredadores ante su presa… aquí no importa quién es la presa ni quién es el depredador, sino la esencia que impregna el entorno.

He entrenado cada día con Patty porque es más hábil que Annie, logra esquivar con mayor rapidez mis golpes, es un reto cada tarde porque comienza a adivinar mis movimientos y debo tener más de una _rutina_ ha dicho Annie.

Terrence no me dice nada acerca de las luchas, cuando me enfrenté a Melissa tuve qué golpear hasta descargar mi furia en la colchoneta de lona, la vi cerrar sus ojos y quedarse quietecita ante mis puños… la verdad anhelaba que se moviera, que hubiera contacto con ella… fue una lucha interior muy cruenta porque parte de mí quería acabar con ella y parte de mí interponía mis sueños entre Meli y yo.

Esa misma tarde hablé con Albert para explicarle lo que sentía y lo que deseaba cada vez que entrenaba.

**-… por eso no quiero golpear, Albert, siento que algo se apodera de mí internamente que tiene sed de sangre, sed de ****_venganza, _**** siento como si la vida me brindara la oportunidad de desquitar mi rabia y a la vez brindarme satisfacción al hacerlo… como si fuera una recompensa….**

Nos encontrábamos comiendo en el Bellinis una rica carne con aderezo de crema y un toque picante, para mí pidió una soda de cola y para él una copa de vino… Albert es tan lindo conmigo, como un hermano mayor… cuando comenzó a brindarme su ayuda yo pensé que podría mirarlo como hombre y no como un _familiar_, pero al estar frente a Terrence las cosas cambiaron…

**-Princesa, tienes mucho coraje en contra de la vida y lo has canalizado de la mejor manera al intentar salir adelante, no dejes que la presión de tus hermanas destruya lo que has conseguido con mucho esfuerzo. –**Dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y levantó la vista buscando mis ojos, su mirada verde, tan similar a la mía, sus rubios cabellos ondeantes, tan iguales a los míos, Albert es como mi familia, nos parecemos tanto que nadie ha cuestionado nuestro _parentesco_ **–Le he pedido a mi hermano Philip que te adopte, necesitamos los trámites para obtener tu partida de nacimiento y él y su esposa están de acuerdo, tú quedarás bajo mi tutela, yo te cuidaré… sé que amas a tus hermanas y quiero que dejen esa vida de ****_luchas_****, quiero que se muden a mi departamento, yo iré a vivir con mi hermana Rose en la casa que nos dejaron nuestros padres.**

¿Más ayuda? ¡Por Dios santo en compañía de todos sus ángeles! Albert en verdad nos quiere ayudar, mis hermanas brincarán de alegría y felicidad… **-¿Y si no quieren dejar las luchas?**

**-He platicado con Rose y ella me ha propuesto emplear a una para enseñarle el trabajo en la biblioteca, el salario saldría de nosotros… pero eso no es ningún problema porque mis padres nos dejaron una buena fortuna que administra Philip, Rose trabaja en la biblioteca porque le gusta fomentar la lectura y estudió biblioteconomía. No podemos arrancar a tus hermanas de su vida como si fueran una raíz… lo tenemos qué hacer poco a poco.**

**-¿por qué lo hacen Albert?**

**-Sencillo. Porque te amamos Candy, Rose te ama mucho desde que te conoció y yo te aprecio también porque eres muy valiente y queremos darles una oportunidad de cambiar su destino, no importa qué pasado les haya tocado, ustedes pueden tener un presente diferente y un mejor futuro.**

**-Entonces ¿No te enojarás si peleo este 24?**

**-No, es más yo estaré presente en cada una de tus peleas, hasta que lo puedas dejar por completo, poco a poco me iré ganando la confianza de Annie hasta convencerla que no es lo mejor para ti ni para ellas.**

**-Gracias Albert, pelearé a las 8:00 de la noche el 24… Annie me dijo que hay muchos chicos de mi edad intentando por una buena oportunidad, algunos los llevan sus padres y otros más son como yo…**

**-No te preocupes Candy, estaré contigo y luego iremos a casa a celebrar la navidad, conocerás a tu padre adoptivo, ellos tienen mucha ilusión por conocerte…**

**-¿Estás seguro que no querrán llevarme con ellos a Washington?**

**-Aunque lo quisieran, legalmente no puedes salir de aquí, y ellos me han prometido que me dejarán tu custodia para que sigas estudiando en el colegio en el cual se te ha dado la oportunidad… no hay forma de que te lleven, solamente en vacaciones y eso si tú quieres. Respetaremos completamente tu voluntad.**

Entrené fuertemente lo que quedó de esa semana, llegó el viernes y salimos de vacaciones de invierno.

Los siguientes tres días estuve de novia con Terrence, nos veíamos en cada cambio de clase y nos besábamos al despedirnos, por su seguridad yo le pedí que no fuera hasta donde vivía pero que nos podíamos ver en las vacaciones en la plaza en donde estaba el Swenson, la ropa que me había regalado Albert se multiplicó al siguiente fin de semana porque Rose insistió que debía comenzar a vestirme bien y a trabajar en mis modales para ser una Andréu.

Rose me echaba muchos ánimos para que cuidara mi relación que recién iniciaba con Terrence, ellos conocían a los Grandchester y a los Stevenson, porque sus abuelos fueron amigos de ambas familias. El padre de Tom no era pobre pero no le apoyaron cuando decidió casarse con la mamá de Tom porque no eran de la misma clase social y Richard, el padre de Terrence, le había dado la oportunidad para emprender un buen negocio, él lo financió convirtiéndose en su socio poniendo el capital.

El lunes a primera hora Annie me presentó a Davis, él se encargó de entrenarme todos los días, me implementó una rutina y me hacía golpear sujetando unas mancuernas para fortalecer mis muñecas, enseñó a vendarme sujetando la mitad de las manos hasta por arriba de las coyunturas.

**-Ésta forma de vendaje se llama espiga porque tiene la forma de una espiga de trigo, es indispensable que no esté completamente apretada sino lo suficiente para sujetar y evitar que tengas alguna torcedura, la forma en la que golpearás será la siguiente- **Puso su mano en lo que me explicó que era poner _guardia _y luego me mostró con movimientos lentos como asestar un golpe **–Golpearás esta ****_pera_**** de box para controlar tus movimientos…**

Me enseñó a golpear, patear y a respirar, me dijo que era muy importante controlar la fuerza como la respiración para aguantar, todas las mañanas entrené duramente en el Coliseum aunque Davis confirmó que lucharé en el Paradisse.

**-Terry, mi amor… cada día te extraño más **

**-Yo más mi vida, ¿Qué harás este 24?**

No quería que me viera luchar pero él ya lo sabía **–Después de la lucha estaremos en casa de Rose porque llegarán mis padres adoptivos y quiero conocerlos. ¿Por qué?**

**-Quería que conocieras a mis padres, les he hablado mucho de ti…**

**-No, no Terry porque no sé cómo me recibirán.**

**-Les he hablado mucho de ti y saben que eres una persona con muchas ganas de salir adelante, ellos no se oponen a nuestra relación.**

**-Pero deberá ser después de las 10:00 de la noche y antes de las 11:00 porque debo estar en casa de Rose con la familia…**

**-Estaremos a esa hora en la capilla porque la familia de Tom ha invitado a mis padres, su hermana más pequeña cantará en el coro. ¿En dónde te recojo?**

**-Mmmm…. Yo llego a la capilla… **

**-No, es muy noche y quiero cuidarte…**

**-Vendré con mis hermanas… Terry por favor… yo te buscaré…**

**-Si no hay de otra… aunque no me quedo tranquilo…**

**-Podrás llevarme a la casa al finalizar…**

**-Ok, pero sigo quedándome un poco inquieto**

El gran día llegó… yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios… llegamos al Paradisse en el carro de Albert, él fue quien vendó mis manos, Rose le había comprado ropa a mis hermanas para ponernos en la noche y yo había pedido permiso para ir a la capilla para ver a Terry.

**-Te dejaremos en el atrio, nosotros tenemos que regresar para terminar los preparativos para la cena… no llegues tan noche… **

**-No. **

Ingresamos al Paradisse y comenzaba a llenarse de gente, muchas personas ricas y bien vestidas iban a divertirse a costa de nuestra necesidad, bueno algunos no luchaban por la misma razón que nosotras sino por afición.

Vi a muchos caer noqueados, sangrar, dar batalla, perder los favoritos, ganar los no favoritos… nada era ficción todo era real.

**-****_La hora de los novatos… abran bien sus ojos porque aquí está el verdadero futuro… el tiempo que permanecerán dentro de las jaulas será de 20 minutos y ganará quien más golpes certeros de…. _**

Éramos 4 parejas que _debutaríamos _ esta noche, dos de varones y dos de mujeres… estábamos alternados y la otra chica y yo seríamos las últimas. Había entrenado tanto para este momento en esta semana, había adquirido _destrezas_ para cuidarme el rostro, esta noche conocería a la familia Grandchester y también estaba emocionada.

El momento llegó, mi corazón latía al mil por hora… sentía la boca seca y no escuchaba nada excepto mi corazón palpitar… Annie era la única que estaba como second para mí, Paty estaba sentada junto a Rose y Albert, Davis estaba junto a Annie dándole recomendaciones para mí.

La chica con la que pelearía estaba un tanto más alta y robusta que yo. Intimidaba tanto… 20 minutos era mucho tiempo… Después del anuncio ella se lanzó en ataque….

Al principio intenté esquivarla y escuché, lejanamente los gritos de Annie que me exigían golpear **–Vamos Candy, pártele la cara y termina con esta mierda de una vez…**

**-Que le dé en las costillas con los pies, la chica no sabe golpear con ellos –**Escuchaba también que Davis gritaba con fuerza…

Sin pensarlo más me lancé en contra de ella, con mis pies ataqué y puse mis manos en guardia tal como Davis me había enseñado, los brazos de esta chica eran más largos que los míos y logró darme un buen golpe en el pecho que me hizo tambalear y que dolió mucho.

Escuché sus palabras gritándome _malnacida_ y la sangre se me encendió, la ira cegó mis ojos y bloqueó mi sentido del oído… ya no escuché para nada a Annie o Davis, la noción del tiempo salió de mi mente.

Corrí hacia su dirección y le di una patada en la mandíbula con el empeine de mi pie izquierdo, el derecho le dio en las costillas y mantuve mi torso lo más alejado de ella que pude.

Mi Puño descansó en su mejilla hasta derribarla, hice lo que Davis me enseñó para golpear y controlar la respiración… mi ira y placer se conjugaron tan perfectamente, la masa que estaba debajo de mi dejó de moverse y al igual que en el colegio un brazo me arrebató de encima de ella…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con agitación y vi por encima del hombro de Davis a la chica desmayada y que estaba siendo atendida por un médico.

Albert sujetó mis mejillas y levantó mi mirada para encontrar la de él… **-Mírame –**Gritó alto, como que salí de un sueño y comencé a escuchar el ruido a mi alrededor.

Me revisó mis puños ensangrentados, al golpear muchas veces rocé la lona que sostenía nuestra lucha y despellejó mis nudillos, la venda no logró hacer mucho por protegerme y Davis me felicitó eufórico delante de la vista enojada de Albert.

El Paradisse estaba a reventar y muy eufórico, un hombre muy elegante se acercó a Annie y a Davis y les preguntó por mí.

**-Quiere ser tu patrocinador, quiere entrenarte y que luches usando su marca deportiva…**

**-No quiero luchar Annie… y no quiero que aceptes nada para mí… lo haré solamente hasta que tú decidas lo contrario pero no quiero que involucres a más gente porque entonces será más difícil para mí dejar todo esto.**

Vi a Albert caminar hacia donde estaba el médico que había atendido a la otra chica para preguntar por su estado ya que se la habían llevado conmocionada **-¿Está bien? –**Le pregunté un tanto preocupada **–No le paso nada –**Quise sonar positiva y animarme en medio de mis nervios destrozados **-¿Verdad?**

**-No te preocupes, ya le están atendiendo… **

**-Entonces…**

**-La auscultarán porque parece que tiene una fractura en el pómulo –**La sangre descendió hasta las plantas de mis pies, yo no quería hacerle daño aunque me sentí llena de satisfacción al golpearla…

**-Albert ¿Se pondrá bien?**

**-Sí, la que me preocupa eres tú… trataré de convencer lo más pronto a Annie para que ya no hagas esto, te transformas rotundamente y das miedo porque no te detienes… si no te hubieran apartado… Candy… al menos la hubieras dejado en coma.**

Escuchar el diagnóstico de Albert y todo lo que había leído acerca de la medicina osea me asustó la condición en que la otra chica había quedado.

No pude convencer a Annie para que no involucrara a más gente, aceptó tres ofertas, dos de patrocinios y una para representarme…

Me subí al auto de Albert con la moral por los suelos, no sentía la alegría que pensé que experimentaría por ganar, me sentía como si me hubieran regañado por haber hecho algo muy malo **-… Sí Albert, en la capilla… **

**-¿Terry se encargará de llevarte a la casa?**

**-Sí…**

**-Levanta ese ánimo hermanita, eres la mejor, vas a lo grande –**Dijo Patty con mucha emoción en la voz, sus palabras me hicieron reír porque se había limitado tanto en mencionar alguna palabra delante de Albert, no quería ser pillada en alguna majadería.

**-Gracias….**

**-Estas de mejor ánimo-**Albert me sonrió…**-¿Sabes princesa? Vine a verte porque pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda médica pero viéndote pelear no necesitarás de mis servicios –**Nos reímos de su comentario y yo me sentí mucho mejor.

**-… Entonces cuando ella me dijo ****_malnacida_**** me enfureció y fue cuando decidí darle su merecido…**

**-Debiste verte, la pateaste, la golpeaste… ni siquiera sentías los golpes porque tu cara no lo reflejaba… esa manera que tienes de derribar duele mucho y te lo digo porque cuando lo hiciste conmigo no tienes piedad al envolver con las piernas, duele cuando encajas las rodillas, inmovilizas por completo y tus puños duelen.**

**-Ahora me duelen los nudillos, ahora porque están ****_calientes_**** puedo flexionarlos pero cuando ****_se enfríen _**** dolerán mucho…**

Llegamos a la capilla y descendí despidiéndome de mis hermanas y tíos con la esperanza de ver a Terry.

El servicio religioso estaba a punto de culminar y por más que intentaba mirar por encima de las cabezas de la gente sentada ninguna se me hacía conocida para decir que se trataba de Terry o Tom.

El reverendo dio la bendición final y rezó por el bienestar de las familias representadas, pidió por la paz de cada una de ellas y que los sueños se convirtieran en realidad.

La gente comenzó a levantarse y a salir, me apresuré hacia el atrio y me subí en la barda para mirar mejor… la gente de saludó y abrazó y poco a poco fueron despejando el camino… no vi a Terry y a Tom pero sí reconocí a los Stevenson, me bajé de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia ellos **–¡Hola, feliz navidad! –**Les dije sonriente.

**-Candy ¡Qué gusto verte! –**El señor Stevenson me abrazó, **-no has cambiado en nada… mírate estás tan bonita como siempre… **

**-Me siento muy gustosa de verles-**Su esposa me saludó con un gran beso y abrazo **–Ven princesa, te presentaremos a una familia a la que apreciamos mucho. –**Caminamos hacia un par de personas muy elegantes, en verdad agradezco la insistencia de Rose en refinar mis modales y a Albert en vestirme bien.

**-Solamente quería ver a Tom y a su amigo Terry –**Le dije para poder zafarme de la _presentación_ con los elegantes.

**-Te presentaré a los papás de Terry **

**-Richard, Eleonor, ella es Candy es una niña que amamos y que es la mejor amiguita de Tom desde que eran pequeños…**

**-Hola Candy, mucho gusto en conocerte-**El padre de Terry es muy elegante y sonriente, es muy atractivo con sus ojos azules, un tono más oscuros que los de Terry. **–Mi hijo y Tom no tardarán en llegar, ya deberían estar aquí…**

**-Solamente quería felicitarles**

La otra pareja se desocupó y se acercó a saludarme, los papás de Tom estaban muy felices de verme de nuevo al igual que yo, cuando se acercó la otra pareja la mujer me tomó del brazo y sujetó mi barbilla **–Por Dios santo… ¿Cómo te llamas? –**Me gritó, sus ojos se abrieron que casi se desorbitaban **-¿Quiénes son tus padres?**

**-Señora me lastima-**La mamá de Tom y el esposo de esa mujer intentaron soltar el agarre**-Soy Candy Andréu y mis padres son Philip y Sofía, estoy aquí con mi tío Albert y mi tía Rose… me hace daño. –**Mi sangre comenzaba a fluir y había una forma de soltarme, pero no la emplearía ¿En dónde demonios estaba Terry o Tom?

**-Mírala William, mírala bien es nuestra hija… es Nathalie –**Gritaba histérica la señora

**-Elizabeth, por favor… suéltala**

**-William es Nathalie, reconocería a mi propia hija en medio de un millar… -**Gritaba con desespero la señora…

Como estaba ya casi desierto y la señora no soltaba su agarre llamó la atención de una patrulla que pasaba. Los agentes descendieron de la unidad y se dirigieron hacia nosotros… intenté rogarle al igual que lo hacían los padres de Terry y Tom y el señor William **–Por favor, no quiero problemas… -**miré con desesperación a los dos agentes que ya flanqueaban mi guardia.

**-¿Todo en orden?**

**-Sí, -**Respondieron al unísono los padres de Terry y Tom…

**-Mira nada más… si es la pequeña carterista del circo…**

Maldita sea mi suerte y mi vida, tenían que ser precisamente aquellos agentes que corrieron detrás de mí **–Nunca me comprobaron nada, yo solamente veía los actos del circo. Esa señora solamente mintió…**

**-Nosotros nos encargamos señora-**_Milagrosamente_ la señora soltó el agarre y los padres de Tom intervinieron a mi favor.

**-Es nuestra sobrina, señores, Elizabeth la confundió con alguien y creyó conocerla…**

**-Eso lo explicará ****_la princesita _**** en la delegación…**

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente porque ni los ruegos de los padres de Terry y de Tom lograron hacer que estos agentes me soltaran, me encaminaron hacia la unidad que tenía la torreta rojiazul relampagueando mi mirar, pensé en Albert, mis padres adoptivos y mis hermanas, **-No tengas miedo pequeña, yo te sacaré –**Levanté mi mirada que reflejaba mi temor expresado en finas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas para ver el rostro sonriente del papá de Terry.

Me ingresaron a la patrulla y comenzaron a tomar los datos de las seis personas que había saludado anteriormente. Yo me mantenía sentada quietecita en el asiento trasero de la patrulla… mi corazón no lograba tranquilizarse y yo no sabía cómo explicárselo a Albert, tenía tanto miedo de decepcionarlo… vi que uno de los agentes no cerró bien la puerta que estaba a mi lado derecho cuando se dirigió hacia los adultos que intentaban explicar que todo era un mal entendido… aproveché la oportunidad y salí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían…

**-Regresa maldita chiquilla –**Gritó uno de ellos…. Comenzó la persecución de ellos hacía mí… ahora no venían corriendo sino en un auto y tenía dos opciones, entregarme y enfrentar a Albert o callejonear hasta perderme de ellos. Sin lugar a dudas la segunda opción era la mejor.

No vi a Terry ni a Tom y las calles estaban desiertas pero llenas de luces alusivas a la fecha especial.

Me detuve detrás de una barda para tomar aire y continuar mi carrera, no podía respirar y controlar los latidos de mi corazón, las piernas me estaban temblando y todo el ser estaba confundido, las palabras de esa señora y su mirada puesta en mi la veía sin cerrar los ojos **–****_Es mi hija, la reconocería entre un millar_****-**Me esperé hasta que mi respiración se unificó con mi palpitar y ya no vi peligro de salir.

Caminé hasta la casa de Rose y ahí estaban mis hermanas muy sonrientes **–Candy, ellos son Philip y Sofía, -**Eran una pareja muy joven y sonriente que me recibieron envolviéndome con sus brazos.

**-Somos tus papás… adoptivos… pero seremos tus padres-**Les regresé el abrazo y me sentí segura entre ellos.

La cena estuvo muy emotiva, Albert compartió mi hazaña de pelear y Sofía se horrorizó pero Albert la tranquilizó al mostrarle su móvil en donde había grabado la pelea, vi la forma en la que golpeo y me sorprendí.

Después de media noche nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, la casa de Rose tenía muchas habitaciones y nos habían preparado una para cada una de nosotras. Se siente tan bien dormir en una cama y cubrirte con cobijas calientes

A la mañana siguientes nos fueron a despertar, el árbol estaba lleno de regalos y muchos tenían nuestros nombres, nosotras no habías llevado ninguno para ellos y ellos nos habían dado al menos 10 regalos a cada una de nosotras.

**-Este es para nuestra hija-**Recibí un paquete rectangular y deshice muy emocionada la envoltura.

**-Es un móvil, tengo mi propio móvil**

**-Es para que estemos en contacto siempre hija**

**-Y este es de parte de tu tío consentido**

**-Una portátil, Albert es una portátil.**

Mis hermanas estaban muy emocionadas porque a ellas también les había ido muy bien, pero en especial había dos razones muy especiales que las mantenían sonrientes.

**-Annie, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al lago? –**Annie se sonrojó ante la invitación de uno de los hermanos Cornwell.

**-Y tu Patty, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?**

Los miré de reojo y les sonreí, mis papás no habían llegado solos, habían traído con ellos a los sobrinos de Sofía, Archie y Stear, quienes no quitaron los ojos de encima de mis hermanas.

Esta ha sido la mejor celebración de navidad que he pasado porque ha sido en compañía de mis hermanas y de mi nueva familia, la que nunca olvidaré es la que pasé en la casa de los Stevenson.

* * *

Muchas Felicidades Amigas

Que Dios les bendiga en estas fechas y que se la pasen súper... sorry pero ando de viaje y no había podido actualizar... prometo ponerme al día en estas fechas que ando de vacaciones

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos

Su amiga Abby ;)


	10. MI DECISIÓN

**MI DECISIÓN**

* * *

TERRENCE

Estuve con Tom en el Coliseum viendo cada una de los enfrentamientos. Cada uno de ellos captaba por completo mi atención, había personas de ambos géneros buscando colocarse como los favoritos en las diferentes categorías.

Eran luchas verdaderamente sangrientas, nada era ficticio, el dolor que los rostros reflejaban llenaban mis pupilas captando toda mi atención.

Los chicos más o menos de mi edad tenían mejor físico que yo, con las camisetas sin mangas sus músculos eran notables, eran marcados y definidos, cada uno trabajado con esfuerzo y dedicación; cada golpe que daban o recibían estaba cargado de adrenalina y perseguían un blanco perfecto al cual no querían errar.

**-Terry, no veo por ningún lado a Candy y tampoco creo que luche aquí, si nos apresuramos tal vez podamos llegar al Paradisse y verla en su ****_debut._**

**-¿Has visto a los peleadores? –**Mi voz emotiva ignoró las palabras de mi mejor amigo **–Yo seré mejor que cada uno de ellos y ganaré cada combate al que me enfrente. –**Mis ojos fijos en el cuadrilátero guardaban las imágenes que comenzaban a filtrarse en mis neuronas para nunca salir, serían ellas las que me sostendrían en cualquier momento de flaqueza.

**-Terry, es mejor que nos vayamos porque el servicio en la capilla ya debe estar por concluir. –**Mi amigo tiró de mi cazadora intentando moverme en dirección de la salida, pero el sentido de mi vista reconoció una figura que ya era familiar para mí.

**-Dame un segundo Tom, ya vuelvo –**Caminé en dirección a mi entrenador que estaba de brazos cruzados junto a otro muchacho más o menos de su edad que se veía igual o más fornido que Alfred. **–¡Hey! –**Saludé chocando mi mano con cada uno de ellos.

**-Terrence ¡qué gusto verte! Me alegra que te animaras a venir.**

**-Estoy completamente sorprendido. –**Tenía mucha curiosidad por todo el _ambiente _que me rodeaba. Tom se apresuró para posicionarse junto a mí e insistir que nos retiráramos **–Alfred ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará forjarme físicamente como ustedes?**

**-Con esfuerzo y dedicación, más pronto de lo que te imaginas. –**Miró a su compañero y me lo presentó **–Terry, él es Bob y es entrenador de los grandes, él me ha entrenado a mí también.**

Tenía muchos ánimos de quedar bien entre ellos y ser uno del grupo de los _grandes _**-¿Te interesaría integrarte?**

**-Es del chico que te he mencionado –**Comentó Alfred sin mirar a Bob, sus ojos estaban centrados en los míos, su mirada color miel estaba fija en mis pupilas **–Tiene mucho interés y eso le hará llegar lejos.**

**-Acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo de esto.**

**-Ok, -**Me dirigí a mi amigo que insistía que nos retiráramos **–Sólo un segundo más Tom, no demoro y llegaremos a tiempo –**Sabía que mi amigo no podía irse sin mí ya que era mi chofer quien nos esperaba en la entrada del Coliseum.

Al ingresar a las oficinas de Gimnasio "Coliseum" me sentí diferente, sabía que mi deseo era ingresar a este mundo para poder ayudar a la chica de mis sueños, a mi hermosa novia Candy Andréu. Mientras tomaba mi lugar en el asiento que Bob me señaló pensé en la desesperación en la mirada de mi amigo Thomas, por un instante consideré que estaba perdiendo la verdadera intensión de mi estancia en este lugar. Por su parte Tom me insistía en que nos retiráramos ya que no habíamos visto a Candy o a sus hermanas y por mi parte había retrasado nuestra salida de este lugar sin ningún argumento a mi favor.

Escuché atentamente la propuesta de Bob y no me pareció nada absurda su idea, así que sin chistar la acepté comprometiéndome casi de por vida con Bob y Alfred.

Al salir de la oficina de Bob apresuré mi paso para alcanzar a mi amigo que estaba hecho una furia en mi contra **-¡Vamos, amigo! No es para tanto, con lo que acabo de lograr ayudaré más a Candy… alégrate, ya estoy dentro. –**Realmente estaba muy motivado con el acuerdo al que había llegado con Bob, prometí también no descuidar mis estudios, ya que por ser menor de edad necesitaba la autorización de mis padres y eso no lo obtendría por nada del mundo.

La sugerencia de Alfred fue que entrenaría por las tardes tal y como habíamos acordado, un tanto en el Club y otro tanto en el Coliseum. Si no descuidaba mis estudios mi padre no tendría ninguna objeción y Bob se encargaría de conseguirme la mejor lucha en cuanto yo cumpliera los 18 años.

**-Te meterás en un gran problema con tus padres Terrence, y lo que te dolerá más es que, como este es el ****_mundo_**** de Candy, te prohibirán cualquier relación con ella.**

**-No seas así Tom, mis padres no se oponen a que tenga algo que ver con Candy, al contrario, me apoyan.**

**-Porque no saben que te estás exponiendo por ella…**

**-Y espero que me sigas apoyando con el ****_secreto_**

**-Terry, eres mi mejor amigo y creo conveniente pedirte que tengas cuidado.**

**-Tom, tú también eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mí y te agradezco tu preocupación, si te hace sentir más tranquilo no voy a pelear –**Me miró con incredulidad y terminé mi frase casi entre dientes **–Por ahora, lo haré hasta que cumpla los 18 años.**

**-Terry… debes pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decidir …**

**-Amigo, lo único en lo que quiero pensar es en Candy**

**-Pues si ella fuera tu único pensamiento, desde hace más de una hora que debimos retirarnos…**

**-Iremos al Paradisse –**Le indiqué a Charlie que nos llevara al sur de la ciudad

**-Es tarde Terry, el servicio debe estar por concluir…**

**-¿Qué propones?**

**-Directo a la capilla…**

No podía objetar más porque metería en un gran lío a mi amigo y sería una noche arruinada **–Ok, -**Le respondí con mucho desgano e indiqué a Charlie que nos llevara a la capilla.

Charlie se aparcó a la entrada de la misma, Tom estaba en lo cierto, el servicio había concluido, mucha gente que había acudido se estrechaban deseándose lo mejor para estas fiestas decembrinas.

Al descender caminamos rápido para encontrarnos con nuestras familias y esperar la _bien merecida reprimenda_, yo respondería como el único responsable. Entre el trayecto del auto a nuestros padres nos encontramos con algunos amigos y nos entretuvimos con las respectivas felicitaciones.

La gente comenzó a retirarse dejando despoblado el atrio de la iglesia, saludamos a algunos más cuando vimos un pequeño alboroto. Como era de esperarse no hicimos caso de ello para no involucrarnos en nada más que nos metiera en serios problemas con nuestros padres.

Eso fue un error, porque cuando llegamos en dónde se encontraban nuestras familias, mi madre consolaba a Elizabeth Ardley quien gritaba y agitaba sus brazos **–Era mi Nathalie… esa niña es mi Nathalie.**

Intentando no llamar la atención de nuestros padres, aprovechamos que estaban _distraídos_ con la situación de Elizabeth **–Por favor, Elizabeth, intenta calmarte –**Mi madre le sostenía la mano mientras parecía colapsar gritando con desespero.

**-Tom, me alegra que hayan llegado –**Lo tomó por aparte su padre y tiró también de mí.

**-Nos encontrábamos saludando a algunos amigos y vimos un pequeño alboroto, pero nunca nos imaginamos que tenían algo qué ver ustedes.**

**-Vino a buscarte tu amiga de la infancia –**Tomo frunció el ceño y me miró, yo en respuesta levanté mis cejas **–Candy, vino y preguntó por ustedes dos. Tu madre se alegró tanto de verla y la presentó a Richard y Eleonor, como estaban presentes los Ardley y Elizabeth la sujetó del brazo…-**No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi novia vino a buscarme y yo no estaba para apoyarla cuando más lo necesitó, me sentí tan vil y miserable porque ella es muy susceptible a huir cuando se siente en peligro.

No me imaginaba a mi princesa corriendo sin control por intentar ponerse a salvo de los policías, me sentí culpable.

**-Terry, hijo conocí a tu novia –**Mi padre parecía muy tranquilo y optimista con lo acontecido **–Es enérgica y muy bonita-**Logró sacarme una sonrisa de los labios. **–Iré a la delegación para saber si lograron darle alcance, ya que huyó y le prometí ayudarle en todo.**

**-Gracias papá. –**Mi padre es único y tenemos buena relación, me siento un poco con la moral baja por la decisión que tomé sin consultarle y sin hacerlo parte **–Te acompaño**

Nos subimos a su auto y mamá regresó con Charlie a casa **–Terry, Candy venía con buena… emmm… ropa y recuerdo que me comentaste que no era de nuestra posición económica.**

**-La adoptó la familia del profesor Albert Andréu.**

**-Entonces, es huérfana.**

**-Sí, ha vivido casi toda su vida en compañía de sus hermanas… -**Sin dar muchas explicaciones contesté cada una de las interrogantes de mi padre.

**-Me gustaría que Elizabeth tuviera razón y tu novia fuera su hija, así se acabaría el dolor de esa familia.**

**-también a mí me gustaría que eso fuera realidad, así mi chica ya no desconocería sus orígenes.**

Sin demorar mucho en la delegación y por la gran influencia que es mi padre nos enteramos que Candy había escapado de los policías, mi padre solicitó que, en caso, de verse involucrada en algún altercado se le notificara primero a él e inmediatamente.

Pasamos una cena agradable olvidando todo lo acontecido y mi padre no preguntó mi demora, Charlie tampoco le comentó a mi madre a dónde me llevó, esta sería mi último año que usaría el servicio de Charlie o de mamá ya que mi padre me había sacado un permiso especial para conducir y mi regalo de navidad fue un lujoso auto convertible color negro mate con interiores azules.

Al siguiente día muy temprano fui a buscar a mi novia al apartamento del profesor Andréu, mi corazón palpitaba por verla de nuevo.

Al estar frente a su puerta y tocar el timbre me arrepentí por la hora, ya que era muy temprano y seguramente estarían tan desvelados como yo. **–Terry, ¡Qué bueno que viniste! – **Candy se arrojó a mis brazos y me apretó muy fuerte, **-Te invitaría a pasar pero no sé si esté bien, ¿sabes? Mejor dame un segundo-**No dije ninguna palabra ante su emoción y le esperé como todo un caballero a que saliera.

Al abrir la puerta traía una portátil y una pequeña cajita entre su pecho y la computadora, nos sentamos en las escalinatas, ella un peldaño más abajo que yo, entre mis piernas que usó en todo tiempo como su punto de apoyo.

**-Quiero que seas el primero que agregaré en mi mail-**Me hizo sentir especial porque seguramente pudo haber agregado a otras personas antes que a mí, Albert sería un buen ejemplo de ello pero no lo hizo. Le di mi dirección electrónica y miré su habilidad y rapidez al teclear cada dígito.

**-¿Esto es tu móvil? –**Tomé de entre sus muslos la caja color blanco con la imagen de un móvil.

**-Sí, me lo regalaron mis padres para estar en constante comunicación con ellos.**

**-¿Puedo sacarlo?**

**-Claro, tiene muchas aplicaciones que no sé aun utilizarlas.**

Saqué de su empaque el móvil y marqué mi número, después de guardar su número le envié un mensaje con palabras de amor.

**-¿Qué me mandaste?**

**-En cuanto me vaya a casa lo lees y luego guardas mi número.**

Candy y sus hermanas se quedaron a vivir en ese apartamento por solicitud de Albert, Annie y Patty ingresaron al plan semi escolarizado de apoyo de parte del gobierno para matricularse, por muchos intentos de la familia Andréu no lograron hacerlas cambiar de opinión y Albert se valía del apoyo de los sobrinos de la madre de Candy, Stear y Archie, quienes se mudaron aquí para iniciar sus estudios universitarios.

Las escalinatas fueron nuestro lugar, ahí Candy y yo platicamos muchas cosas, la mayoría de los habitantes de la unidad departamental usaban el ascensor permitiéndonos una gran libertad para nuestro noviazgo.

Besé la coronilla de mi hermosa novia mientras permanecía entre mis muslos, ella giró su cabeza apoyando su espalda en mis piernas **–Es tan increíble, pasando el verano seremos residentes en el hospital.**

**-Tres años cariño, tres años juntos.**

**-Eres mi único amor Terry.**

**-Y tú el mío mi preciosa-**Besé sus labios, esos labios hermosos que se movían a la perfección cuando me decían que me amaba, cuando pronunciaba mi nombre.

**-Esto era un sueño inalcanzable para mí, cada día estoy más cerca de hacerlo realidad, estoy muy agradecida con Albert por apoyarme incondicionalmente y con mis padres por sostener mi sueño, pero estoy más agradecida contigo por estar conmigo y ayudarme a ****_soportar _**** a Susana, por amarme y respetarme.**

**-Te amé desde aquella noche en que te vi pasar fuera del Swenson-**La abracé, Candy es el verdadero amor de mi vida, es el amor inocente de la adolescencia y el amor que madura junto a ti en todo tiempo.

**-¿Nunca te aburrí?**

**-Jamás vida mía, nunca me aburriría de ti.**

**-Has soportado tanto por causa mía, por la condición de mis hermanas hacia mí, agradezco que nunca me hayas visto pelear.**

**-Te confieso que me muero de ganas de verte, pero respeto tu decisión, reconozco que me ha costado mucho hacerlo, quisiera verte y apoyarte…**

**-No ha sido fácil para mí, Annie ha firmado algunos contratos por mí, y agradezco que Albert siempre esté junto a mí porque ha sido de mucho apoyo en esos momentos en los que he necesitado atención médica, por golpes y más…**

**-¿Nunca me dejarás verte pelear?**

**-El 24 de julio pelearé a lo grande en una arena que está en el centro, una cadena de productos etílicos me está patrocinando y si quieres ir me harás mucho bien…**

Mi sentido del oído había captado bien la invitación de Candy, ese día yo también debutaría como peleador, ella ya tenía una trayectoria que se había ganado a pulso y muchos no creían que ella era mi chica. Con la ayuda y entrenamiento de Bob y Alfred yo pelearía contra un chico también con tayectoria.

**-No lo dudes princesa, iré a verte pelear. - **Se puso de pie y yo con ella, descendí dos peldaños y la abracé por su cintura, sus bien torneados senos se posicionaron a la altura de mi mentón, apoyó sus codos sobre mis hombros y con sus manos acarició mi cabello introduciendo sus deditos en él. **–Te amo Candy, y por ti soy capaz de todo.**

Al igual que con papá no sentí la confianza de confesarle a Candy que también pelearía. Muchas noches pasaba en vela porque me sentía confundido, Tom decía que había perdido la brújula desde el principio y ya no tenía la misma motivación.

En estos tres años mis músculos habían casi cuadriplicado su tamaño comparado a cuando comencé con mi entrenamiento, Bob se había encargado de ayudarme a fortalecer y tornear los músculos inferiores y Alfred a desarrollar los superiores y entre los dos me habían forjado la rudeza para golpear.

No sé si será una sorpresa grata para Candy verme en su mundo, yo anhelo que así sea porque aunque ella se ha desarrollado por tres años en el mío se mantiene siempre al margen, cuando la he llevado a casa es tan introvertida, le da temor decir algo inapropiado; en clases es la mejor, siempre estudiosa y dedicada; con sus hermanas es demasiado extrovertida, con ellas no tienen límites y conmigo ella es tan linda, sin reservas, entregada por completo. En algunas ocasiones hemos sentido nuestro deseo de darle rienda suelta a nuestra pasión juvenil pero ella no merece esto, yo no merezco esto, ambos merecemos la pureza y lealtad de nuestro amor y pasará en el mejor momento cuando los dos estemos completamente de acuerdo.

**-Me encanta tu físico amor, serás un médico muy atractivo y serás solamente mío.**

**-Tú serás mi médico favorito, Candy, serás la única que tendrá la cura para cualquier necesidad que yo tenga.**

**-Te amo cielo.**

Candy sabía que iba al gimnasio por las tardes sin faltar una, ella también lo hacía, yo entrenaba en el Paradisse y ella en el Coliseum, eran los mejores gimnasios y ambos tenían lo que los dos _necesitábamos_. Para ella era su destino, para mí se había convertido en un reto.

* * *

LINDA TARDE AMIGAS

AQUÍ EN LA CD. DE MÉXICO HACE FRÍO, PERO SE SIENTE RICO =)

ABBY


End file.
